Rejoined Connection
by Angelbach
Summary: The Devil's Highway took her memory when she was 10, can Camp Rock help her get it back now she's 16? Smitchie
1. Prologue

Title: Rejoined Connection

Author: Angelbach

Category: Shane/Mitchie Smitchie

Disclaimer: The characters of Camp Rock belong to Disney Channel Original Movies. I am merely borrowing them because they made them interesting enough to do so.

Oh and as soon as any original characters appear (and they will knowing me) they belong to me.

*****/////*****/////*****

Prologue

Extract from 'Dallas Herald' 17th June 2002

**Devil's Highway Strikes Again**

The treacherous stretch of road that journalists and motorists have nicknamed the Devil's Highway has claimed two more victims to its murderous toll. At this time of reporting, it appears that identification of the bodies – one male and one female – is not possible and is unlikely to occur in the near future.

This unfortunate tale however has taken an unexpected twist.

For the first time, a survivor has been found in the petite form of a beautiful ten year old brunette with chocolate brown eyes.

This particular twist has taken an extra turn. The child is reported to be suffering from severe head injuries that have caused amnesia and the twist does not end there. Our source tells us that she appears to be suffering from injuries that are not consistent with a traffic incident of this nature.

On a final note, the young lady seems to only remember that is called 'Mitchie'.

Here's hoping that life takes a better turn for her.

_Okay this is my first attempt at a Camp Rock fiction. I look forward to seeing what people think._

_Oh and just one thing more, this is most definitely a Smitchie fic but Jason is going to be acting a little more mature that in the film and is going to be a more central character (eventually)._


	2. Chapter 1 More than a Headache

Disclaimer: The characters of Camp Rock belong to Disney Channel Original Movies. I am merely borrowing them because they made them interesting enough to do so.

Oh and as soon as any original characters appear (and they will knowing me) they belong to me.

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 1

**More than a Headache**

Mitchie Torres woke up to the last day of her sophomore year of school year with a groan and a pounding headache – a somewhat familiar feeling for the sixteen year old over the past year.

"This is getting to be just plain ridiculous." She moaned out loud to herself – only to grab her head as even that slight sound made her head feel like a sledgehammer was doing a break-dance in triple time right inside her skull.

"Mitchie..." Her bedroom door opened and Connie Torres appeared. At the sight of the teenager before her, the older woman immediately went into the en-suite bathroom, returning with a glass and medication. "Here mija, take these."

As Mitchie slowly sat up and took the medication from her, Connie looked around the teenager's room. As always, both keyboard and guitar looked as if they had only just been put down. The computer was on but the c.d. shelf had not been pushed in. What had her feeling slightly worried was the untidy state of the bed – a clear sign of the uneasy night that the teenager before her had just passed through.

"Not another nightmare, Mitchie?" Connie asked as she down on the edge of the bed. "That would be the third one this week if it was."

"I'm not sure." Mitchie replied slowly, trying to recall it. "It was yet... I don't know. It was just, well different somehow."

"Still no details coming through clearly, I take it." Connie asked, nodding in acceptance as the girl slowly shook her head in response. "In that case...." She reached into her pocket and pulled out several familiar looking leaflets.

Mitchie immediately grinned faintly. "Oh look what you found... again."

"Mm, yes, Camp Rock leaflets."

"Connie, I know I've been bothering you about Camp Rock."

"Bothering, no, no, not at all, Mitchie my girl..." The older woman replied grinning slightly. "You may have mentioned, even nagged and oh yes, there has been the occasional leaflet ambush but there has been definitely no bothering of any sort."

"I would laugh but my head might just fall off." Mitchie shot back with an amused snap, blushing slightly. "But I really think that I need to go."

"Honey, I know how much you would like to go but you are also aware of why Steve and I need to discuss this." She rose to her feet. "Now get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. It's almost ready and Hot Tunes should be on in about thirty minutes."

"Want to lay odds that the jerk is the headline again." Mitchie responded.

"Mija, that's a no-brainer as they say.." Connie threw back as she left the teenager giggling.

*****/////

Almost as if the gods of broadcasting had both foster mother and daughter, Hot Tunes was on dead on schedule and the main item was indeed Mitchie's jerk. The jerk otherwise known as the infamous Shane Adam Gray, eighteen year old lead singer of the pop group, Connect 3.

"_Connect Three's Shane Gray may have gone too far this time when he stormed off the set of their latest music video shoot, over of all things, a cup of fancy coffee_."

The screen showed a clip of the star walking off the set, brushing off his two band-mates.

"_This latest action is rumoured to have cost his label thousands of dollars and the star may even lose his own record deal as a result_."

"Shane Gray is an idiot." Mitchie murmured out loud to her foster mother. "He has everything. Why is he trying to ruin it for himself?"

"He looks unhappy." Connie replied as they both studied the picture of the pop star on screen. "Clearly stardom does not bring happiness."

"He still looks like a jerk" Mitchie actually growled as she glared at the screen.

The reporter continued. "_It's quite clear that Shane Gray needs to clean up his act before he loses everything and to give him time to do just that, the Connect 3 Summer Tour has been cancelled. Here's hoping wherever he is sent can help him and Connect 3 before it is too late._"

A picture of all three band members was flashed up onto the screen and Mitchie found herself drawn not to the handsome and troubled lead singer (the fact that she found him so something she would never admit to out loud) but to the oldest member of the group – Jason Richmond.

And for some strange reason, she found herself whispering, "Jake!" – just before her headache increased in strength and everything went black.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Many thanks for the review and all the hits. Hope you enjoy this one too!!_

_Reviews always welcomed!!!!_


	3. Chapter 2 Into the Woods

Disclaimer: See prologue and Chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 2

**Into the Woods**

Much to the amusement of both her watching foster parents, Mitchie literally bounced down the drive way to the high-tech catering bus with her last two bags and guitar case. Behind her, Steve Torres carried the large case that contained her keyboard while Connie carried a rather large soft toy grey wolf.

"Niña, calm down before you hurt yourself." He laughed as he packed the keyboard into the bus. He took the bags from the excited teenager and caught her shoulders. "You have a long journey ahead of you and I really doubt you want to start Camp Rock with a headache."

"I still can't believe you know Brown Cesario and he needed a caterer!" Mitchie jumped once more in his hold before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Are you sure you can't come too, Steve."

"Niña, niña, you know why I can not come at the moment. Apart from the hardware store, I have several cases I really need to follow." He brushed her bangs back. "I will be there for this famous Final Jam and I will want to see you singing, Mitchie."

"I'll try." She promised hugging him tightly again and then leant back to look up at him. "And yes, I will do my best to follow every rule Connie gives me regarding safety and health."

"Just remember to have fun, little one." He leant forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Definitely."

"And remember, rules can be bent and broken under the right circumstances." He murmured in a voice only she could hear and found himself rewarded with a bright smile before she disappeared into the bus with her guitar case.

He turned to his wife. "If anything happens…"

Connie hugged him too, kissing him. "Either Brown or I will let you know. Especially if the doctor is right about what the headaches mean."

"I'm still not too sure about…" He broke off.

"They're going to break through, Steve this may be the only way of helping them." Connie replied quietly, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Mitchie was still out of earshot. "She doesn't show it, honey but she wants to know who she is, she wants to know why the sight of Connect 3's Jason's Richmond makes her go 'Jake' and then pass out."

"I really don't understand why you won't go through the normal channels, Connie, with all the resources we have access to."

"Steve, put aside all the mysteries, it's simply because Mitchie deserves to go to Camp Rock for her abilities and talents alone. She's the kind of girl that Brown created this camp for." She kissed her husband again. "Now stop worrying, we have to go and I want to remember you smiling."

*****/////*****/////*****

"I cannot believe that you are making me go back to Camp Rock!" Shane Gray yelled at his two band-mates, Nate Howard and Jason Richmond.

All three members of Connect 3 were currently sitting in the back of a stretch limousine heading to the afore-mentioned Camp Rock. Curly-haired and youngest member of the group at 16, Nathaniel 'Nate' Howard was sitting next to the oldest member of the group, 21 year old Jason Richmond currently reading a magazine on face morphing techniques.

Opposite them, and clearly wearing a chip on his shoulder, sat the currently infamous eighteen year old Shane Gray. He was leaning against the side of the car, his ever present black and white chequered guitar case at his side, a scowl creasing his handsome face.

"We loved Camp Rock, Shane and you know that." Nate threw back at his temperamental friend. "Come on, man, you know how much fun we had when we were campers and that was only three years ago."

"Not to mention you can catch up with your uncle." Jason added, watching the scowl deepen across the younger man's face. "Plus it's where we became Connect 3."

"Neither are strong selling points right now, Jason."

All three sunk back once more into their seats, the middle member of the group continuing to glare at the youngest and the eldest members. The latter sighed heavily, shaking his head sorrowfully, hating the current argument that was ongoing between the three of them.

The former sat forward, ruffling his hand through his curly hair and a look of understanding in his dark eyes. "Look Shane, you're the bad boy of the press right now and yeah, I know why you're so frustrated with everything but this just isn't the right way. The fact that the label has a problem with it and is threatening the band's future means we have to have a problem with it."

What happened next stunned both Shane and Nate. Instead of agreeing with the last thing that the youngest boy had said as normal, Jason sat forward and poked Shane – hard. "I wasn't going to say this but yeah, I have most definitely got a problem with the tour being cancelled."

He threw himself back into his seat, glaring uncharacteristically at the lead singer. "You know why Shane. These tours are important to me, you know what I've been hoping might happen."

"Jason…" Shane began, the first pang of regret streaking through him.

"I really don't want to hear it right now." The snappy retort shocked the other two even further.

Nate actually shook his head and then desperately tried to get back on track again – especially as the car had come to a halt. "Right, look Shane, enjoy fresh air, teach things but just get over yourself."

"I have just one word – payback." Shane shot back as he got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"Shane, there's just one more thing," Nate shot across to the open window. "We told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam."

"What!" Shane growled.

The car started to drive away and as it did, Jason's head appeared out of the sun roof. "And build me a birdhouse!!"

The last thing Shane heard was Nate yelling his name in exasperation. "JASON!"

*****/////*****/////*****

_With many thanks to everyone that has so far added this to their story alert and to one reviewer I have had. I'm not a review hog but would love to know what people think so far._


	4. Chapter 3 First Meetings

Disclaimer: Chapter 3

*****/////*****/////*****

**First Meetings**

Mitchie's eyes opened wide in glee as they went through the gates into Camp Rock and then widened even in disbelief at the amount of sports cars, limousines and designer luggage all over the area. She fell back into her seat and looked over to her foster mother. "Something tells me I'm not going to like certain parts of Camp Rock."

"Just be yourself, Mitchie." Connie replied as she skilfully navigated the drop area, following the signs that had been put up for her to park the bus safely out of the way and behind the cabin that had been allocated to them. "Well, this is our place for the next couple of months. Help me get our first day luggage into the cabin."

"Yes ma'am." The teenager murmured as she grabbed her carry-on and guitar case. She turned round and jumped in shock as standing near the now open door was a man with short hair, dressed in jeans and t-shirt. There was just something about him that just shouted rocker. "Hi!" She said shyly.

"Hi there yourself sweetheart, you just have to be Mitchie, you look just as beautiful as Connie described. I'm Brown and welcome to Camp Rock."

"Yeah well uh hi again," Mitchie stumbled over her response, feeling for some reason shy. She looked behind her to her parent. "Ah Connie, Brown is here. I'm going to look around."

Seconds later she vanished into the surrounding wood.

"Well that was just a little surprising." Brown said slowly, a little taken aback. "I hadn't expected her to be so shy."

"She has the occasional battle with it, they've got worse this past year."

"Well, she'll soon get over it here. It's impossible to be shy at Camp Rock to which you are most welcome by the way." Brown took one of Connie's bags from her. "I really do appreciate you taking on the catering at such short notice, Connie."

"It's no problem, Brown. We've got a lot of things to catch up on, old friend." Connie stepped out of the bus. "You understand all the other…" She broke off as someone walked near them.

"Love, I run a camp full of rich kids, of course I understand and oh yeah, you can't forget my nephew."

"Yes, he's one of the subjects you and I need to talk about. Have you time now?"

"Anything to stop me from killing the brat before camp's officially started."

*****/////

Mitchie made her way to where all the kids seemed to be congregating around a purple stage painted with the words 'Beach Jam', eyes getting wider as she took in just how many different types of musicians and dancers were around her. In fact, so fascinated with her surroundings and determined to take in as much as she could, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh lord, I am so sorry, really I am."

"Oh believe me I will make sure of it." The clearly unimpressed blonde snapped back. "Stay out of my way in future."

"Yes your majesty." Mitchie found herself replying with uncharacteristic sarcasm. "What ever you say your highness… who ever you are."

"Idiot!" The blonde sniffed haughtily as she stalked away to join the two dark-haired girls near by – one African-American and the other, Asian-American.

"And just who was that mysterious stranger?" Mitchie murmured, not really expecting a response.

"Actually that was Tess Tyler, Camp Rock's Queen Bee, and I think you've just made her black book."

The unexpected reply came from behind her and she swung round to find a curly haired strawberry blonde sitting on the edge of the stage, grinning at her. "Welcome to the group and I like that comeback by the way, very cool."

"Ah well thanks, I think, I'm in shock but thanks. I'm Mitchie Torres by the way, singer and songwriter."

"Caitlyn Gellar, camper today, music producer tomorrow." She clicked several buttons on her laptop and music spilled out. "What do you think?"

"That is just so cool." Mitchie stilled, holding a hand to her head as a familiar thump began, "Oh no!"

Caitlyn looked up at her. "Something wrong?"

"Tess Tyler as in T.J. Tyler, multi-grammy winner."

"Her one and only daughter. Why do I get the feeling there's an even bigger problem?"

"Oh you could say that." Mitchie sat down on the stage beside Caitlyn. "It's a long story too and I already have a headache starting so let's just say like mother like daughter."

Caitlyn grinned. "Then you're definitely in the Tyler black book, Mitchie Torres. Something tells me we are going to be the greatest of friends."

"Friends are always good." Mitchie smiled back as the two girls high-fived each other before breaking into laughter at the nasty look Tess Tyler threw their way. "Apparently enemies are too."

Looking at each other again, they started to laugh even harder, clinging to each other as a friendship began that would last their entire lives.

*****/////

Following the opening session of Camp Rock and Dee LaDuke's surprise announcement of the special guest councillor, Caitlyn and Mitchie linked arms to walk away.

"I have to get back to the kitchen to help out." Mitchie rubbed her forehead as her headache began to thump even harder. "Want to get something to eat before Opening Night Jam."

"Not one to turn down food." Caitlyn replied, looking at her new friend worriedly. "Mitchie, are you alright, you've gone really pale and that's the second time that you've rubbed your forehead."

"Headache's getting worse. I really need to get to my foster mom, Caitlyn." Mitchie stumbled slightly, holding tightly to her new friend's arm. "I have to get to Connie."

"Hold on Mitchie." Caitlyn shifted her laptop bag and wrapped her arm around Mitchie's waist. "I'll get you there as soon as I can."

"Do you want some help?" A tall figure appeared in front of her just in time to help her catch Mitchie before she fell, "Careful there."

Both girls looked up into the dark eyes of Shane Gray and before she could stop herself, Mitchie found herself actually saying, "Oh great, it's the infamous jerk pop star!" and then blacking out.

Caitlyn and Shane looked at each other, the youth shifting his hold on the unconscious girl so that she was cradling her in his arms.

"Don't ask, Gray, just help me bring her to her mother." Caitlyn finally said. "Take it up with her when she's not in pain. Something tells me it will be an interesting conversation you two will have."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one may take a bit longer thanks to Mr Gray. His unexpected arrival in this chapter has delayed the next one just a bit, and I'm still working on how to get the other two guys here earlier than they arrive in the book._

Again thanks for the reviews I have received, look forward to see what else you all have to say, although more than 'Update' would be appreciated!!!

Lots of laughs


	5. Chapter 4 Birth of a Muse

_Please appreciate this - I should be in bed I get up at 4am and its 22:44_

Disclaimer: See Prologue

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 4

**Birth of a Muse**

With a pained groan, Mitchie opened her eyes. "Oh dear lord, please tell me that what I think just happened didn't actually happened."

"Oh it most certainly did actually Mitch." Caitlyn replied from her side, smirk clear in her voice and the brunette turned her head slowly to look at her. "You insulted Shane Gray and then passed out in his arms. I've never seen a guy look so shell-shocked before."

"But he still carried you here, mija." Connie added as she appeared behind Caitlyn, having heard Mitchie's voice. "Perhaps he is not quite the jerk we think he is?"

"Perhaps he wasn't given much of a choice." Mitchie shot back as she slowly raised herself, wincing from the remains of her headache and the sore spot on her shoulder, the realisation of which had her promptly whining. "A jab, I hate jabs, Connie, you know that."

"When you are unconscious, little girl, you have no choice." Connie moved into the small room. "What brought this one on, Mitchie; you were fine when you left to explore the camp."

Rubbing her forehead, Mitchie leant her elbows on her knees and closed her eyes. "It was like, I don't know, like I was seeing everything happen the way someone had already told me about." She was silent for a moment before raising her head to look at the other two, eyes wide in shock. "Phone call, it was someone on the phone describing the welcome to Camp Rock!"

"Wow!" Caitlyn could only respond in shock. "That is just so… well weird!"

"Very much so," The older woman agreed as she looked at her watch. "And as much as I would like to go into this further, I still have things that I need to do for Opening Night Jam, and Caitlyn, are you going to move in with us?"

"Caitlyn's moving in with us, excellent!" Mitchie exclaimed as Caitlyn grinned and nodded.

"You better go and collect your belongings then as you are both so happy with the news." Connie smiled at the excitement of the two girls.

The moment Caitlyn had gone Mitchie rose slowly to her feet.

"Burgers?" She asked with a grimace.

"No, I will excuse you from making the famous Torres burgers for once," and found herself grinning at the relieved look on Mitchie's face. "You don't get out of taking the trash or setting up the mess hall though, young lady, so get to it."

"Yes chef." Mitchie snapped off a cheeky salute, nimbly avoiding the playful slap her foster mother shot at her.

Several minutes later, she found herself on the back paths behind the camper's cabins, heading for the main camp trash site when the sound of singing caught her attention. Stopping for a moment, she turned hear head from side to side, trying to work out where it was coming from and the actually winced when one of the voices broke slightly from trying too hard.

"And if that's the lead…" She thought to herself. "I hate to think what the others are trying to do."

The broken note however helped her pin down the right cabin and she made her way over to it. Dropping the bags on the ground, she slipped up the steps, extremely grateful that she was wearing her red moccasin boots and peeked in the window.

Inside the cabin, Tess Tyler and her two followers, who she now knew were Peggy Dupree and Ella Wilson were clearly practicing a routine but in the opinion of the listening Mitchie, was just a little bit over the top and too theatrical. She actually found herself silently giggling as Ella actually jumped when Tess swung round to have a go at her, ducking down to make sure her eavesdropping was not caught.

As she slipped down the stairs, she heard Peggy yell back at the blonde. "Hello, we're trying Tess. You're the one pushing it too hard." And silently applauded her – even as Tess tried to use her mother's grammy wins as a way to prove she was in the right.

"Someone's trying too hard." Mitchie murmured once she was safely away, bags in hand once more. "Anyone wants to bet she wants to impress Shane blooming Gray."

*****/////

An hour later, Mitchie finished laying the tables in the mess hall with a sigh. Looking around her to make sure no-one was around, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a yellow book. Flattening it out to show a cover with 'Mitchie's Songs' written on it, she crossed to the piano and sat down.

As she began to play and sing to herself, she was completely in unaware of the audience she was about to gain –or the affect that she would have on them.

A few moments prior to Mitchie sitting down at the piano, Shane found himself wandering around the Camp that had once been a second home to him. His mind kept going back to the young girl he had caught and carried to the kitchen block, unsure of just what he should be feeling. He was still a little taken aback at being called a jerk pop star (when everyone knew he was a rock star!) by someone who apparently didn't like him and having her pass out in his arms.

He had noticed that she was a pretty girl though and had brown eyes that seemed familiar some how.

Shaking his head, he flipped open his phone and fast dialled Nate.

"What Shane?" Nate immediately snapped.

"Come on guys, don't you think that the joke has gone far enough." He complained. "I've learnt my lesson. I've had a cold shower and I need hair products. Heck, I've hugged several trees and carried a girl who fainted to her mother."

"I was about to say embrace the natural look." Nate began but Jason finished for him.

"You carried a girl who fainted to her mother! Shane, I know you want to leave but that's pushing the boundaries of incredulity."

"So was that statement, Jason. Have fun Shane. Talk to you later." Nate cut the call.

Scowling at the blank screen, Shane slammed his phone into his pocket and looked up into the eyes of a pack of fan-girls. "Oh my god! Shane Gray! There he is!"

As the scream went up, he promptly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Turning sharply round the corner of the mess hall building, Shane dived into the bushes just in time. The fan girls skidded to a halt with a final scream of "Shane!" just in front of him.

Behind him, he could hear the sound of a piano playing and a girl singing in such a pure tone, he actually felt his heart begin to ache.

Utilising all the tricks that he had learnt during the last three years, he closed his eyes and focused on the lyrics that the girl was singing, letting the music flow through him.

The lyrics were good, he realised very swiftly, they were meaningful – and they reminded him of the songs that he and the others had used to write before the label had taken over, changing everything and ultimately ruining everything. Yet it was the person singing them that gave them even more meaning and as the voice soared effortlessly with what was clearly the song's final chorus, Shane realised that the singer herself was extraordinarily talented as well.

A desire to know who exactly was singing rose in him and the need to speak to her began to beat hard.

Looking around a branch to make sure that the coast was clear, and just as the last note faded, Shane crept out of his hiding place up the steps into the mess hall.

"Hello!" He found himself calling out as he moved to the piano, even though it was clear that the owner of the voice had gone. Running his hands over the keys he could feel the warmth of her fingers lingering. "I know you were here!"

Yet she was definitely gone – leaving no trace except the music reverberating around his head.

*****/////*****/////*****

_This will be the last chapter I get up so quickly, I spent my entire Sunday writing this and then typing it up. That's how dedicated I am to my fans.  
Please review as always. I think I finally know how soon I am going to get the other two boys up to camp!!!_

4.23 am I owe people an apology - I read this chapter this morning and realised that it feels rushed - OOOPS SOOORRRRYYYY!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 Revelations

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 5

**Revelations**

Opening the door of the cabin she now shared with her foster mother and Caitlyn, still humming the melody of the song she had been playing, Mitchie found her -self being grabbed by the arm and pulled over to the closest bed.

Looking up, she found her self looking up into Caitlyn's bright and curious gaze. "Uh hi Cait." She opened her eyes wide, trying to make her self look as innocent as possible.

"Yeah right hi girl." Caitlyn responded smartly, sitting down opposite her. "Three questions."

"Only three!" Mitchie responded startled by how few.

"Yes only three," Caitlyn glared her into silence. "First why did Connie want to know what cause the headache? Second, why is it so important and thirdly…" She paused. "What was that melody you were humming, you better let me hear the rest of it because it was good, very good."

"Oh well, not sure where to start." Mitchie bit her lip for a moment, trying to decide just how to answer her. "It's not as simple as you might think but I am glad that you like the song, I wrote it myself." She opted for the easiest of the three questions. "Cait, the headaches and why… it's well…"

"You already said that Mitchie." Caitlyn reached out and took her friend's hand. "You can trust me Mitch, I promise."

Before Mitchie could even attempt to form an answer, the door of the cabin opened once again and Connie entered. She took one look at the two girls and immediately realised what was happening.

Sitting down next to the brunette, she put her arm around her and squeezed her before covering their joined hands with her own. She then looked at the silently watching Caitlyn.

"Headaches and their importance, Caitlyn?" Connie deliberately phrased it as a question and received a nod in response. She sighed deeply, holding Mitchie closer to her side.

"The short explanation begins six years ago when Mitchie suffered a sever head injury that left her amnesia, literally wiping the first ten years of her life from memory."

"The first ten years, dang Mitchie, that's horrible." Caitlyn said in shock as Mitchie grimaced.

"That's not all, Cait." Connie ran her hand down Mitchie's back. "Mitchie suffered from headaches on and off since then but this past year, they've started to get worse and she now has nightmares as well."

"But what started them, I don't understand."

"Two things," Mitchie said suddenly, eyes widening as she realised that she actually had the answer to that question. "When I first got my hands on the Camp Rock leaflets…"

"And the second, mija?"

"Connect 3. When I began to listen and notice their music." Mitchie looked at her foster mother and friend. "Something about them has kind of kick started my memory, well at least that's what the doctors think could be happening? Today was the first clear memory I've had though."

"Now that is just weird." Caitlyn sat back for a moment, considering what she had just been told. She was too clever not to miss the glossing over the cause of the head injury, especially as Mitchie had not hidden her pain at just the mention of it. 'Major memory block there, methinks.' She thought to her-self.

She was also left feeling very protective of the suddenly fragile looking Mitchie and the friendship that had begun only hours earlier, was cemented in place. She nodded to her-self, making a decision.

"Okay," She said finally. "I can tell there's more but I think I get why I shouldn't ask anything further."

Mitchie actually smiled in relief, relaxing against Connie's side. "Oh believe me; no pain is so very good."

Caitlyn giggled. "You will tell me when you are ready though."

"Without a doubt." Both girls wrinkled their noses at each other and burst into giggles again.

"Now don't you have an Opening Night Jam to get ready for?" Connie suggested.

"Oh… my… god!" The two girls promptly screamed in unison as they jumped up.

"I have to see Lola!" "I have to change!"

"And I have to ring Steve." Connie smiled in amusement as she watched one girl shoot out of the cabin with a lap-top bag while the other dived into their own bags.

Shaking her head, she stepped out of the cabin and fast-dialled her husband. To her shock it was answered in two rings rather than the normal eight. "Steve?"

"Connie thank goodness you called back so quickly."

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"You didn't get my text! Darn phones!"

"Honey, I've been in the kitchen for the last couple of hours and it doesn't have very good reception. Now tell what has happened."

"There's been another accident on the Devil's Highway, again no survivors." He took a deep breath. "And a reporter has been inspired to write a follow-up story on the only know survivor."

Silence fell for a moment between them before Connie said softly, "They want to do what!"

"I know. So far, we're using the law to stop them but something tells me that this particular reporter isn't going to give up easily."

"Does this person know where she is?"

"Again no. The fact that we took her in is only known to our people and we know they won't talk, but…"

"But…"

"Yes, exactly but! No secret is completely safe."

"There's only one reason you would say that, Steve, you think someone is already on her trail."

"I'm afraid so," Her husband agreed. "But the reporter is not the one concerning me. There's been someone asking questions about Mitchie already and they began before this latest accident happened."

"And you're only telling me now!" With remarkable restraint, Connie stopped herself from shouting. "Steve!"

"I only found out today, Connie." Steve responded calmly. "And I sent you a text as soon as I did."

Pacing and trying to calm down, Connie looked into the cabin only to break into laughter at the sight of Mitchie brushing her hair upside down.

"Why did you call by the way if you didn't get the text?" Her husband asked, deliberately ignoring his wife's laughter having learnt from experience that it was best to do so.

"Mitchie has had her first definite memory." Connie replied, hiccupping slightly. "She received a phone call from someone at Camp Rock that summer."

"It's actually working! I can't believe it!"

"So it seems, the headache she could have done with out though." Connie sighed. "Alright Steve, I'll leave you to deal with the reporter. I'll do what I can here."

"Give Mitchie my love."

"Naturally."

*****/////*****/////*****

_This will be the last chapter done this quickly. It's too exhausting to write and type a chapter in one day, especially when you are at work for 10 hours of the day!!  
Well here's a little explanation of why Mitchie has headaches and why they seem to happen especially when Connect 3 are around.  
Oh well, time to bring Tess into the story. Joy oh joy!!!_

_Reviews again are always welcome._


	7. Chapter 6 You need connections

_With major thanks to: sCaRaHx3, ersy, preenad, harlequin, Oo Silly Lily oO, and ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram. Your reviews make my day!!_

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 6

**You need connections**

Mitchie slipped into the mess hall from the kitchen entrance and found herself a quiet corner to watch the act currently performing on the stage that had definitely not been there when she had been setting up earlier.

Brown eyes widened as the two boys literally jumped over each other in the hip-hop rap they were performing. 'There is no way that I am going to be able to do anything like that!' She thought to herself, shrinking back into the shadows again.

Before she could frighten her-self even further, her hands were caught and she was pulled out of the shadows into the kids watching them. "Come on Mitchie, no hiding, I know how musical you are, remember I've heard you."

"Caitlyn you heard me humming."

"Nope, not listening to you, come on I want you to meet someone." Caitlyn pulled her over to a tall, pretty curly haired girl and Mitchie was struck by that certain something she seemed to have. "Mitch, this is Lola Scott and Lola, this is Mitchie Torres."

"Hi!" Mitchie smiled shyly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Lola replied smiling back, "So singer, dancer or musician?"

"Singer and musician, mainly singer," Mitchie replied as the three girls fell into general chatter. Caitlyn actually found her-self nudging Mitchie every so often to make her keep talking, earning her a faux glare in return and sending the two of them into silent giggles, much to the amusement of the watching Lola.

At one point, they found winced in sympathy as one of the new younger campers fell off the small stage and ran away, red cheeked and embarrassed. Behind them, Tess and her two friends broke into laughter, making fun of them.

"She really, really needs to find a heart!!" Caitlyn growled as she glared at the apparently unfeeling trio, "And the others need to rediscover their spines!"

"Cait, after all this time," Lola replied, her tone weary as if they had, had this conversation before. "It's going to take something really nasty to make that happen, however mean that may seem."

Before Caitlyn could respond, Dee called Lola up to the stage. Smiling the tall girl said goodbye and walked up to the stage, two other girls following her as the middle of the mess hall cleared. What followed has Mitchie gasping in admiration and captured everyone's attention.

"She really is good. Wow!" She exclaimed in an undertone to Caitlyn.

"She should be, her mother's on Broadway." Caitlyn replied. "She's been joining her since she was a kid but that still doesn't stop Tess from looking down on her."

"I don't understand. Next to Hollywood, isn't Broadway the place to be?"

Caitlyn nodded fervently in agreement, pulling Mitchie against the wall. "You'd of thought so wouldn't you but to the other kids around here, it's the bling that matters, and as Tess has more than most, she's the Queen Bee."

"Apart from that, the fact that the moment anyone looks like out-doing her in the talent stakes, Tess finds a way to sabotage them in all the Jams."

"That's reeks of familiarity, Cait." Mitchie linked their arms together. "Been sabotaged I take it."

"Regularly," Caitlyn actually pouted making Mitchie giggle. The pair of them looked at each other, making each other laugh again before Mitchie accidently caught Tess' eye and the blonde began to make her way over to them, making Caitlyn growl again. "Oh great! Can't you just smell the brimstone approaching."

Mitchie swallowed another laugh, biting her lip.

"Hey Caitlyn," Tess said with a smirk as she reached them. "Your parents still wowing them on the cruises ships?"

Caitlyn merely rolled her eyes, thoroughly unimpressed but then found her-self looking at her shy friend in shock as she did respond.

"Your mother still trying to get out of paying her bills!" Mitchie found herself snapping back in Caitlyn's defence, mentally going '_What am I doing! Shut up Mitchie! Don't draw attention to yourself, you idiot!_' She shrank inside, finding it hard to believe that she was voluntarily facing down the Camp's popular Queen when she preferred to be ignored by them.

"As if someone like you would know my mother." Tess shot back, a little bewildered by the response. No-one talked back to the daughter of T.J. Tyler. "Just who are you anyway?"

Feeling her trembling, Caitlyn squeezed her arm in reassurance.

"Mitchie Torres."

Peggy brightened. "Hey is your dad Nicky Torres the composer? My dad staged one of his shows last year. It was so cool!"

Tess suddenly appeared more interested and beside Mitchie, Caitlyn shook her head, murmuring. "Here we go, courting the potential connection."

"Well is he? Your father?" Tess asked again.

"Even if he was, which he isn't by the way, I don't see why it should be so important." Mitchie managed to put a note of confidence in her voice, even though she was trembling. Caitlyn squeezed her arm again.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Tess replied condescendingly.

"What does he do then?" Ella spoke up for the first time, apparently genuinely interested and clearly to the exasperation of her blonde friend.

"He runs a hardware store part of his time." Mitchie replied softly, shrinking back against Caitlyn.

"How... interesting." Tess replied with yet another condescending sneer, "And your mother, what does she do?"

"Connie runs her own catering company." Mitchie replied with a note of pride. "She catered your mother's last two Texan concerts and she is catering Camp this year as a favour for Brown."

"As if I really care," Tess waved her hand, clearly dismissing what she had been told as unimportant and started to walk away. "Come on, you two; let's get to the VIP area."

"Yes, be gone your majesty, don't let us serfs get in your way." Mitchie's hand slammed over her face in shock as she again responded sarcastically to the imperious manner the blonde used.

"VIP area, what VIP area?" She eventually murmured to a grinning Caitlyn. "There is no VIP area!"

"That's Tess for you, majorly inflated opinion of herself." Caitlyn replied grinning as she made the still shaking Mitchie sit down. "And you did it again, Mitch and thank you for sticking up for me."

"I feel like I've gone a couple of rounds with Mike Tyson." Burying her head in her hands, Mitchie shook in shock. "Tell me I didn't just do that as well."

"I'm sincerely impressed, Mitch, a lot of people would do anything to fit in with the popular group."

"Popularity is a poisoned chalice." There was a peculiar note of bitterness in Mitchie's voice that had Caitlyn looking at her worriedly.

"To quote a very good friend of mine, 'that reeks of familiarity'."

Hearing her own phrase thrown back at her had Mitchie laughing slightly and Caitlyn nodding in satisfaction. "Want to get out of here; Lola's normally the last official act on Opening Night Jam unless you want to give everyone an impromptu turn."

"No not yet." Mitchie sighed deeply. "I do have this idea brewing I want to try out on my guitar though."

"Cabin then?" "Cabin."

*****/////*****/////*****

_I seemed to have found myself a system!! Hurray!!!  
As you can see from this chapter forward a lot of things are now going to be classified AU.  
I hope you all enjoy and I really really look forward to reading all those reviews you are all going to be leaving me.  
Only if you want though._


	8. Chapter 7 Not a Day Goes By

Disclaimer: See Part 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 7

**Not a Day Goes By**

That same evening, back at the apartment where Connect 3 lived when they were not on tour, the two remaining members of the band reached home.

Walking into the sitting room, Jason literally threw himself onto one of the two sofas with a hard thud before covering his face with a cushion.

From the doorway, Nate stood watching him, a look of concern darkening his brown eyes to almost black. The 'Shane'-like behaviour was not something he had ever seen is usually goofy, otherworldly older friend. Running both his hands through his curly hair, making it even wilder than normal, he stepped forward.

"Jase..."

"No Nate." Jason's muffled voice responded. "Not a word, not right now."

"I have to say something, Jason." Nate moved even further into the room. "If you start to fall apart as well..."

"Shut up Nathan, just shut up." The uncharacteristic snap once more in Jason's voice made him jump. "There are more things important than the band and you know that as well as Shane does – at least when he's not being a jerk."

"Jase, that's not fair." The younger man shot back. "Of course I know that."

"And you of all people should know why right now is not the time to go into why I am being all 'Shane'-like as I know you are silently describing it."

For a brief moment, stunned by Jason's spot-on analysis of his thoughts, Nate looked blankly at his surprisingly perceptive friend. It was swiftly followed by understanding as he realised what Jason was obliquely referring to. "Oh god Jason, I am so sorry, I can't believe I forgot for a moment."

"Sorry! Everyone is always saying sorry!"

Jason threw the cushion he had been covering his face with across the room in a rare fit of temper that actually scared Nate for a moment – it was just a little too out of character for Jason.

"Six years Nate, six long years exactly."

"I know," Nate moved forward again. "Jason..."

"Not right now Nate, I really mean it this time." Jason rose to his feet. "We can talk tomorrow. I'm just not going to be good company tonight and I'm better off alone."

As he passed the younger man, he paused for a moment as if considering something and then reached out to pull him in one of his famous hugs. As always Nate found himself gasping for breath.

"Stop worrying, Nathan Alexander." Jason murmured reassuringly. "You're far too young for wrinkles."

At the remarkably Jason-like statement, Nate merely nodded in response, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Yet the moment he heard Jason close his door, Nate slammed his hand into the nearest object (which luckily for him and all Connect 3 fans just happened to be the sofa). He then threw himself over the back and into the cushions.

"How the heck did everything go so wrong?" He growled aloud in the silence of the room.

*****/////

In his room, Jason sat down with a huge sigh on his bed, the mask of innocent and clueless clown no-where to be seen. Instead, it had been replaced with a look of deep sorrow that only his two band-mates knew the source of.

His gaze fell to the picture frame on his bedside table and he ran his fingers down the side of the wooden frame. Within the plain frame was a picture of a young teenager holding a little long haired girl in his arms. Both were clearly laughing merrily, frozen at that precise moment in time in sheer happiness.

When he finally spoke into the silence of his room, the coldest heart would have warmed from the emotion in his voice.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of you. I will find you, I promised you."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well so much for that system I thought I had found!!! Oh well!! LOL  
I had every intention of having Shane appear in this chapter, but Nate and Jason decided they should have a turn. Apparently Connect 3 are in control of their parts of the story not me!!  
LOL_

_This chapter's title come's from Lonestar's song of the same title. The words seem to fit Jason's situation._

_Again all review are welcome, and many thanks to those who already have. _


	9. Chapter 8 Wake Up Calls

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 8

**Wake-Up Calls**

At the unexpected sound of a familiar yet unfamiliar piece of music reverberating around her, Mitchie opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of the cabin. She let the notes fill her mind, chasing away the vague memory of a child laughing she had awaken with and calming her heart before finally turning her head in the direction the music was coming from.

"Morning Cait, nice wake up."

"Same back Mitch, Connie's already gone. Something about talking to Brown before getting started on the breakfast muffins." Caitlyn hit a button on the laptop, pausing for a moment to look at her friend. "She looked a little worried about something and told me to tell you that Level 5 was in place."

"Oh!" Mitchie sat up. "In that case, I better find my pager."

"Your pager! Mitch, you do know just how secret agent this all sounds." Caitlyn put her laptop on her bed, turning to look Mitchie curiously.

"Don't ask me, all I know is that when Level 5 is mentioned, I have to carry a pager I was given at all times." Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, too used to the weirdness of her life to be concerned by the strangeness. "It sucks but I live with it."

"Okay." Caitlyn just rolled her eyes and shrugged casually, putting it down to one of the many mysteries that were apart of Mitchie. "So what did you think of the song so far."

"It sounds so cool, Cait, especially that double rhythm thing you've got going on." She yawned. "I better get up. Going to the kitchen too?"

"If it means first dibs on the double chocolate, I am so there." Caitlyn grinned. "Call dibs on the bathroom."

The shriek of giggles caught the attention of the two adults outside and had them laughing as well.

"Those two are clearly enjoying themselves, even this early in the day." Brown commented with a grin.

"I've never known Mitchie to make friends with someone as quickly as she has with Caitlyn." Connie looked over her shoulder at the cabin, smiling herself. "It's good to hear her laughing so much."

"I take it you haven't told Mitchie about the reporter then."

"No and I want it kept that way for the moment, she has enough going on without adding to it." Connie .started to walk away to the mess hall, "She's carrying her pager and the boys will keep an eye on her, so that will do for now."

"Talking of things going on, …" Brown decided to ignore that last particular statement, deciding it would only give him an unwanted headache – and the one called Shane was plenty enough for him. "I have young Miss Mitchie in my singing class today."

Connie smiled mischievously. "You're in for a surprise, my friend; she's going to blow you out of the water –if you can get through her shyness."

"Believe me, love, I am going to enjoy finding out."

*****/////

Giggling, Mitchie and Caitlyn burst through the kitchen door in the dining hall, carrying a basket of fresh muffins. Looking round till they caught sight of Barron, Lola and Sander, the two girls literally appeared to dance their way through the other campers, passing the basket to each other as they defended the freshly baked goods.

"Hey guys, we come bearing gifts." Caitlyn said through a giggle as the two of them sat down.

"Just what is so funny about breakfast muffins?" Barron asked as he took one of the muffins and took a bite. A look of sheer bliss crossed his face as he swallowed, "Because these are just too delicious to be funny."

"I am so down with that." Sander murmured, busy with his own muffin.

"I'll be sure to tell Connie." Mitchie responded in an almost even voice before she accidentally caught Caitlyn's eye and sending themselves both into laughter again.

"Alright, you two, just what has got you two in hysterics this early in the morning," Lola finally said as she raised her glass of water, "And before I pour this over you."

Mitchie shook her head, gasping for breath and clearly unable to do so, pushing Caitlyn in the side. Gulping in air, Caitlyn finally gained control of herself.

"Caitlyn…" Lola raised the glass again.

"I'm getting there." Caitlyn took in one more breath. "Okay, we may purely inadvertently be the reason why Tess Tyler will not only be later for breakfast but for the first class of camp in her entire history at Camp Rock."

Barron, Sander and Lola looked at each other and then back at them, the two boys exclaiming, "You say what!"

Caitlyn actually sniggered as Mitchie deliberately took a bite of a muffin, a feint blush on her cheeks.

"We may have been having a slight fight with flour ten minutes ago and one of our impromptu flour bombs may have, well kind of, shot out of the window that was open and…"

"Accidentally." Mitchie inserted, hiccupping slightly, the laughter haven't quite left her.

"… Exploded all over Tess, Peggy and Ella – mainly Tess."

Lola, Barron and Sander looked at each other blankly for a moment before looking back at Caitlyn and Mitchie. Seconds later, the entire mess hall was staring at the five of them as they almost screamed in hysterical laughter. The two boys were rolling on the floor, having fallen off their seat; Lola had her head buried in her hands on the table, shaking while Mitchie and Caitlyn were leaning against each other, tears falling down their faces as they cried with laughter.

*****/////

Across the camp shortly afterwards and alerted to his absence by Connie, Brown made his way to the cabin he had allotted to his nephew; already sure of what he was going to find.

Shane was still face down, fast asleep and under his covers. It was clear that he hadn't even attempted to set his alarm and Brown growled to himself. "Alright, my lad, you asked for it."

Seconds later, he had ripped the blankets off the teenager.

"What the!" Shane blearily opened his eyes for a second before dropping his head back into his pillow. "Go way!"

"Rise and shine, superstar," Brown responded calmly, shaking his head as Shane merely pulled his pillow around his ears, trying to block him out.

"Mate, don't me do this because you know I will." As Shane clearly showed no sign of making any attempt to move, Brown shrugged. "You can't say I didn't warn you Shane."

He picked up the vase on the bedside table, removed the flowers and poured the water over his nephew.

"What the…! Alright I'm up, I'm up." Shane shot up, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "Uncle Brown…"

"I did tell you, Shane." Brown replied calmly as he replaced the flowers on the table. "Now get up, you and I for that matter, have a class in five minutes and you might want to put that mattress out in the sun, it's the only one you're getting."

He left the room but popped his head back round the door. "And put some water in those flowers, they look a little parched."

Shane flopped against his pillow only to sit up again from the wetness. "I'm Shane Gray, this shouldn't be happening to me."

He promptly picked up his phone, fast dialling Nate; only to be greeted with, "Go away Shane, I don't care how early in the morning it is. Deal with it!"

"And don't even think of calling Jason to complain because at this precise moment in time you are not his most favourite person, especially today."

The phone was slammed down, leaving the irate pop star glaring at it.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Now say after me "Thank you weekend!" LOL  
Now all I have to do is see how fast my fingers can type the next one, which is finished by the way, and which I will get to as soon as I get this up for you lot._

_Thanks for all the reviews. You have me all jumping with glee._


	10. Chapter 9 Rocking Brown

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 9

**Rocking Brown**

In the activity room that was Brown's class room, and much to the disappointment of the group of five friends, Tess, Peggy and Ella had made it before Brown's arrival. The three were sitting at the front of the class, talking amongst themselves although Tess kept turning to glare at Caitlyn and Mitchie.

They, along with Andy, a drummer, were around the piano with Lola, Barron and Sander. Lola was currently playing around with a tune on the piano when she struck a key and looked slightly worried at the others. "Should that have been a sharp rather than a flat?"

"No, that was good." Mitchie said quickly, moving to her side and repeating what Lola had played but this time with the sharp. "See, it would have been too harsh with a sharp."

As the boys caught onto her last statement, an impromptu concert broke out.

At the front of the class, Peggy leant over to Tess and murmured. "Lola's got better since last year, hasn't she?"

"And the kitchen girl is a little too good as well." Tess actually growled. "This just can't be happening, not with the recording contract with Shane being up for grabs."

Passing by, Caitlyn overheard them and smirked. "Feeling worried, Tess?"

"Of catching your fashion sense, I so don't think so." Tess snapped back without missing a beat, "As if I could be worried by anyone else in this room."

Caitlyn merely rolled her eyes, immured to that particular insult and rejoined Mitchie, "Looks like you and I are the only people to have actually caught sight of Shane Gray so far." She murmured.

"Do I count?" Mitchie murmured under the cover of Sander's sudden rhythm drum assault, earning an amused glare from Caitlyn.

"You're the one who insulted him before passing out in his arms."

Mitchie giggled and started to clap along with the three boy's drumming, Caitlyn getting up to dance in her spot.

The class became so caught up in the music they didn't even notice Brown finally enter the room. Grinning, he knocked on the door frame to catch their attention. "Whoa, if the class is a-rocking, then I'm glad I came a-knocking."

The teenagers promptly laughed in response and swiftly settled down. Brown was too respected a teacher and musician to behave any differently.

"Right gang, you know the drill, who wants to show what they are made of?" Brown looked around the class, unsurprised to find that every hand had been raised – Tess' albeit a little too eagerly as always- and following Connie's earlier warning, Mitchie's nowhere in sight.

'_Right, Miss Mitchie, first steps for you as well'_ he thought to himself and he raised his hand, pointing to her. "You."

"Me?" Mitchie questioned, shrinking into her chair even as Caitlyn poked her.

"Can't argue with the finger, love," Brown responded teasingly, grinning as Caitlyn pushed her to her feet and seemingly, accidentally pushed Tess back into her's. "The consensus is in, Mitchie, come on up."

Mitchie made her way to the front of the room, took a deep breath and started to sing. She was so soft though, she could barely be heard especially when Tess started sniggering and Brown moved to her side.

"Honey…" He held her shoulder, squeezing it. "I know you are singing a solo but I can't hear you. Try again but this time louder. Prove Connie right."

Even from where she was sitting, Caitlyn could see Mitchie paling as her nerves started to take over. "Come on, Mitch, you can do it." She called out.

"My god! How childish." Tess murmured, "But what else can you expect from their sort."

It was enough to give Mitchie the final boost she needed and when she sang, she blew them away literally with just how good she was.

Brown actually looked stunned by just how good she was. For such a little thing, and especially once she had really got into her song, she had one of the strongest and musical voices he had heard in a long time. There was something about it and the song that sent shivers down his spine.

'_Shane and the boys may have to watch out for themselves.'_

"Wow! She is just so good." Ella whispered to Tess and Peggy before promptly wishing that she hadn't at the look the blonde sent her. Tess Tyler was clearly not happy with Mitchie Torres.

Brown in the meantime had returned to Mitchie's side. "Well done Mitchie, that wasn't bad at all. Was it an original as well?"

Dropping her eyes and blushing, Mitchie nodded. "Yes, it is mine but…"

"No buts love, it was good." Brown countered before lowering his voice. "Connie said I was going to be surprised Mitchie and she was right. Be proud of yourself."

A shy smile was his reward and he sent her back to his seat, smiling at the look of relief on her face as she sat back down next to Caitlyn. Turning his attention back to the rest of the class, he also caught the deadly look Tess Tyler shot her. He shrugged internally. '_Well, clearly agreeing to have Shane here had completely jinxed everything this summer._'

*****/////

Walking slowly down the path after class, Mitchie and Caitlyn were quiet.

Mitchie was still stunned by everyone's reaction to her song and Caitlyn had realised that she needed a moment to understand that what had happened was real; not a dream.

Behind them, someone suddenly called out to them. "Mitchie, Caitlyn, wait up."

Turning round, they found Peggy running towards them, Ella behind her and Tess no-where in sight. "Mitchie, I have to be quick but I just wanted to say that was really good. You well and truly rocked it."

"Yeah, just totally," Ella agreed, looking around just a little nervously before squealing. "Peggy, here comes Tess."

"There you are and what a surprise, with Mitchie and Caitlyn." Tess walked up to them, a faux friendly expression on her face. "We may have got off on the wrong foot yesterday, so let's start again."

"Careful Mitch…" Caitlyn whispered. "This is when she is at her most dangerous."

Mitchie swallowed a giggle.

"So I was wondering, with vocals like that, you would sound so good in the background, like amazing. You just have to be a part of my group for Final Jam and I never invite people to be part of my group, but you, well I just have to make an exception. So are you interested?"

"Actually… I was planning on doing a solo." Mitchie looked at Caitlyn, saying silently 'what is she playing at?' Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders.

"For your first Final Jam!" Tess clearly feigned shock. "Wow that is brave."

"Well sure I'll be nervous. I was today as well." Mitchie was growing puzzled, unsure at what the blonde was trying to do. She wasn't quite sure either why Caitlyn was staying as quiet as she was either.

"Yes, but in front of all those thousands and the press, because you know the press will be there this year, especially with Shane Gray being here this year and a part of the Final Jam."

A light bulb (environmentally friendly of course) went off in Mitchie's head and she glanced at Caitlyn to see if she had got it as well. Her curly haired friend nodded, a brief grin appearing. She motioned Mitchie to go on.

Tess had continued speaking. "You must have performed in front of such a crowd before to be sure that a solo is the route to take."

Mitchie nodded slowly. "Perhaps you're right; perhaps a solo isn't the right thing to do. Maybe I should do Final Jam as part of a group."

Much to their amusement, Tess did a very bad job of hiding a smile. "If that's what you think would be the right thing to do,"

Behind Tess, Peggy looked puzzled. Somehow she didn't think what Mitchie was saying was what Tess was thinking she was saying. She knew it wasn't any good asking Ella what she thought; she had currently checked out of the conversation and was checking her lip gloss out. '_Sometimes I think that girl comes from another planet!_' She thought to herself.

"So…" Tess again was speaking. "Can I count on you as part of my background group?"

"No." Mitchie replied simply before turning to Caitlyn. "Come on, Cait, we're going to be late."

"Hold on a moment, Torres." Tess caught hold of her arm as Mitchie made to move pass her. "What do you mean 'No'?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like." For the first time, Caitlyn spoke up. "Mitch and I will be doing Final Jam."

"You'll regret this, I promise you!" Tess shouted after them as they walked away. "Believe me, you have no idea just how much I will make you regret this decision."

Behind the fuming blonde however, Peggy was silently applauding Mitchie and Caitlyn.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well finally!!_

_Wouldn't you know that things would go all kaput with when I'm on a roll. I had this finish at 23.30 on Saturday but decided that no, I would put it up Sunday.  
Only to face the minor difficulties it was apparantly having!! HA!!! Three days is not MINOR!!!_

On the good side is I have the next chapter all typed up and ready to go, and am halfway through writing the next one before transferring to Word

_Hope you enjoy!!_


	11. Chapter 10 Take One Shane

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 10

**Take One Shane**

Parting from Caitlyn for the first time that day (she had a producing class), Mitchie literally wandered over to and into the kitchen with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Hey Connie, I'm not late am I?"

"No you timed it just right." Connie turned to receive the kiss the teenager absently gave her and then gave her a strange look, "Mitchie, pay attention please, no day-dreaming in the kitchen."

The teenager shook herself slightly. "Sorry Connie, so what can I do for you today?"

"Sure you feel up to it, you're being a little absent." The elder woman felt her forehead. "No fever."

"Connie…" Mitchie smiled, brushing her off. "I'm fine really; a lot of things have happened this morning that's all."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Connie!"

"Okay, okay. Sometimes you are so like Steve." Connie grinned at the glare her foster daughter threw her. "Fine, the last batch of cookies is in the oven, you just need to take them out when the timer goes. You can also finish icing the cupcakes for me while I take these down to the storage room."

"Oh goody!" Mitchie grinned as she promptly put grabbed the blue icing, "Yummy icing."

"Try to get some of it on the cakes, honey." Connie started to put boxes together. "How did class go with Brown by the way?"

"So-so." Mitchie replied as she put her protective coat on, deliberately replying absently to tease her.

"Mitchie…" Connie stopped to glare at her.

"Brown says that you should be proud of me." A brilliant grin rose like sunrise over Mitchie's face. "They liked me, Connie." She found herself grabbed in a hug and giggled. "Air, Connie, need air!"

"Honey I truly am so very proud of you." Connie immediately released her, kissing her forehead first though and then picking up her boxes, almost floated out of the room to the compliment of her foster daughter's quiet giggles.

Still giggling, Mitchie turned back to the prep table and the cupcakes, only to accidentally knock the palate knife on the floor. "Oh bother!"

Bending down, she found she had also managed to kick it under the lower shelf as well. Grumbling under her breath, she promptly dropped to her knees and tried to reach it only to bang her head in surprise as the door to the kitchen opened. "OW!"

"Hello!" A male voice called out, "Is there anyone here?"

"And my day had been going so well." Mitchie groaned as she realised that she sort of knew that voice.

"I can hear you, you know." The voice continued impatiently.

"I never thought you couldn't." Mitchie snapped as she finally caught hold of the knife and rose to her feet, rubbing her head when she had hit it. The moment her eyes cleared the table top, her suspicions were confirmed and she laid her eyes on the infamous Shane Gray. "I was on the floor for a reason, you know."

She slammed the knife into a bowl for washing up, feeling it was better to get temptation out of the way. "What do you want, Gray?"

"You!" Shane looked at her in shock. "You're the girl who called me a jerk pop star and fainted."

"Actually, I passed out because I had a headache." Mitchie promptly corrected. "Even if you hadn't been there, I would have still passed out. Nothing to do with who you think you are, pop star."

"Rock star," Shane automatically corrected here as he looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to deal with someone who clearly wasn't overwhelmed at talking to The Shane Gray. '_There's no way I can let her get away with this, I am Shane Gray after all_.' His arrogant side had returned with a vengeance.

"Right, my manager said that he sent my food allergy list to you but as I couldn't even touch my breakfast this morning, I'm going to assume you kitchen people didn't get."

"I beg your pardon!" Mitchie responded icily. "And just what do you mean by you kitchen people, you jerk!"

"Excuse me!" Shane leant forward aggressively.

"You do know how obnoxious and jerk-like you are being." Mitchie shot back, "And rude, come to think of it."

"I'm Shane Gray; I can do that if I want to." He threw back with even more attitude. "Just who are you to object?"

"A person, Mr Gray," Mitchie replied simply. "There's a way to speak to a person and that wasn't it."

Shane actually took a step back and looked closely at her. Apart from the guys and his Uncle Brown, no-one had ever spoken to him the way this girl had since he entered the kitchen, especially since Connect 3 had made it. If he was honest with himself, he was actually feeling extremely impressed by her.

He was looking at her so intensely, Mitchie was actually beginning to feel uncomfortable – and if she was being honest with herself, a little stunned by just how confrontational she was being with him. She gave an audible sigh when the oven buzzer went off and she had to break eye contact with him to deal with it.

She turned back to find him still watching her, the arrogance replaced with something she wasn't sure she want to know just then what it was. As she caught his eye again, Shane coughed to clear his throat before speaking again. "I'll have my manager send the list over again, my food allergy list that is."

"Fine," Mitchie nodded, folding her arms. "I'll tell Connie to look out for it."

Shane started to walk away but a surprisingly delicate cough stopped him in place and he turned to look at her, only to find her watching him, eyebrow raised as if waiting for something. He actually grimaced before offering a tentative "Thank you."

"Much better," Mitchie replied, nodding in approval.

He was just about to leave the kitchen when her own conscience kicked her hard once more.

"Shane…" She called after him, actually crossing her fingers as she hoped he would stop. He did and actually turned to look at her. "I was rude to you when you came in, I'm sorry."

Shane's eyes widened. "Uh thanks."

He started to walk away again but this time he stopped himself. "You know, if we're going to have conversations like this, if they ever happen again, I really ought to know your name?"

"Mitchie, I'm just Mitchie."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Here we go with the next chapter and our protagonists meet._

_And I'm ill again which means I am going to be able to work on this with no interuptions - sort of_

_Please review, I enjoy seeing where you think this story is going._


	12. Chapter 11 Throw in a Pinch of Nightmare

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 11

**Throw in a Pinch of Nightmare**

"Hey, Mitchie, you'll never guess what I just heard on the C.G."

Mitchie removed her pillow from her face (she had put it there on returning from the kitchen while she did a mental autopsy on her conversation with Shane) to look over at her over-excited friend. "Just two things – what's the C.G. and what exactly?"

"You know I forget sometimes that this is your first time at Camp. C.G. is the camp grapevine and for the second, somebody didn't turn up to teach his first class of camp?"

"Gee, I wonder, Shane Gray by any chance." Mitchie replied, sitting up and leaning on her elbows, "The camp's resident infamous jerk pop star."

"You already knew!" Caitlyn sat down with a thump, soliciting a giggle from the brunette at the disappointed look on her dace. "That's so not… darn it Mitch, how could you know?"

"It was just too obvious a response, Cait." Mitchie grinned, a decidedly impish look playing over her face. "And I may just have heard Brown talking to Dee earlier about it."

"I really will have to hang out in the kitchen more often." Caitlyn drew her legs under her.

"Want to know where the pop star did turn up today?"

Caitlyn came to full attention, eyes glinting with curiosity for merely a second before realisation replaced it. "You're kidding me, you can not be serious, not the…"

"Oh yes he did." Mitchie sat up properly and promptly divulged the entire scene, finishing with a plaintive, "I felt like a bug being looked at under the microscope."

"Do bugs actually know they are being looked at when under the microscope?"

"How else did we find out about the Ugly Bug Ball?"

That particular statement sent both girls in to hysterics, much to the amusement of Connie Torres who had just arrived to catch the tail-end of the conversation. "Alright you two, that's enough for now or you'll never get to sleep."

*****/////

Several hours later, Connie found herself wishing the two girls could be still having the fun of the previous evening. They had fallen asleep surprisingly quickly but only one hour later, feint whimpers could be hear coming from Mitchie's bed and the sound of restless movements.

The whimpers quickly became sobs and the movements more frantic. When the words and helpless cries began, things began to truly escalate. It was not the voice of a sixteen year old that was speaking but instead it was the voice of a ten year old child –a tormented injured child.

"No! NO! Leave me alone, I want to go home, I want Jake. JAKE!"

Both Caitlyn and Connie woke-up – just in time for a terrified scream to ring out through the cabin and the nearby area. They turned simultaneously to look at the third member of the cabin and found Mitchie curled up in a ball, crying her heart out.

Connie immediately shot to her side and pulled her into her arms. "You're safe, little one, you're safe, it's just a nightmare, Mitchie."

"Hurt, they hurt me, want Jake!" Mitchie whimpered still in the child's voice, hand going to her neck only for her to become frantic. "My necklace, where's my necklace? I want my necklace."

Connie immediately caught hold of her, trying to stop her climbing out of bed and looked over to Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, in her guitar case, there's a small pocket with a zip. She needs what is inside."

As Connie turned her attention back to the clearly distraught Mitchie, Caitlyn dived across the bed for the black case. She quickly found the pocket (the guitar presently leaning against Mitchie's side table) unzipped it and pulled out a beautiful little silver pendant.

It consisted of a J and M entwined around a guitar and across the back in script was the words 'J&M Forever Family'.

She immediately jumped back across the bed to rejoin Mitchie and Connie.

"Hey Mitch," Caitlyn called her name softly. "I've got your pendant; let me put it on you." With Connie holding her hair up, she fastened it.

Feeling her relax slightly, Connie released her into Caitlyn's arms. The other girl took her friend, wrapping herself around her slightly and when Mitchie whimpered again, she turned worried but scared eyes to Connie. "Just do what feels right Cait, stroke her hair, once she has her necklace, the stroking seems to help."

Another whimper had Caitlyn tightening her hold on her friend. "It's alright Mitchie, you're safe. Connie and I won't let anything hurt you Mitch, trust me."

A slight knock at the door had Connie realising that she and Caitlyn were not the only ones disturbed by Mitchie's nightmare. She quickly moved to answer it and found Brown on the doorstep with, it had to be said slightly shocked her, his nephew standing behind him.

"Oh please Brown, tell me she didn't wake up the whole camp."

"No, just me and Shane, we're the closest." Brown looked past her into the cabin. "Is she alright, Connie because that scream was down right terrifying. It sounded like a small child."

"She'll be fine." Connie sighed, brushing her hair back. "Mitchie always get them about this time of year, the doctors have come to the conclusion that she is reliving the accident."

"Is she really going to be all right?" Shane moved forward. There was something about this Mitchie girl that intrigued him and the thought that the girl that had stood up to him, insulted him even, was in some kind of pain actually hurt – even if he didn't or did not want to understand why at that precise moment in time.

"She's a survivor." Connie looked over her shoulder at the two girls. To her surprise, both Caitlyn and Mitchie had fallen asleep again, curled up against each other. Mitchie's sleep however was clearly not peaceful and her hand was fastened tightly around the necklace.

*****/////*****/////*****

_So here is the next chapter - and just a little more background to Mitchie's life._

And here's a big thanks to midnightwriter1898 for one of the best reviews I've ever been given.

sCaRaHx3 - keep on reading and you will soon see if you are right

Also thanks to all of you that have already reviewed and constantly reviewed. I look forward to hearing from you again  
and to hearing from all of you who have not yet reviewed.


	13. Chapter 12 Add a Touch of Rhythm

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 12

**Add a Touch of Rhythm**

Deciding it was safer after his previous day's absence, Brown made his way over to where he had expected to find Shane and found himself feeling slightly surprised. Shane was walking towards him – albeit slowly and clearly reluctantly but most definitely towards him in the right direction.

"And a good afternoon to you, Shane and what a lovely day it's been so far too," He placed a piece of paper in his nephew's hand. "You forgot something."

Looking down at it and realising that it was a list of the students he was supposed to have in his class that afternoon, Shane returned his eyes to glare at his uncle. "Uncle Brown, I do not need a chaperone!"

"Seeing you did not turn up for your first class yesterday, I really think you do, Shane." Brown responded, swinging an arm around his nephew's shoulders and speeding them up. "Come on, kid, you used to have fun in these classes, now you get to teach them yourself."

"I didn't sign up for this, stop making it sound like I did. Call my agent." Shane pulled away. "I'm Shane Gray; I don't do this sort of thing."

"What has happened to you Shane?" Brown gave his nephew a searching look, trying for a moment to find the boy he remembered in the angry young man standing before him.

"That guy on TV, all these bad boy manners, this isn't you. It's not who you are." He pointed to Shane's heart. "Not in there. What happened to the guy who loved music, who literally lived for the music he made?"

Shane smiled bitterly. "He grew up, Uncle Brown." But he avoided his uncle's eyes – a fact Brown was not slow to notice.

'_No_,' He thought to himself as he recalled the concern his nephew had shown for Mitchie in the early hours of the morning. '_You've just lost your way Shane and I get the sudden feeling that little brunette may just be the map to finding yourself again_.'

Out loud, Brown merely shook his head and re-draped his arm around Shane's shoulders, "Big wow, hotshot," He waved his arm around the camp. "Do you see anyone else acting as if it's all about them?"

'And Tess Tyler doesn't count.' Brown continued honestly to himself.

"This isn't my world." Shane growled. "In MY world, it is."

Shane was brutally honest with himself over the fact he could barely remember a time when everybody didn't jump to give him every wish.

"Yeah well, here's a newsflash, sunshine, this isn't your world." Brown shot back, a decided note of sarcasm in his voice as he waved his hand around the camp before them. "However, this is MY world and in my world, you're just another instructor who has to teach Hip Hop Dance class at two. Right in there."

He pointed to the cabin they were standing in front of before starting to move away. "And Shane..."

"What!" Shane snapped back as rudely as possible.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn are in this class, so just keep an eye on them, will you."

In amusement, Brown watched a peculiar look cross his nephew's face before he stomped up the stairs into the dance cabin, slamming the door behind him.

'Well, well, well.' He thought to himself.

*****/////

Caitlyn and Mitchie were two of the last campers to enter the dance studio, panting slightly. They had run from the kitchen to their cabin and to the dance studio, after almost forgetting what the time was and realising that they needed to change into their work-out clothes.

Lola turned from her stretching to grin at them. "I was beginning to think you two weren't going to make it for a moment."

"Almost didn't." Mitchie replied as she started to stretch as well and try to regain her breath as well. "Too much fun in the kitchen, forgot the time."

"Not another flour fight." Baron asked as he moon-walked past them. "One of these days, you'll remember to invite us."

"Too scared of getting beat by the coolness that is us," Sander added as he moved past them in the opposite direction.

"You will pay for that Sander at some point in time." Caitlyn murmured in reply, grinning wickedly. "You prats!"

"Idiots and losers," Tess sniped as she moved past them, Peggy and Ella following her as normal. "Now remember you two, we have to act cool if we're going to get his attention, not like the rest of these wannabe losers."

Over-hearing her, Mitchie straightened and opened chocolate brown eyes wider than normal to look at the others, her hand unconsciously going to the silver necklace she was wearing. "Guys, you don't think..."

"Shane Gray is going to be teaching this particular class." Caitlyn responded as she nodded to the door. "Sorry Mitch but the answer himself just walked through the door, looking every bit the infamous bad boy pop star."

"Also looking a little bit ratty, don't you think?" Andy murmured as he put his drum sticks in his pockets. "Does anybody else feel this isn't going to be good?"

"Grab a hat and mike and be quick about it." Shane ordered as he crossed the room to the stereo, barely noticing the kids getting out of his way. "Come on, hurry up!"

The class swiftly did as they were told, Mitchie being one of the last as Tess had managed to trip her slightly. Shane, having turned round from the stereo, caught both the trip and the surprising, most decidedly nasty glare Mitchie had thrown back at Tess' turned back. He swallowed a grin, determined not to show any positive emotion – even if it was the girl who was beginning to become just as intriguing as the mystery girl with the voice.

Suppressing that particular thought, he turned the music on and began to count them into the dance.

Mouths literally dropped open in shock as he started to dance and Peggy muttered in Ella's ear. "He calls this teaching, he can't be serious."

"It's a good way to sort out the weak." Tess murmured as she started to follow him.

"Of course, she would think like that." Caitlyn murmured to Mitchie as they also started to follow his quick routine. Compared to some of the others, they were a little quicker than most.

'I don't think he's thinking at all.' Mitchie thought to herself as she watched Shane danced and followed in his footsteps. 'I think he is trying to lose himself in the music.'

She smiled softly at the slightly uncoordinated Andy and found herself bumping into Tess. "Oops sorry!"

"Keep out of my kitchen girl!"

"Watch where you're going too, queenie!" Mitchie promptly snapped back.

Caitlyn swiftly moved in and drew Mitchie away from the blonde just as Shane turned to give his first actual instruction.

The curly haired girl had been quick to notice just how short-tempered the brunette had be become shortly after they had awoken from their interrupted sleep. A conversation with Connie (while Mitchie had been playing a decidedly haunted melody on her guitar) had Caitlyn reach the understanding that the normally sweet and happy persona Mitchie showed the world hid a girl scared by the nightmares and her continued lack of memories.

It made Caitlyn even more determined to stand by her friend.

Shane looked quickly over the three girls and shook his head – even he had heard the talk of how quickly Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie had taken a dislike to each other. He also did not miss the worried look that Caitlyn had given Mitchie and took a second look for himself. The brunette was definitely pale and looking a little fragile.

He made a split decision. "Split into two groups and move across the floor, same choreography."

For a while the group followed his instructions closely but Andy's uncoordinated moves were growing more obvious. So obvious, Tess actually grinned nastily and managed to trip him, watching him fall into Mitchie with glee and sending both to the floor.

"Talk about moving to the beat of a different drum." Tess scoffed, not even noticing the disgusted look on Shane's face at her attitude as he moved towards them or the frankly murderous glare Caitlyn shot her.

Instead he nodded to the drum sticks he could see poking out of Andy's pocket. "Hey dude, you any good with them?"

Andy promptly replied with a rousing performance and Shane nodded, extremely impressed. "You are definitely a drummer; you have the beat in your hands." He grinned and it lit up his face. "We just need to get into your feet."

Andy smiled as did Mitchie as Shane pulled them simultaneously to their feet. "Are you both alright, you hit the floor pretty hard?" He asked under cover of the class's raised voices.

Both nodded in response before Shane drew Andy away.

The rest of their group was quick to surround Mitchie. "That was not Shane Gray, obnoxious bad boy pop star just then actually being nice." Caitlyn stated firmly as she helped Mitchie brush herself off.

"No that was Shane former camper I think. Perhaps there's more to him after all." Mitchie murmured as she glanced over to where Shane was still talking to Andy. "Buried deep down but there is something."

"And did you see the look he gave the Queen Bee?" Baron asked. "The man was so not impressed by the diva behaviour."

"Mitchie may well be right; perhaps the real Shane is just buried under all the media hype." Lola added thoughtfully.

"I think we're taking a far too unhealthy interest in him." Caitlyn said in a decided tone. She had also not missed the strange way in which Shane had kept looking at Mitchie (something he was doing even as she spoke) and she wasn't sure whether to be concerned or intrigued by it.

"Hey, Mitch, Ugly Bug Ball."

Mitchie promptly blushed, much to her annoyance and the amusement of her friends; especially as Caitlyn burst into laughter gaining their group even stranger looks.

'_Intrigued it is then_.'

*****/////*****/////*****

_And here's the next chapter promptly on time. I seem to be on a roll at the moment.  
Thank you for all your thoughts regarding 'Jake', all I will say is keep reading._

_As always, reviews and ideas are welcomed, they cheer a sick girl no end!!!_


	14. Chapter 13 Musical Memories

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 13

**Musical Memories**

Two days after that particularly eventful first dance class, Mitchie sat outside her cabin, strumming her guitar to a piece of music that had been playing around in her head since just before Camp Rock. It had come to her after her last nightmare on the last day of school out of the blue.

There was something about it that seemed to soothe her nerves and every time she played it, she felt closer to her missing memories for she was sure that it was something she was remembering.

A melody, no a lullaby, someone very important to her had played for her.

She was also taking the opportunity to use the rare quiet time to contemplate the information Caitlyn had given her regarding her last couple of nightmares, the latest one having only just occurred that night just gone.

Who was this Jake she now appeared to keep calling for? And was he the J on her necklace?

"Why can't I just remember?" She exclaimed out loud in frustration, actually slapping her hand against her precious guitar. "I want to remember."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know." A voice that was rapidly becoming familiar to her suddenly spoke, making her jump in shock.

"Creeping up on a person can get them seriously hurt, I should tell you, especially if it's me." Mitchie shot back as she put her guitar back in the cabin and turned to find as she half expected, Shane Gray watching her, dressed in his familiar white skinny jeans and black t-shirt.

"What do you want, Shane?" She sighed as she leant down to pull up her red suede boots. "Because I am all out of rude comments right now and I'm sure you've got other things you should be doing right now."

"Nope, free this afternoon and you sure could have fooled me." Shane folded his arms as he raised an eyebrow with air of pure arrogance. "That most definitely wasn't polite."

"That wasn't rude, just a warning." Mitchie sighed heavily. "Look Shane, just tell me what you want because even if you don't have somewhere to be, I do!"

"I heard you playing and wanted to know what it was." Shane replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It sounded familiar."

"Well, when you remember, let me know will you." Mitchie started to walk away, "Because at this precise moment, you might stand a better chance of recalling it."

"Mitchie…" Shane called after her. "Wait, I want to hear you play it again."

"Better things to do than entertain a spoilt pop star jerk right now, remember." Mitchie waved casually back at him. "Bye Shane."

Shane stood watching her in astonishment. No-one had ever walked away from him before when he wanted to talk to them, at least not in the last three years since Connect 3 made it. He shook his head and turned for his cabin, his original destination before he had heard her music.

"Why didn't she want to talk to me, I am Shane Gray after all?" He actually paused in his footsteps, mind stuttering as realisation hit him. "Or is that why? Because I was being The Shane Gray, rather than Shane."

He started walking again, this time more slowly and the song he heard the mysterious voice sing the first day came back to him. The urge to play and write came over him and he picked up his pace once more, determined to get in down on paper.

*****/////

The day of the Camp Fire Jam, the sun rose with a warm brightness Mitchie had not been able to appreciate for a while because of the disturbed nights she had been suffering. This particular morning she watched it with a strange peace of mind for she actually gone the whole night with out waking anyone with a nightmare.

She had dreamed though, a dream that had left her feeling calm and strange as it may seem, loved.

She also remembered receiving the necklace she wore.

Mitchie sat up straight in excitement.

"I remember being given my necklace." She said out loud in astonishment as she immediately covered her pendant with her hand.

"Mitchie?" A sleepy voice asked from the cabin doorway as Caitlyn emerged, yawning. "What are you doing?"

"I remembered being given my pendant." Mitchie replied as she turned to look at her, eyes literally sparking with joy. "Cait, I remembered."

Caitlyn sat down beside her friend, grinning internally at her excitement and jabbed her in the arm gently. "That's for waking me up by the way; I was having a brilliant dream... You WHAT?"

Her eyes cleared suddenly as what Mitchie had said actually sank into her wakening brain. "Who, when, what?"

"Someone very important to me, I'm sure of that, he gave it to me for my tenth birthday before I forgot everything in the accident." Mitchie replied just as swiftly before slumping slightly. "I know he's the J, Cait, I just can't see his face still no matter what I do."

"Hey, come on, Mitch, at least you made a break-through." Caitlyn pushed her friend's shoulder. "So have you decided to sing tonight?"

Mitchie stood up, stretching. "No, not tonight, I'm so not ready yet. Besides how could I miss what is going to be the act of the night?"

Caitlyn grinned as she stood up. "You're catching up on the sarcasm, Mitch."

Mitchie shook her head. "No, I just don't think giving Tess more ammunition right now is the thing to do."

"Don't go getting soft on me now Mitchie Torres, you've been doing so well standing up to her till now."

"Don't you think it will make a bigger impact if we waited until Final Jam to show her just what I can really do?" Mitchie asked as innocently as she could.

Caitlyn took one look at her friend and burst into laughter. She tried to speak but her laughing fit had far too good a hold on her. The brunette just shook her head in mock despair, smiling at her friend before entering the cabin to get ready for what was clearly going to be a very long day.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And yet again with another update. I'm surprising myself!! LOL  
I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. Shane finally seems to be on the right track, although I'm sure he'll slip at some point.  
Being a jerk can be fun as well as annoying it has to be said - he just hasn't got the right way yet._

_Look forward to all the reviews as always. _


	15. Chapter 14 Cookie Cutter Campfire

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 14

**Cookie-Cutter Campfire**

Connie watched Mitchie finish the last of the potatoes for the Campfire dinner, smiling at the almost peaceful expression on her foster daughter's face as she (Connie that is) contemplated the day that had just gone past. That morning at breakfast, Connie had come out of the kitchen to talk to the rest of Mitchie's new friends and she had once again been impressed.

She had daily evidence of the deep friendship that had grown even stronger between Caitlyn and Mitchie, seeming at times more like sisters. Mitchie's friendship with the three boys continuously amused her. The very moment the five of them and Lola were anywhere together, you could almost guarantee a burst of impromptu music.

Connie had also experienced (in fact that very morning) the tension that was clear between Mitchie and Tess as well. The way the blonde had dismissed herself as mere unimportant kitchen help and called Mitchie 'kitchen girl' had severely rankled Connie's temper.

Only a plaintive look from Mitchie herself had prevented her from saying anything to put the young Miss Tyler in her place – the way she had her mother earlier that year.

As happy as she could see Mitchie presently was, Connie could hear at that precise moment was the conversation she had had with her husband two hours earlier. "She has to be told, Connie."

"Steve…" Connie had replied slowly.

"I'm sorry honey but now this reporter has gone underground, we can't be sure they're not on the way to Camp Rock." Steve's tone was firm. "Now that it's clear that Mitchie's memories are breaking through, we can ill afford to allow any negative influences to interfere."

Coming back to the present, Connie sighed and turned to Mitchie again. She and Caitlyn, who had clearly entered while she had been lost in her thoughts, were sprinkling her special coating over the potatoes. The two girls were talking quietly, discussing music they were working on if the humming and slight beats were anything to go by.

Connie sighed deeply and joined them. "Girls, I have news. Steve called this afternoon." Mitchie immediately looked up, a silent question in her dark eyes. "Nothing is wrong at home, Mitchie, everything is going well."

"Something has happened though, hasn't it?" Caitlyn asked as she looked from her friend to her foster mother.

"You remember on the first day of camp, I asked you to tell Mitchie Level Five." Connie replied, nodding once as the two girls said yes together. "Sweetheart, there's been another accident on the Devil's Highway."

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Mitchie gasped in shock. "But why should it affect me."

"Honey, you know how much trouble we had with reporters a couple of years ago."

"How could I forget, it's one of the reasons why I'm home schooled now." Mitchie replied.

"Yes exactly." Connie sighed. "Well, I'm afraid a rather persistent one did rather a too thorough history for our liking because they have decided that it would be a great idea to do a follow-up article on the only known survivor."

"But… that's me!" Mitchie exclaimed, a look of pure horror crossing her face as she paled. "I don't want to talk to a reporter. I've never wanted to talk to one."

"Never say never, Mitch," Caitlyn advised quietly as she rested a hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "Isn't Mitchie under-aged, Connie, wouldn't they need your permission."

"That's what has kept Mitchie safe so far. It also helps that not may people know who fostered Mitchie after the accident. Well, that and our 'other' connections." Connie wrapped her arm around Mitchie's shoulder, squeezing them in reassurance.

"But your husband clearly thinks someone is on Mitchie's trail." Caitlyn stated firmly. "That's why there is more security around Camp and not just because of the pop star isn't it?"

"Yes, most are here because of Shane but the rest are here for Mitchie."

Mitchie raised her head, if possible even paler. "Not because of that…"

"No mija, not because of him but Steve and his superiors refer to be safe which is why you know them all." Connie reassured her.

"Just how many more mysteries, Mitch?" Caitlyn exclaimed as friendly punched the brunette in the arm.

"Too many to count," Mitchie sighed, running a hand over her eyes. "Come on Cait, I'll give you a brief run down on them, it's clearly time."

"And enjoy Campfire Jam." Connie called after them. "Don't let this spoil anything."

"Yes Connie." Both girls chorused before breaking into laughter at the simultaneous response. It faded away as they put their heads together as they left talking seriously.

*****/////

Across the camp in his cabin, Shane sat playing the melody he had heard that first day at camp, building a whole song around it; one he hoped would blend with it. In fact, so lost in what he was playing, he didn't even notice when Brown passed by his window and entered the room.

Not until he touched his shoulder and spoke. "That sounds cool, Shane, like your old stuff actually."

Shane jumped abruptly but kept strumming the melody, determined not to lose the path he was on. "Yeah, I've been thinking that maybe the band could change our sound. Do something different."

Brown nodded, pleased with just how enthusiastic the thought of changing their sound was making Shane more pleasant. This was progress indeed. "Like I said, it sounds cool."

"Thanks Uncle Brown." Shane continued to play, eyes still fastened on the words already written and silently working on the next bridge.

Not wanting to push his luck, Brown decided to shift gears. "So are you coming to the camp fire? Connie said that there will be s'mores."

"Yeah right!" Shane scoffed at the idea, still a little lost in the melody he was playing to realise just how rude he was actually sounding.

"Okay fine, be that way if you must." Brown sighed, the note of disappointment clear in his voice as he made to leave. "You know what you're missing so it's your choice, Shane."

Back inside the cabin, Shane stopped playing and leant his arms on his guitar. He had not missed the note of disappointment in his uncle's voice and it was now striking him hard in the chest. Added to that, like his own personal Jiminy Cricket, he could almost hear what Mitchie might have said if she had heard him speak to his uncle.

Sighing, he put his guitar to one side and reached for his jacket. "Looks like I'm coming after all, Uncle Brown."

He made his way slowly to the traditional site for Campfire Jam, keeping to the shadows to avoid the last few campers running down. Reaching a point where he could see the stage yet still be separate, he noted that the blonde pain in the neck also known as Tess Tyler was haranguing her dancers and back-up singers.

He shook his head. '_She never learns,_' recalling the girl who had been there his last year as a full camper. '_Just because her mother is T.J. Tyler doesn't mean she has an automatic in_.'

It wasn't hard to miss the glare Peggy gave threw Tess the moment she turned her back to her, making him smile. At the precise same moment he noticed Mitchie and Caitlyn murmuring to each other, looking in the same direction and having clearly caught the same look. Caitlyn clearly said something about the group because as he watched, Mitchie dug her elbow into her ribs, obviously reprimanding her in some fashion.

Grinning slightly, Shane leant back against the tree he was next to and fastened his gaze on the stage. He didn't notice Brown come to stand behind him, a look of approval on his face as he watched his nephew.

'_Small steps, Brown, small steps_.'

On stage, Tess was not only performing to the audience in front of her (a song that was only managing to put most of their noses out of joint with the messages that it was sending and amusing her current enemies – for lack of a better word) but also to Shane.

Shane actually found himself shaking his head. There was no doubt that while the act was good, it was far too contrived, too artificial and most definitely not to his taste; not like his mysterious girl with the voice. Thinking of her almost naturally brought him to thinking about the other girl who seemed to be on his mind these days. He glanced over to where Mitchie and Caitlyn were still sitting, dark eyes growing concerned when he caught sight of the brunette's pale face,

Coming back to himself, he realised Tess had finished and drew back into the shadows just in time to avoid two male campers. As they passed him, they started to talk and from the first word, he froze in place.

"Shane Gray is so played out" The first boy said.

"Not if you actually like that cookie-cutter pop star stuff." The other boy laughed. "Like most of the girls around here. Rumour is he could also be losing that record contract of his."

"Now that is music to my ears." The first boy replied.

Laughing, the two of them moved away, not realising exactly what they had done to silent singer listening to them.

Face and pride burning, Shane turned and stalked away to his cabin unaware that he was being watched by two pairs of bright eyes who had also heard what the boys had said.

"What makes you think that actually hurt him?" Caitlyn murmured as she and Mitchie continued on their way back to the kitchen to help out.

"Because I think it did, Cait." Mitchie said thoughtfully as she looked over her shoulder at Shane for a moment and then turned her attention back to Caitlyn again. "And just what did you say to Peggy, mmm!"

Caitlyn merely grinned.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well this is the last chapter I will be able to get up so quickly this week. Hopefully I will have written the next one for Wednesday.  
Thanks for all the reviews they have me smiling. I'm not going to confirm anything about Jason or Jake, I have a plan for this story and I am  
keeping to it!! Grin!!! Shane has turn before I can bring in the other guys, people, or what I am planning won't work._

_Kudos and mention to the first person who notes my Disney character mention._

_Reviews as always welcome._


	16. Chapter 15 On the Dock

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 15

**On the Dock**

Shaking her head in amusement as she remembered the previous evening, Mitchie took advantage of the rare free morning she had been gifted with, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Caitlyn for a second and the smile grew slightly making her shake her head again. She still couldn't believe that Caitlyn had actually gone out of her way to tease Peggy about singing back-up for Tess.

Her thoughts were returned to her rare free morning. She was supposed to be in a private vocal lesson with Brown – who had quickly instituted then after that first singing class – but business to do with the camp had cropped up and he had sent her on her way. "Take some time for yourself, love, work on some new songs or just spend some time by the lake if you want."

Mitchie had stopped in her tracks at that particular last statement, it had felt just a little too pointed and she turned to look at him warily, eyes suspicious. "Just what are you up to, Brown?" He had just smiled back at her, eyes sparkling mischievously as he closed the door in her face – politely but still firmly shut it.

"The adults in my life are most definitely on the weird side." She laughed slightly as she spoke aloud, swinging her guitar case as she walked slowly along the lake path. As she did so, she sighed deeply, appreciating how the sunlight seemed to sparkle through the trees around her and especially where it bounced off the lake and seemed to dance amongst the foliage.

Humming to herself, she continued to meander slowly along the lake path. It was not until she heard the sound of someone playing the guitar that she stopped. Looking around, she noticed a familiar person sitting on a section of the docking that jutted slightly out from the path into the lake, a barrier bench going around it. It also had several deeper places to sit.

Leaning against the tree beside her, Mitchie continued to listen to Shane playing (after all, how often did an ordinary girl get a chance to listen freely to a genuine superstar like Shane Gray as he created music). It also wasn't hard to notice that for the first time since she had met him, Shane actually looked genuinely relaxed and was clearly enjoying himself.

Mitchie adjusted her position slightly and as she half wondered whether she could get away without disturbing him, she winced as she accidentally connected her guitar case with the tree and did exactly what she hadn't wanted to do – made him aware she was there.

"Can't a guy get some peace?" Shane groaned in frustration as he turned to see who had made the noise. Dark eyes widened as he saw the one person who he had least expected to see: "Mitchie!"

"I'm sorry!" Sighing, Mitchie came round the tree and stepped down onto the dock. "I really didn't mean to disturb you, I was…well, it was just that…"

"Will you just spit it out, Mitchie, this is very unlike you." Shane actually looked bemused at her sudden inability to say what was on her mind for the first time.

"Well, it was you, playing what you were playing; I just couldn't believe it was actually you."

"What!" The amusement quickly fled in the face of the still injured pride. "So it's not my usual stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff. Sorry to disappoint."

"Don't snap at me, Shane Gray just because your pride got hurt by those two boys last night." Mitchie promptly snapped back. She almost started to walk away but changed her mind at the last minute, sitting down in front of him instead.

Counting to ten – in Spanish – to cool herself down, she raised an eyebrow at him instead and said in a softer tone. "What they said last night, really did hurt you, didn't it. What hurt most, Shane, the cookie-cutter pop star bit or gift to his ears if you lost your record contract?"

Shane stared at her. "You really did them hear them."

"Not hard to." Mitchie shrugged, adjusting her guitar case. "As for the contract… Shane, it was on Hot Tunes, everyone knows."

"I can not believe this." Shane rested his elbows on his guitar and buried his head in his hands. "This is just not happening."

"Jerk alert." Mitchie murmured.

"You what!" His head shot up and went back to glaring at Mitchie.

"Get over it, Gray." Mitchie's tone was sharp. "I really don't know what you are worried about. I heard what you were playing just then and I liked it." Her voice softened once more and she smiled at him. "It was good for stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff."

There was something about Mitchie's smile that had Shane's rancour deflating and he couldn't help but return her smile with his own. "Thanks, hearing that from you, well, it really makes a guy feel better. Especially as you've been nothing but straight with me since we've met."

"But there's something that I don't understand. I thought you loved your sound." Mitchie wrinkled her nose much like a rabbit. "You created it here. You're a Camp Rock legend."

"Some legend," Shane sighed heavily, striking a chord on his guitar. "Mitch, I only play the music the label thinks will sell."

"That's why you've been rebelling against everything isn't it." Mitchie said in sudden realisation. "Because of what they've been making you play." The ball dropped even further. "And you don't think that the song you were playing will sell."

Shane folded his arms across his guitar once more, considering Mitchie's question (and getting over his surprise at just how well she understood the reasons for his bad behaviour without being told them). Opposite him, Mitchie shifted slightly, folding a leg underneath her and unconsciously started to tap her fingers on the seat as she waited for him to answer. "Shane?"

"I really don't know, Mitch." He finally replied. "To be honest, I really don't know."

"And you'll never know if you don't try." Mitchie responded softly as she rose to her feet, checking her watch. "I have to go; I have to help Connie with lunch."

"Mitch…" Shane called after her just as she reached the path. She stopped and looked back at him. "Thanks for all you said, I mean it."

Mitchie smiled and it lit up her eyes in a way that stunned him for a moment. "You're welcome." She started to walk away but turned to look at him again. "Just two things, Shane, if you're going to write a new sound, don't you think Nate and Jason should be helping you."

Shane actually laughed and grinned at her. "Can't stop putting me into place; can you, Mitch and the second?"

"I know of one girl who would buy that song." With that and a light laugh, she spun round and seemed to dance away into the trees.

Behind her, she left slightly stunned and bemused young man.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well here we go with the next chapter. First things first: Congratulations and kudos to sCaRaHx3 for Pinocchio's Mr Cricket._

_Oh and the two boys were not Sander and Baron, they were just two random campers!!! Irritating weren't they!!!!_

_And to the other question I was asked, Mitchie told Caitlyn the quick version of what Connie had left out about her life and I hopefully cleared up what she had got up to at the beginning of this chapter._

_Okay no more from me tonight, it's almost 10pm and time for bed._

_Review as always please._


	17. Chapter 16 Connected Conversation

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 16

**Connected Conversation**

Still on the dock, the rather bemused Shane found his gaze fastened in the direction that Mitchie disappeared, her light laugh lingering in the air like a melody you always want to remember for all time – bringing his mind once more to the mystery girl with the voice and song that continued to haunt his every waking and sleeping moment.

He had no idea how his eyes softened even if he did so.

Tilting his head to one side, he considered the entire conversation he had just had with Mitchie Torres. Some how, these two girls had touched him in a way no-one else had been able to in the last year or so – the first with her music and the second with her straight way of talking to him.

He actually laughed out loud. "And you most definitely have the unerring habit of getting right to the point, especially about the music don't you Mitchie Torres. I really think I like that about you."

Then, almost as if someone had been listening to both Mitchie and Shane, his cell phone promptly rang. Pulling it out to see who was calling, he grinned. "Well, what would you know, Jase may just be right, Nate is physic."

He pressed receive. "Hey there Nate, how goes things?"

"Shane…" There was a slight pause. "Are you feeling alright? That was positively friendly."

"I'm doing well, Nate, just enjoying the morning by Lake Rock and rocking out. So why are you calling, checking up on me?"

At the other end of the line, Nate held his phone away from his ear and stared at it, bemused by the teasing tone in Shane's voice. It had been a long time since he had heard the slightly older boy speak like that. He put the phone back to his ear. "Shane, are you sure you're okay, you sound like, well you, I mean, you always sound like you but you sound like the old you, not the new you."

Shane actually laughed. "And you've been on your own, keeping company with Jason for far too long, Nate; you're beginning to sound like him."

"You know I'd hit you if I could see you, Shane, and I will when I do." Nate growled as Shane laughed again. "This is weird, man; I haven't heard you like this in ages. Have you been getting too much sun?"

"That's why you sent me here after all. So is birdman around, it's awfully quiet."

"He's around, hold on, I'll put the speaker on. I can hear him playing the lullaby he's been strumming all week."

As soon as the music came over the phone, Shane sat up straight, a peculiar look on his face. "I know that song, I've heard it before."

"How?" Nate asked confused. "This is the first time I've ever heard play it."

"Jason used to play it at his first camp. I was here because the 'rents had gone to Europe and left me with Uncle Brown." Shane tapped his fingers on his guitar. "But that's not where I last heard it."

"You heard it at Camp." Nate sat up too; landing his feet in the ground with such a thump Shane could actually hear it. "What's going on, Shane, you're sounding almost normal and I've just had your uncle on the phone, asking Jason and I down for the rest for the rest of the session... Hold on… Jason's coming. Hey Jase, Shane's on the phone."

"Hello Shane." Jason replied in an unusually sombre voice.

"Jase, I am sorry, truly I am, that the tour was cancelled." Shane swallowed heavily. "I do know how important they are for you."

Silence fell overall three of them before they both started to speak at the same time.

"Shane…" "Jason…"

Nate immediately shouted: "AWKWARD!" Something that Shane would normally do in similar circumstances.

Almost before they know it was happening, all three of them burst into laughter and when they spoke next, the cloud that had been shading Connect 3 had dispersed. Their old friendship had returned, slightly stronger than before and with almost all the shadows gone.

"Jason…" Shane spoke slowly, now reluctant to even broach the question, knowing how painful the subject was. "The lullaby you've been playing is it…"

"The one I used to play her over the phone, that first camp." Jason sighed and Nate watched the laughter fade away with a deep felt pang. "Yes, it is, why do you want to know, Shane?"

"In that case, I really think you need to get here as soon as you can; both of you."

"Now that was out of the blue…"

"Nate, it came from the phone, not the blue."

"Jason!" Nate groaned. "Please don't."

"But it did, Nate, you heard it too."

"Guys!" Shane inserted quickly, knowing only too well how the pair of them could start arguing and never finish unless he stepped in. "As much as it would be fun to listen to you, I need to know if you're taking up Uncle Brown's invitation."

"What invitation?" Jason said deliberately vaguely, knowing just how much it would irritate Nate and grinned as he literally grabbed his curls in frustration.

"For the love of… Jason!"

"Stop teasing Nate, Jason." Shane raised his voice again, his smile clear in his voice. "I know its fun but not right now please and Nate… relax you know he's doing it deliberately."

"Sorry!" They both chorused.

"So Camp Rock, yes or no?"

"Yes of course." Nate replied as he threw a cushion at a laughing Jason. "Do you know why Brown wants us by the way?

"Uncle Brown? Haven't a clue." Shane replied. "As for me, I've got something I want you to hear."

"You're writing again!" Jason shouted so loudly, Nate actually checked his ears to make sure he could still hear, before shouting at him.

"JASON!"

Shane couldn't help himself, he broke into laughter.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well here's the next chapter and you have no idea just what a hassle it has caught me. I went through 8 rewrites before I even moved it to my main book and then on to the memory stick._

_I had intended to do the food-fight but someone want Nate and Jason, so here they are._

_Well food fight tomorrow for me tomorrow. Fun!!_

_Reviews always welcome_


	18. Chapter 17 Food Fight

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 17

**Food Fight**

Humming under her breath, eyes sparkling as she recalled her conversation with Shane and still at peace with her world around her, Mitchie walked into the kitchen to find Connie and Brown talking. "It's the only… hey there, Mitchie, enjoying your free morning."

"Most definitely," Mitchie replied, rolling her eyes. "And yes, Brown, I did go down by the lake, it's amazing how peaceful it is."

She chose to ignore the broken-off conversation, putting it down to the weirdness she had assigned to them just that morning and the even bigger desire to avoid a headache that would ruin the peace she was feeling.

"Connie, do you need any help with lunch?"

"No mija, go enjoy lunch with your friends." Connie tapped Mitchie's nose before gently pushing her to the mess hall. "And that actually means eating Mitch."

"Yes ma'am." Mitchie struck off a salute, snatched up an apple and with a wave disappeared into them mess hall. Crossing the hall, she sat down next to Sander, opposite Barron and Caitlyn. Reaching out under the table with her foot, she promptly kicked her friend's ankle. "Hello Caitlyn."

Caitlyn pulled her ear plugs out and looked up. "Mitch, I didn't see you come in."

"There's a surprise." Mitchie threw half her apple (which she had nicked Sander's knife to cut) at her. "Yikes, cold front moving in!"

"Should we duck for cover?" Barron murmured, just as Tess tripped over the foot Caitlyn had moved slightly into the aisle to get away from Mitchie's kicking.

Manners had Caitlyn apologising immediately. "Oops sorry!" before looking up to see who it was she had tripped. "Actually no I'm not, seeing it's you."

At that Mitchie, Barron and Sander shared a speaking look and the same thought crossed their minds. '_Here we go again_.' It was a well known fact that Caitlyn's on-going feud with Tess was even bigger than Mitchie's.

Tess looked scornfully down her nose at her. "I would respond but…" She tried to make it sound as if it would be so far beneath her to speak to someone such as Caitlyn.

"But you are responding by saying you're not responding." Ella spoke up in her ditzy way and ruined it, much to the amusement of all around them, even Peggy hiding a grin.

Tess immediately turned to glare at her friend, hissing. "Ella, shut... Up!" before turning back, managing to accidentally on purpose tip her tray, spilling food over Caitlyn.

"Oops! Sorry." She said insincerely.

"Hey that was on purpose." Caitlyn cried out, wiping food off her trousers.

"Was it?" Tess tried to act innocently but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

Mitchie, who had grabbed napkins to help Caitlyn clean herself, turned and glared at her. "You're not fooling anyone, Tess, so just stop it."

Behind her, Sander and Barron murmured. "Go Mitchie!"

"Oh really in that case…"Tess somehow managed to tip her tray again, this time over Mitchie. "So sorry, I seem to have done it again."

"Leave Mitchie out of this, Tess," Caitlyn snapped, hands clenched in anger as the boys handed the napkins this time to Mitchie.

"Fine, I will if you insist." Tess deliberately tipped her tray again and this time the rest of her plate fell over Caitlyn. "I have to say it helps improve that outfit."

Caitlyn snapped altogether and threw her own noodles at the blonde, who dodged them allowing them to hit Peggy.

"Hey!" Peggy immediately threw her own noodles and actually managed to hit Tess (afterwards, the boys swore it had actually been deliberate).

Mitchie couldn't help herself, after a shocked breath; she broke into laughter at seeing the sauce running down Tess' hair. With a glare, the blonde dropped her tray, grabbed Ella's plate and slammed it onto Mitchie's head, "Here kitchen girl."

"I can not believe you did that." Mitchie pushed the plate off, eyes flashing dangerously as she reached for Sander's plate. "That was so out of order."

Out of nowhere a hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump. "Don't even think of it."

Swinging round, they found Brown glaring at them, "Director's cabin now!"

*****/////

The four girls stood in front of an angrily pacing Brown, dripping food over his floor. The only one who dared to move was Mitchie as she wiped sauce away from her eyes and rubbed her forehead. The force with which Tess had dumped the plate on her head had hurt and Mitchie now had the headache she had been trying to avoid.

With a deep sigh, knowing he was going to regret it before he even asked the question, Brown stopped pacing and turned to face them. "Lay it on me."

Almost as if the starter's pistol had been fired, both Tess and Caitlyn began speaking or should that be screeching. Simultaneously Mitchie and Peggy took a step backwards (and much to Brown's silent amusement) rubbed their ears.

He wasn't quite so happy to see Mitchie rub her forehead again.

Holding up his hand, he silenced them, "One at a time, Tess you first."

"It's that entire loser's fault, she's the one who flung the food, she's always been jealous of me. I'm going to sue; this was a Versace original, this shirt."

"Caitlyn, you next."

"She's impossible. She walks around here as if she owns the camp just because her mother won a couple of Grammy's. She's the one who spilled the food over Mitchie and me."

Behind them, Mitchie leaned over and pinched Peggy, pointing at Tess. Peggy shook her head violently and Mitchie pinched her again, growling in a whisper. "Tell him!"

"Enough!" Brown startled them. No-one had ever heard him shout before. "Who threw the food first?"

"That's easy, Caitlyn did." Tess literally smirked, actually thinking that she was going to get away with it.

Brown raised an eyebrow and then looked at the two girls standing behind them. "Mitchie, did you at any time throw food?"

"No Brown," Mitchie replied, looking straight into his eyes. "You stopped me before I could."

"Peggy?" Peggy nodded.

"Why did Caitlyn throw the food in the first place?"

"Because Tess spilt her food on us, Cait for the second time because she objected to her spilling it on me." Mitchie replied.

"And the plate I saw Ms. Tyler dump on you?"

Caitlyn spoke up this time. "Mitchie had laughed at her… Mitch, are you alright, I saw you rub your forehead."

"I'm fine." Mitchie responded, glaring at her friend slightly for drawing attention to it.

"Girls…" Brown pulled their attention back to him. "Normally, I would send you all to the kitchen but under the circumstances, and the fact I know Connie would refuse to have you, Tess, you and Peggy have trash duty for the rest of camp."

"WHAT!" Tess screamed. "Do you know who my mother is?"

Peggy, on the other hand, merely nodded quietly.

"Be quiet, Tess, and be glad I didn't ban you from all future Jams for what you did to Mitchie alone." When he noticed her about to complain again, he added, "One more word, and it can still happen."

Tess closed her mouth, glaring at him.

"You two can go, get cleaned up." Brown pointed to the door, waited for them to leave and then turned to Caitlyn and Mitchie. "Caitlyn…"

"I know." She sighed. "Even if I was provoked, I shouldn't have thrown the food."

"Glad to see you know that, and I know it's not really a punishment, considering how much time you already spend there but you're on permanent kitchen duty for the rest of camp." Brown shook his head. "I'm disappointed in just how this went down girls, I expected better of you two. Now go get cleaned up and Mitchie…"

"Yes Brown." Mitchie stopped by the door with Caitlyn.

"Take something for that headache you've now got."

"Yes Brown."

*****/////*****/////*****

_And here we go with the next chapter. The famous food fight - with just a little more food thrown!!!  
__And a fairer conversation with Brown. (8 Mar- Brown's name corrected in last two line of first half) Thanks to who caught that!!!_

_Tomorrow, fingers and toes crossed, one of my favourite scenes - Gotta Find You, the Rejoined Connection way._

_Look forward to reading all the reviews as always._


	19. Chapter 18 Gotta Find You

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 18

**Gotta Find You**

Mitchie sat curled up at the base of one of the oldest trees at Camp Rock, her song book on balanced on her knees, her guitar leaning against the tree beside her as she wrote the new song that had just come into her mind. She was under strict orders not to stretch herself following the shenanigans of the previous day.

The hit on the head Tess had given her has not only given her a headache but had triggered a set of nightmares that had actually had her scared to sleep at one point. When she had awoken that morning, she had actually been glad for the first time not to remember the details of her nightmares.

"Mitchie!" The sudden sound of someone calling her name had her closing her book and looking round just in time to see Caitlyn emerge into sight from near the mess hall.

"Here Caitlyn," Mitchie called back as she stood, brushing herself down, "Over by the lake."

"You know, Mitchie..." Caitlyn said sarcastically as she drew nearer. "That's not exactly the best description considering where we are."

Mitchie merely rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her.

Caitlyn grinned back at her, poking her hard in the arm. "At least you don't look like a vampire anymore."

"And you don't look like a panda," Mitchie shot back whip sharp, as she reached for her guitar.

"Then clearly we've both been 'resting'," Caitlyn raised her hands and did speech marks around the word 'resting'. "Actually, what have you been doing?"

"I wrote a new song for one thing and slept – finally- for a bit." Mitchie replied yawning slightly. "Did you want me for a reason or were you looking for me to exchange name calling."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Caitlyn rabbit-ted her nose. "Connie needs some more tacos and said that it would be quicker if you got them as you put them away."

"You'd forget your head on occasion if it wasn't attached to your shoulders." Mitchie started to walk away but then realised she was still holding her guitar. "And there's me talking, so would I apparently. Cait, can you put my guitar and song book in the cabin for me?"

"Of course," Caitlyn took them both, laughing as Mitchie spun completely in a full circle and started off again. "You are such a clown, Mitchie Torres."

"Takes one to know one, Caitlyn Gellar," Mitchie threw back.

"By the way, in case you're interested, Connie also said don't rush. You're still supposed to be resting."

"Yes mother." The sarcastic reply floated back to her.

*****/////

Mitchie strolled slowly along the lake path, taco box in hands, her gaze more on the lake than the wooden path and her mind more on the song she had sung that first day in the mess hall.

She sighed deeply.

Stopping for a moment, she dropped the box to free a hand to touch her now almost permanently worn silver J&M guitar pendant. It was almost as if she knew who ever had given it to her was thinking of her just at that precise moment.

Without realising, she sighed again and spoke aloud, "Hopefully."

She picked up the box again, unaware that she was being watched and had been for a while.

Shane leant against a tree next to him, arms folded across his chest, his guitar on his back, eyes fastened on the slender figure ahead of him. He had been looking for Mitchie for the last half hour and was not at all surprised to find her in the end on the lake path.

He shook his head, unsure as to how she hadn't managed to walk into the lake or into someone...

His thought stopped there and with a slight smile, he waited until she was nearer before stepping out, ensuring that she'd bump into him, "Mitchie."

Mitchie looked up when she realised that she had bumped into him. "Shane, I am so sorry."

He laughed. "I might have had something to do with it."

He looked down at the box, saw what she was holding and looked back upwards at Mitchie, smile growing broader. "Feeling hungry?" He teased her. "That's a big box for such a small person."

"Oh you're so funny... not!" Mitchie mock-grimaced at him, "And pop star or not, if I had a free hand, I would hit you, Shane Gray."

"That's rock star, Ms Torres." Shane shot back, making her laugh. "Do you have a minute or do you need to get that back to Connie?"

"I'm under strict orders not to rush, so I'm all yours." Mitchie replied, shifting the box slightly.

"Good, I have something I want to run past you." He pointed his hand, indicating for her to return in the direction she had come from. "Just there, near the willow, there's a seating area,"

"I see it." Mitchie led the way and then dropped the box, taking a seat on the ground, a leg hanging over the edge of the decking. "So Mr Gray, I'm all ears."

Shane sat down in front of her, mimicking her position and pulled his guitar round in front of him. He started to play and as the song went on, Mitchie grew impressed.

The song was good, extremely good, nothing like the music that Connect 3 was currently known for. It was raw emotion but there was also something hauntingly familiar about the chorus, something she couldn't quite put her finger on just at that moment.

Shane finished playing the last couple of chords and looked up.

Through-out the song, he had looked at Mitchie, catching her eyes at one point and she had blushed shyly. Now their eyes met again and Mitchie let loose an amazed sigh. "Wow!"

"I heard this girl playing and it reminded me of the music we used to play, the sound that I liked, so I started playing around with some chords." He looked into her eyes again. "I know it's not finished yet but..."

He stopped, inexplicably shy. All he knew was that Mitchie's opinion was important to him and he needed to hear it.

Mitchie reached out and touched his hand. "Shane, it was good, real good." He looked up her, his question in his dark eyes. "It really is and you know I don't lie."

He smiled, look at her closely; suddenly very glad that Mitchie was nothing like the rest of the girls he was forced or had to meet these days. Shane didn't know what it was but somehow, Mitchie and he connected at a very different level.

A level Shane liked and was beginning to want more than even he knew it.

"Shane, beginning to feel uncomfortable here," Mitchie said quietly, poking him. "Just why are you looking at me like that."

"You really have no idea just how different you are, do you Mitchie?"

"At least I'm unique." Mitchie smiled back at him.

"Oh you're definitely unique, Mitchie Torres." Shane replied, moving his guitar behind him as he rose to his feet and then helped Mitchie up. When they were standing, he put a couple of fingers under her chin and raised her eyes to his, "How are you by the way. I didn't miss hearing those nightmares you had last night."

"I've been better." Mitchie moved round him and picked up the box. "I heard Brown tell Connie that Nate and Jason were coming."

"And I am so not surprised to hear that." Laughing the two started to walk together along the path, not realising just how close together they were.

More importantly neither knew they were being watched by two different pairs of eyes – both unwelcomed if they had known.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Okay, here's the next chapter. From now on I really have to start going AU so updates may take a little longer._

_I hope you enjoy my version of the Gotta Find You song (and I would have used the Ugly Bug joke but that's a Caitlyn/Mitchie thing)_

_And to those who wanted Nate and Jason here, well at least they got mentioned. ;) Hey, you got Smitchie!! Be happy!!!_

_As always reviews wanted and welcomed._


	20. Chapter 19 Enter the Storm

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 19

**Enter the Storm**

"Tell me something..." Mitchie turned from the pile of clothing on her bed she had been going through to look at a bizarrely behaving Caitlyn. "Cait are you listening?"

"Tell you what?" Caitlyn responded in a muffled voice (she had just dived under her bed), clothes being thrown up in the air behind her, clearly searching for something.

"Why do I have to wear pyjamas for Pyjama Jam if I'm not actually performing?"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn actually whined although it was still muffled, making Mitchie smile slightly even though it never reached her eyes. "I'm looking for my fingerless gloves and you chose now to ask me about Camp Rock traditions."

"Yes and your gloves are under your pillow... where you put them this morning so you wouldn't lose them." The slight sarcastic note in Mitchie's voice had a dark undertone that had Caitlyn immediately stopping her frantic search.

Pulling back slowly from underneath her bed, Caitlyn rose to her knees and leant on her bed to look at her friend with cautious worry. Mitchie had moved to stand next to the windows, eyes fastened on the formerly blue sky watching it darkening swiftly as storm clouds built up over the mountains.

She was pale and just for a moment; Caitlyn could swear she was actually shaking.

This was not the Mitchie Torres that had walked into the kitchen the previous day, walking and laughing with Shane Gray – Shane pop star Gray- of all people. (Caitlyn feared for Mitchie's health and safety if Tess Tyler ever discovered the friendship!) It also had to be said that Caitlyn was still slightly shocked by just how different the pop star was, especially when talking to Mitchie.

She had actually narrowed her gaze at one point as she realised that he was almost half-way in love with her friend. He was most definitely 'in like' with her, that she was certain of.

She quickly brought her thoughts back on track as a distant rumble of thunder had Mitchie jump, colour fading completely. She also rubbed her forehead, a pained look crossing her face.

Caitlyn jumped to her feet. "Mitch, I left something in the kitchen, will you be alright on your own?"

"I'm sixteen, Cait, not six." Mitchie shot back. "I'll go back to finding something to for Pyjama Jam as you're being so insistent."

"Just don't wear green," Caitlyn called back over her shoulder. "Ten will give you thirty Tess and her clones will be because it's supposed to be your brand new friend's favourite colour."

"Hearing that!"

Caitlyn sped across the the mess hall and burst through the door. "Connie!"

Connie turned round. "Caitlyn, I thought you would be preparing for Pyjama Jam."

The teenager caught her breath. "Why is Mitchie afraid of storms?"

"Storms?" Connie actually looked taken aback. "Why do...?"

An even louder rumble of thunder sounded and Connie went almost as pale as her foster daughter. She turned to the man she had been talking to when Caitlyn burst in. "Steve..."

"I know." Steve Torres turned to the now slightly panicking Caitlyn. "You know about Mitchie's amnesia and the accident." Caitlyn nodded. "The night it happened, there was a massive storm front covering the entire Dallas area."

"Oh he...ck," Caitlyn turned back to Connie again. "Mitchie's starting another headache."

Before she could reply, Brown entered the kitchen. "You have no idea how glad I am you made it, Steve." He reached out and shook his friend's hand. "Nate and Jason just made it as well. I just left them with Shane getting ready for Pyjama Jam."

"Then it looks like it could be tonight." Steve put his arm around his wife. "Tonight we may just find out who Mitchie is."

"Oh dear lord, Mitchie's waiting for me." Caitlyn gasped and started for the door.

"Make her take something." Connie called after her before burying her head against her husband.

*****/////

Shane sat writing more of the second song he had been working on, foot tapping to the rhythm he could hear in his head. It had come to him while talking to Mitchie and Caitlyn the previous day (once Caitlyn had got over her shock at him being in the kitchen at all.)

He had caught her looking at him strangely at one point, a very peculiar look crossing her face. Briefly he wondered what it was she had seen but he had been distracted by a sudden burst of giggles from the two girls.

The sudden sound of footsteps following a car door closing had him swiftly moving his guitar to the other side of his bed. Moving to the door, he watched his two closest friends almost sprint to the cabin; Jason throwing the sky worried looks.

Shane promptly looked up himself. "What the..."

He had been so lost in the music he had been writing, he hadn't even noticed the storm front moving in. Before he could even consider it, Nate and Jason burst into the cabin, the latter dropping his bags (although Shane grinned as Jason gently put his guitar case down) before grabbing hold of Shane and Nate, "Group hug."

Jason actually sighed happily while still holding them. "I've missed this."

"Jase, air, need to breathe" Shane pulled gently away smiling internally at the disgusted look on Nate's face. He wasn't as fond of group hugs as Jason was. "Jason, Nate, good to see you."

"Shane." Nate put his own bags down (perhaps one of the reasons why he had not liked this particular hug), "Looks like we made it just in time."

"I hadn't even seen it come in." Shane admitted honestly as he turned to look back out at the storm. Jason moved to his side, scowling a bit. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Jason shook his head. "I just have the strangest of feelings."

"And he's been saying that since yesterday." Nate literally groused as he dropped onto one of the spare beds. "He's gone all mystic on me."

Before Jason could respond, Brown appeared in the doorway. "Hey there boys, glad to see you made it. You better start getting ready for Pyjama Jam. I'm going over to the kitchen to see if the last of the weekend's guests have arrived."

He turned and then put his head back in the doorway. "And you might just want to make sure you've got all your things inside Shane, this storm looks like it's going to be a big one..."

He cast a quick look at Jason, a look neither Shane nor Nate missed before disappearing.

The two youngest members of Connect 3 looked at each other, Nate sitting up as Shane joined him. "You don't think..." The curly haired guitarist asked in a low voice.

"It's one of the reasons I wanted you here." Shane replied in the same tone. "Apparently so do the adults, if not for the reason we know about."

"I hope they're right, Shane or this could hurt him."

"Even more than he already is or has been," Shane moved to Jason's side, watching the storm clouds.

'_And Mitchie come to that_.' But that thought he kept to himself.

Silence fell over the three of them, broken only by the thunder and Jason suddenly saying.

"She hates storms."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well here we go, not only do we have Smitchie kind of, but also Jason and Nate._

_And the scene is set, the players are in place and the atmosphere is being charged (literally in this case with the storm coming in!!!)_

_Look forward to hearng what you all have to say._


	21. Chapter 20 Edge of the Eye

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 20

**Edge of the Eye**

Entering the room where Pyjama Jam was always held, Caitlyn gave a snigger. "Mitch..."

"Yes," The brunette replied, tugging the purple wrap around top she was wearing tighter around her.

"It's a good thing we didn't shake hands. Look…" Caitlyn nodded her head to where Ella and Peggy were standing clearly waiting for Tess. Both girls were wearing white shorts and green hoodies, "Lemming Central."

Mitchie was about to speak when Tess suddenly appeared and had her gasping in shock. "Someone actually let her buy that?"

Tess was wearing a short green baby doll nightgown with spaghetti straps and after throwing a look at Caitlyn and Mitchie, the blonde was clearly smirking with glee as she mouthed: "Kitchen girl!"

"One of these days…" The clear unspoken threat in Mitchie's voice had Caitlyn hiding another snigger before singing softly.

"There may be trouble ahead…"

And for the first time that evening, Mitchie's quickly hidden giggle was genuine.

Especially as it was also very apparent that both Ella and Peggy were not impressed by her different outfit either.

"Where are your shorts and hoody?" Peggy demanded, glaring at the blonde. "You insisted that we wear them."

"Yeah, you made a point of us being dressed the same." Ella agreed, sounding for the first timenot all very ditzy.

"Hello, I'm the lead singer remember." Tess shot back. "It's only the backing singers that dress the same."

Without realising it, Peggy echoed Mitchie's earlier statement. "One of these days, Tess…"

"One of these days what, Peggy?" Tess snarled, folding her arms. "And do I look as if I care."

Before it could descend into the first ever fight between the three girls, Dee took the microphone and called Caitlyn up to the stage. "Caitlyn, you better come up first, considering…"

Before she could finish, Caitlyn jumped up onto the stage and stopped her before she could mention the storm.

"Sorry Dee." She murmured to the older woman, casting a quick look in Mitchie's direction. "Just didn't want to remind people of it."

Dee just shrugged and took up her place at the side of the stage again. She had just about given up trying to work out what was going on at Camp this year.

As she attached her laptop to the speakers, Caitlyn noticed Shane come into the room, followed closely by Nate and Jason. She gasped for a second, and shot a quick look to where Mitchie was now standing with Barron, Sander and Andy, not sure if she was glad that she hadn't seen them..

They were doing their best to make the brunette laugh but the rumble of thunder that had just occurred had been clearly audible even with all the noise of the Jam. She now had her arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand playing with the pendant.

Hoping against all hope that the music would help her friend, Caitlyn set her laptop off; started to dance (which she notice had Mitchie smiling slightly) and began to play the keyboard. People began to nod their heads and clap to the beat of the music she was playing, enjoying it.

"The girl gets better every year." Sander murmured.

"Roger that!" Andy replied; his mind clearly on the back beat as his fingers tapped a counter-rhythm.

"Man, someone is getting as green as her outfit." Barron murmured, looking over to where Tess was standing.

She also heard Ella murmur; "Hey Shane likes it to."

"Then he has quite clearly lost his mind!" Tess snapped back, a furious scowl covering her face.

Mitchie turned slightly, looking over her shoulder to see where Shane was standing at the back of the room, nodding his head in time with the music. She watched him turn his head slightly, clearly saying something to Nate who nodded in agreement before continuing to nod to the music.

Starting to turn back to Caitlyn, her gaze landed on the face of the third member of the group and she froze. The pain began to beat once more its ferocious roar, and unconsciously she raised one hand to her necklace once more as the other went to her forehead.

Without even knowing she was doing it, Mitchie took a step towards him.

And the storm thundered.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know, I know, it's short but I just don't think it would be right to make it any longer.  
__(And I would never have got it out to you tonight if I had)_

_You may only get one update this weekend. The next chapter is too important to rush, I'm sure you all know why._

_Reviews as always welcomed_


	22. Chapter 21 And the Storm Thundered

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 21

**And the Storm Thundered**

"Jake."

A single word, a single simple name somehow found the ability to echo through-out the hall, even as it was almost buried in the rumble of the storm's thunder, unknowing of the power it now had to change lives; all contained in a single word, a single one syllable name.

But somehow Jason Richmond heard it.

And the storm thundered.

Turning to where he was sure that it had come, using the training he had received from his music, his gaze fastened on the slim brunette standing in the middle of the hall. She had one hand at her forehead and the other clearly holding a necklace; her gaze quite clearly fastened on him, not Nate or Shane as he had grown used to expecting but on him.

He was suddenly struck with the feeling that he knew her but how… where, when?

And the storm thundered.

That was when it hit him... hard like a physical blow deep in his stomach – so hard he felt like he had been sucker-punched.

Could it be after all this time, after all this agonizing time, that here right now at Camp Rock; in the very place where he had been when she had been torn so cruelly from his life all those years ago, she was being returned to him?

Was this surprisingly fragile looking girl the reason that Shane wanted him to come to Camp Rock?

And the storm thundered.

He took a closer look at the brunette and began to realise that there was something familiar about her; something that reached deep into his very soul and the hope that had been burning so low within his heart; the hope that had been beginning to fade, began to grow from its low burning embers into a fierce familiar fire.

Eyes widening, he took a step forward himself, mouthing, "Mitchie?"

And the storm thundered.

Behind him, Shane and Nate looked at each other but it was Nate that stepped forward to put his hand on Jason's shoulder, a deep look of concern in his eyes – unsure that he should be doing this but knowing that it had to be said. "Jason, it may not be her, don't do this to yourself."

"You don't know that for sure, Nate." Jason's reply was absent, his attention fastened on the girl in front of him, seeing nothing else; unable to see anything else in that particular moment.

And the storm thundered.

Shane however, knowing what he little he did, chose to look straight at Mitchie. His eyes darkened with deep concern at how pale she was, even paler than when he had first entered the hall and seen her standing with Barron, Sander and Andy. He was also not slow to notice just how panicked Caitlyn was now beginning to look, even as she continued to perform.

And the storm thundered again, this time even louder than ever before.

Mitchie took another step towards Jason but all of a sudden, a look of intense pain crossed her face and she clutched her head with both her hands. She moaned slightly.

And the storm thundered again as the music stopped, lights flickering in the hall room.

Eyes widening, recognising what was about to happen with the brunette, having seen it occur that first day; that early summer day that now seemed so long ago and in another time (and most definitely a different Shane Gray), Shane found himself also stepping forward as well, mouthing her name. "Mitch…"

On the stage having been forced to stop her performance by the storm, Caitlyn was moving around the keyboard, her fearful eyes fastened on her friend, '_Oh no Mitchie, not now, please don't pass out now!_'

None of them heard Dee tell them all to return to their cabins as quickly as they could or saw Brown, Connie and Steve Torres enter the room.

And the storm thundered, growing even louder.

Almost before he even knew he was moving, Jason was across the room, moving through the campers that were being sent back to their cabins because of the storm. He managed to arrive at her side just in time to catch her as with a pained cry, she fell almost gracefully to the floor.

Looking down at her, he saw the necklace and he paled almost as much as the unconscious girl in his arms, "Mitchie!"

Shane followed close behind him, falling to his knees beside his friend, shaking hand reaching out to touch the pale Mitchie's face; his own face a mask of agony as his own feelings for her made their appearance. "Mitch…"

Caitlyn joined them, catching hold of Mitchie's hand. Looking up, she noticed Tess watching them with one of the most scornful looks on her face and clearly about to say something scathing about the unconscious girl.

"Say one word, Tyler, and I will make sure that you regret it for the first time for the rest of your life."

And the storm thundered.

What ever it was she saw in Caitlyn's fierce gaze, and in the look that Shane Gray threw at her as well, Tess Tyler for the first time in her life chose the wisest option and remained silent.

Instead, she chose once again the wiser option and pulled Ella and Peggy with her, leaving the room with the other campers.

And the storm thundered.

With a sudden gasp, Mitchie's eyes flew open and she found herself looking straight up into Jason's brown eyes. A look of wonderment crossed her face. "I know you."

Her voice was soft, broken almost and strangely child-like. She freed her hand from Caitlyn's hold and raised it to her necklace. "You gave me this."

Then hand shaking slightly, she raised it to touch his cheek, a look of disbelief warring with hope, wonderment and yes, remembered love in her eyes. "You promised to help me build a birdhouse, Jake."

"And I will little sister, you know I will." He murmured back, brushing her hair from her face before adjusting his hold in his arms, holding her closer to him. "I've always kept my promises to you, my Mitchie."

With a peculiar smile, she allowed herself to fall into the darkness once more, sighing. "Jake."

And the storm thundered.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, as promised, here's the one chapter of this weekend._

_So that's one very good weekend for me. I finish all 4 Twilight books and get one of the most important chapters of this story up for you guys and girls._

_I am so looking forward to hearing what you think of this particular chapter (the style alone sort of helps there, at least that's what I think)_

_So lets here what you have to say people. Lets see if you can get me to the 200 mark on reviews for the first time.  
(This is just a wish by the way, if you just want to read, that fine with me as well.)_


	23. Chapter 22 Out of the Storm

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 22

**Out of the Storm**

Connie stood in the doorway of her cabin, looking at the five young people it who had taken it over. They had all moved in just before the storm had broken into fierce rain, not that one member of the group was truly aware of it. Brown and Steve had gone to the directors' cabin, almost as if they could sense that this was not a moment for them.

Her foster daughter still lay unconscious on her bed yet at the same time, it was clear that she was the central focus of the small group.

Every movement, every sound had the four others jumping to her side – not that the eldest had ever left there in the first place. From the moment that Jason Richmond had carried her into the cabin and laid her down amongst her pillows and blankets as if she was the most fragile thing he had ever seen, he had been on the bed next to Mitchie, her small hand in his.

Most of the time, he was humming the same melody she had heard Mitchie playing since her last nightmare before Camp Rock, occasionally leaning forward to brush a bang out of her eyes as she moved slightly restlessly.

And when he wasn't humming, Shane Gray (she was still having a little trouble believing what she had seen in that particular young man's face every time he looked at Mitchie), was playing the same tune on Mitchie's guitar from his seat on Caitlyn's bed. In fact, she was sure even Caitlyn and Nate Howard had been humming at one point – especially when the storm was at its epoch.

As that particular thought crossed her mind, Connie shuddered.

Mitchie had awoken at that point, screaming in terror and for the first time in six years, she had been unable to get anywhere near her.

Jason had pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head in his neck, sobbing furiously. He had started to hum at that point, burying his face in her hair before looking at Shane and mouthing 'Play' at him. The younger man had merely nodded and picked up the guitar once more, gently playing as Nate and Caitlyn had joined in the harmony vocally.

For one brief moment of time, Connie had actually felt jealous at not being there for Mitchie but an unspoken plaintive plea for help from the young man who had been holding her had quickly silenced it and she had joined him on the bed to soothe the clearly terrified Mitchie – whether it was from the storm or the memories that could possibly be making their appearance they had yet to know.

It had also been the first time that she had allowed her-self to acknowledge what the possible return of Mitchie's memories would actually mean for her and her husband.

In some respects, Connie had always known that the brunette child they had agreed to foster that stormy night six years ago was on loan to her but Mitchie had become so much a part of them, it had almost been forgotten. She had become the child they themselves had been unable to have and the thought of losing her now was a painful blow.

Even though she was extremely happy that Mitchie seemed to have found the one person she had been unknowingly searching for in the dark mists of her lost memories.

*****/////

Jason looked up from the slender figure in the bed and across to the woman who had clearly been responsible for keeping her safe for the last six years; had been her mother for all that time, catching the look that crossed her face as she looked from him to Mitchie.

Contrary to the popular opinion (except of course for Nate and Shane who was well aware of the mask that he wore when they were in public) Jason was actually a very intuitive and intelligent individual.

It wasn't hard to imagine what the older woman must be feeling just at that moment. He had seen that same look when he had sent his plea for help when Mitchie had become hysterical at the height of the storm. It had been then and was now the look of a woman who was about to lose one of the most important people in her life.

He looked round at the other three in the room, not wanting to leave Mitchie without someone; only to find himself grinning as his gaze fell on Nate and Caitlyn.

The pair were leaning against each other fast asleep, in fact, Caitlyn had her head on Nate's shoulder and Nate had his head on hers. The only thing that was holding them up was the bed they were leaning against, as for some reason known only to themselves, they were both sitting on the floor.

He turned his gaze to Shane and found him also grinning at the sight of the couple, his cam-phone in his hand having clearly just taken a picture. He shook his head, knowing only too well what this was going to mean in the future, even as Shane whispered. "For Mitch, Jason, can't let her miss this."

Jason just sighed heavily, deciding that this was not the time to challenge him – even as he knew that he would most probably join in the teasing just as much when the time came.

"Watch her for me, Shane, she's settled down slightly." He whispered eyes widening at the look in his friend's eyes as he moved from the bed to sit next to Mitchie, the guitar that he knew was not Shane's leaning against his legs and being given the same respect as if it was one of his own.

'_Exactly what have you been doing since you got here, Shane, and why are you looking at her like that?_' Jason asked himself silently, knowing that this was not the time to pose the question to the younger man – as much as he wanted to – until the more important mystery had been explained.

With a tire sigh, he rose and moved to stand next to Connie.

"Hi." He said softly. "I don't think I got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Jason Richmond."

"Connie Torres."

"I won't take her from you, you know if she is my Mitchie."

Connie turned and looked at him in shock, totally surprised at what he was saying. "I beg your pardon?"

Jason continued, "**I **would never, could never be that cruel." He scoffed slightly, running a hand through his hair, a strange look in his eyes. "Anyway, there are other reasons why I wouldn't take the only real parents she's ever known from her but that's not a story for now."

"Jason..." Connie reached out and touched his should in reassurance. "You don't have to..."

"No." He interrupted her. "Please believe me, this is just one of the stories that has to be told but I just wanted you to know you will always be welcome in her life."

He laughed softly, his smile lighting up his face. "Instead of thinking of it as losing Mitchie, think of it as gaining me." His smile grew broader. "In fact, why don't you think of it as gaining three more children, especially Shane from the look of it?"

He grew serious once more. "Although he and I are going to have a serious talk from what I've been seeing."

"You're so sure that she is your sister." Connie murmured looking over her shoulder at Mitchie.

"Only **my** sister would know the promise I made about the birdhouse." Jason replied simply.

A sound from the bed had them suddenly refocusing their attention.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And on with the story, I know not the one perhaps you were all thinking it would be but hey, it wouldn't be me if I did the expected now!! LOL ;)  
__As always, I hope you enjoy enough to review and I'm only 20 away form 200!!! That is just so brilliant._


	24. Chapter 23 Out of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 23

**Out of Darkness**

Mitchie groaned, hands going immediately to her head as pain like she had never felt before thundered almost as loud as the storm that had generated it in the first place. She bit her lip, desperately trying not to scream even as the wave of pain seemed to grow once more and then fade away.

A finger tapped her lips, making her release them from her teeth. "Don't do that, Mitchie…"

A soft familiar voice reprimanded her quietly as a gentle hand brushed a lock of hair away from her face, "I know it hurts honey but the pain or the injection, your choice mija?"

Mitchie groaned again. "Connie…"

"Mitchie." Connie's voice was firm. "You are in pain; you know this is your only option."

Instead of answering, Mitchie lowered her arm instead in response and turned her face away, eyes screwed up tight. "Just get it over with, Connie, please."

"You still don't like injections, Mitch?" A second familiar voice said distracting her as the needle went into her arm.

"What sane person does?" She growled through gritted teeth, before biting off a further wave of pain.

Waiting for the medication to take effect, she chose instead to concentrate on the second voice; the voice that sounded slightly different yet had once been as familiar to her as the beating of her heart once upon a time.

Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself looking up into her foster mother's brown eyes. "Was I dreaming again, Connie, or are the headaches finally sending me insane?"

There was an almost pleading note in her voice, begging for her to tell it was the truth and not one of the nightmares she had been having since she was ten. It tore at the hearts of all them listening to her even as they found themselves suppressing smiles.

"Mitchie!" Connie exclaimed in shock, even a low wave of laughter came from behind her. "No, honey, it wasn't a dream and you are most definitely not going insane."

"Wouldn't be too sure of that, this is Mitch we're talking about here." Caitlyn moved forward and sat down on her bed so that her friend could see her.

Mitchie turned her head slowly towards her and glared. "I will get you back for that Caitlyn Gellar."

"Promises, promises." Caitlyn returned as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ladies, if you please." Connie sighed, drawing her foster daughter's attention back to her. "Mitchie, I know this may seem a little odd but do you remember when I first met you one of the questions I asked?"

Mitchie nodded slightly, hand once more going to her head. "You asked me what my name was, and all I said was Mitchie, oh and that I was ten. I think I was very proud that I was ten for some reason."

"Honey, I need you to tell me your name." Connie took Mitchie's other hand in hers.

Mitchie swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly feeling dry and Caitlyn immediately grabbed a bottle of water off the bedside locker and handed it to her. Mitchie's eyes widened slightly as she caught the straw and she gave her friend a minute smile even as she took a drink to ease her throat, barely raising her aching head from her pillows.

Connie waited for her to finish and then asked once more. "What is your real name, Mitchie?"

Mitchie actually frowned (and the carefully watching Jason actually had to smother a laugh, the look was so familiar to him) before replying: "My name is Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond but I prefer Mitchie, that's… what…"

She slowed, her eyes moving past Connie to the young man standing behind her.

"That's what he calls me."

"And who is he, honey?" Connie asked, swallowing the sudden wave of emotion that was rising up; only to find herself sincerely surprised by the look that appeared in Mitchie's eyes.

A sudden wicked glint had suddenly appeared in Mitchie's eyes and Caitlyn actually went "O-oh!" before covering her mouth. It was not the first time that she had seen that particular look and she knew only too well that it meant trouble for someone.

"His full name, Connie," Mitchie asked, her eyes returning to Jason who actually went pale as he realised what she was about to do.

He stepped forward and glared at her warningly. "Don't you dare?"

"Connie did ask, Jake." Mitchie replied innocently, brown eyes widening as far as she could (even though she winced at the exaggerated movement). "I can't let her down now that I do remember and I most definitely do remember."

He threw his hands up in the air, "Why couldn't it be the one thing that you permanently forgot!? Why did have to be one of the things you actually remembered first!?"

He actually growled, much to the amusement and shock of his two band mates.

"Jason, everyone already knows your name. It's all over the fan sites." A look of confusion crossing his face, Nate moved to sit on the bed next to Caitlyn. "What's the problem?"

Shane however was looking at Mitchie and found a smile playing at her lips. There was something about that smile that reached inside him and he moved forward to kneel at her bedside in front of Nate and Caitlyn.

"Mitch, what is his name?" He asked softly, drawing her attention to himself for a moment. "I've always thought it was Jason Antonio."

"Oh it is, but it's only half his name."" Mitchie replied as she grinned at him before returning her gaze to the young man in question.

"Jake…" She held out her hand to him and he moved forward, kneeling in front of Connie. "You've been with-holding."

He covered both of their hands with his own. "For a good reason and you used to know that. Get the worse over with, little sister."

She turned to look at the other three opposite her, the mischievous glint in her eyes even more pronounced. "Are you ready?"

"Get it over with, Mitchie." Jason growled again, poking her in the side and making her giggle. "You're worse than a band-aid. You always were even as a kid."

"Okay, well let me introduce you to Jason Antonio Kyle Eduardo Richmond, known to me as Jake."

Before anyone could react to her sudden announcement, she suddenly yawned.

"Tired now, tease later."

With that, Mitchie released her hand from her brother and foster mother, turned over to face Shane almost nose to nose, snuggled into her pillows and went sleep.

All they could do was bite down on their laughter and leave her to sleep – although Caitlyn quickly followed her example and went to sleep on her own bed.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Oh my gosh, another chapter, I am so on a roll at the moment, lets see what the next couple of days brings shall we!!!!  
LOL especially as it is the weekend after all!!! Insert mad giggling!!!_

_And you almost made it to the 200 review mark with the last chapters, you are all fantastic and I appreciate them all more than  
you know._

_So read and read or even read and review, all is good for me!!!!!_


	25. Chapter 24 Through the Shadows

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 24

**Through the Shadows**

Jason sat on the steps of his sister's cabin, a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the picture that was normally found on his bedside table. It was the picture of a young teenager holding a little long haired girl in his arms. Both were clearly laughing merrily, frozen at that precise moment in time in sheer happiness.

"We looked really happy then." A soft voice said from behind him and Mitchie emerged to sit next to him. She reached out and ran a finger down the side of the frame. "Was that before or after you gave me this, I don't quite remember everything yet, not in detail."

Her hand automatically went to the J&M guitar pendant.

"After." Jason replied, looking down at the picture once more and then holding it out to her. "This is your one by the way. I've been carrying it around for you."

Mitchie took it from him and then leant backwards to put it inside the cabin safely before returning to her place next to him. For a moment she looked at him, a strange almost bewildered look in her eyes before leaning against his arm, her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you even though I didn't know it, Jake." Mitchie's voice was so soft, it was barely audible. "I always knew that there was a missing piece of me that was more important than my memories, I think it was you."

Jason stood abruptly and moved away from her a couple of paces. "I should never have come here; I should have been home with you. You wouldn't have been left alone if I had been there."

"Stop it Jake, stop it right now. Don't you ever regret coming to Camp Rock, I won't let you." Mitchie rose to her feet, glaring at his back. "How the…!"

"Mitchie…" There was a clear warning note in his voice as he turned to look at her.

"I wasn't going to," She snarled back. "What happened to me is not your fault. If they hadn't taken me, it would have been someone else's daughter or sister, Jake."

"But it wasn't, Mitch. Those… people…" He changed the word he had wanted to use at her warning look in return. "Those people took you, stole you from us; **STOLE YOU FROM ME**!"

He literally shouted the last four words and without thinking, she literally launched herself from the steps of the cabin and into his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist. "But I'm back, Jake, you found me."

"I think Camp Rock found you, Mitchie." He murmured, wrapping her in his arms. "You always said that you would find a way to get here."

He drew back from her slightly and as much as he didn't want to ask the question, he knew that he had to. "I don't want to ask this Mitchie, I really don't but I have to know."

She dropped to the ground, still in his arms and looked up at him. "Know what, Jake? I'll answer any question that I can remember the answer for."

He took a deep breath and then took her by the shoulders, looking down into her eyes. "Do you remember what happened that summer, Mitch?"

*****/////

The two siblings sat together on the sofa in Brown's cabin, Mitchie in the curve of her brother's arm and Connie at her side, their hands joined.

Brown and Steve leant on the desk to the right of them while Caitlyn sat curled up in pillows on the floor in front of them. Nate and Shane had taken seats opposite them in the single chairs.

Shane had a peculiar look in his eyes that neither his uncle nor his two band-mates had ever seen before. His eyes also never left the pale face of the girl opposite him – leaving Jason to wonder once more what had happened between his sister and his friend.

He was distracted from his perusal of Shane's face and his intentions (a fact he was laughing internally at for even using the old fashioned term especially with the seriousness of the current situation) when Steve Torres coughed.

"Are you sure that you want to do this now, niña?" Steve asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "You've only just started to remember those missing years. This could be extremely painful for you; perhaps we should wait until…"

"No, please." His foster daughter looked up at him, tears glinting with the merest hint of tears. "If I don't do it now, Steve, I really don't think that I will want to."

"Mija…"

"Please Connie, don't." Mitchie tightened her hold on Connie's hand, leaning into her shoulder for a moment before retreating into Jason's hold once more.

He immediately smiled at her in reassurance and she wrinkled her nose at him. Across from them, Shane raised his hand to cover a smile while Caitlyn and Nate happened to glance at each other, swallowing a laugh.

Over her head, Connie and Steve shared a quick look. They were amazed at just how easily Jason and Mitchie had fallen so quickly into their sibling relationship once more. It was almost as if the six years had not really happened and they had never been separated.

Steve remained was unsure as to whether they should be concerned or just let the cards fall as they were dealt. Connie however had seen the look in Mitchie's eyes as she looked up at her brother on the way to the cabin. She had never seen such a look of trust before in the teenager's eyes before, not even when she had looked at them.

"Alright, if you are sure," Mitchie nodded and Steve sighed heavily, resigning himself. "You know I'm going to have to record this for back home, Mitch, for the official record."

"I know." She replied. "You better start the recording then because once I start, I don't want to stop until, well you'll see."

Steve sighed again. "As you wish…"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Like I said, I'm on a roll, now the only thing that can stop me is going to be whatever is going to be doing this weekend._

_Thank you for all your lovely comments, especially JonasBrothersMusic, yes you were the 200th reviewer, congratulations.  
so looking forward to the groans when you realise I've left you with another cliffhanger!!! LOL ;)_


	26. Chapter 25 Into the Past

Title: Rejoined Connection

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 25

**Into the Past**

"Where do you want me to start?"

"What do you remember?"

_Flashback_

"You're just being stubborn Jake, you know that." I sat in the middle of my brother's bed watching him throw things around his room. "You've wanted to go to Camp Rock for the last two years and now **they** have said that you can go, you're being an idiot."

"And what's wrong being concerned about leaving my precious little sister with people who won't look after her the way she should be." Jason threw his arms in the air. "Why did they choose the one summer the grandparents are away?"

I sighed heavily. "Jake, I'm ten years old. I can look after myself."

"You shouldn't have to." He sat down with a thump beside me and drew me into his arms, resting his chin on my head as I wrapped my arms around his chest. "Mitch..."

"I want you to go, Jake." I murmured into his chest. "I want to know about Camp Rock too."

"I'll phone you every day." He promised, kissing the top of my head.

"You better Jason Richmond or I'll never let you hear the end of it, I promise you."

_End Flashback_

"Jason left for Camp and I was left at home with our parents, well actually make that the housekeeper and her husband." Mitchie grinned. "Mrs Mac took great delight in spoiling me. I think I ate more cookies and deserts those first two weeks Jake was away than I had ever eaten before."

"Oh my..." Mitchie suddenly turned to look at Shane, a look of surprise in her eyes. "I just remembered speaking to you."

_Flashback_

"Hello."

I sat back on my bed and stared at my phone. That was not my brother's voice.

"Is anyone there?"

"Why have you answered my brother's phone?" I said suddenly, a threatening note in voice. "Where's Jason?"

The person on the other end of the phone burst into laughter. "Hold your horses, little sister, your brother just stepped out for a second. I only picked his phone up because I saw who was calling; I knew he wouldn't want to miss you."

"Who are you?" I asked beginning to feel curious before I answered my own question; glad no-one was in the room as I blushed heavily. "Oh wait; you must be Brown's nephew. Jason said he was sharing a cabin with you."

"And the winner of Final Jam is..." The boy on the other end of the phone laughed again. "I have to go now, your brother is here." I could tell that the phone had been moved away from his mouth as the next sentence was distant. "Hey Jason, your sister's on the phone."

"Thanks man, I'll see you later to talk that piece for Beach Jam alright."

"Cool. Have to go, need to see Uncle Brown."

The next thing I knew I was talking to my brother again.

_End Flashback_

Shane looked back at Mitchie, a look of surprise on his own face. "I'd forgotten that too."

The surprise faded to be replaced with a smile. "Now that I think of it, your voice has always been a little familiar, the attitude too come to think of it."

Mitchie returned it with a shy smile of her own, much to the amusement of a closely watching Caitlyn; especially with the slight blush that grace her friend's cheeks as well.

'_Well, well, well_.' She thought, '_Apparently what's happening is happening to both of them. This is going to be interesting_.'

Catching sight of Jason's face, Caitlyn found herself having to hide a smile. '_Oh my word, this is going to make things real interesting indeed_.'

Jason was looking from his sister to Shane, a peculiar look on his face before a look of determination entered his eyes, as if he had made a decision. He looked at Shane once more, coughing slightly to gain his attention as Shane and Mitchie were still looking at each other.

Once he caught it, Jason mouthed to him. "_You and me, talk later_."

"What else do you remember, Mitchie." Steve stepped forward, growing amused him-self at all the silent conversations and looks that were happening amongst the teenagers in front of him but knowing that he need to pull his foster daughter back on track.

Mitchie paled and actually started to shake slightly, the smile and blush fading away as if they had never been. Immediately Connie and Jason tightened their respective holds on her.

_Flashback_

Even though it was summer vacation, I still had lessons with a private teacher.

Not that I minded all that much as Ms Lawson was one of the coolest piano teachers that you could find. During the official term, I had to learn all the classical pieces that you are expected to learn for exams but during vacation, she would let her favourite pupils play around with modern music.

And as she only took two pupils during vacations, it does kind of tell you what she thought of me; especially as these particular lessons were free and by invitation only; no matter who or where you came from.

Not that Jake and I had ever told our parents that!

Normally Mr Mac would drive me to and back from my lessons but 'mother' had decided that she needed him for the day as she intended to go into Phoenix to do some shopping and didn't want to drive.

I took my bike instead, something I was quite gleeful about as it was rare I was allowed to go out on it by myself. It was as I was going to my lesson; I caught sight of the black car.

It wasn't the first time that I had seen it in the last two weeks either. Almost everywhere I had gone, I had seen it parked in the area where I happened to be and yes, before you ask, I am sure it was the same car I had been seeing.

Remember I had a brother who was five years older me and was into cars just as much as any teenage boy was. Add to that, Mr Mac seemed determined to make sure I knew all about them as well. I'm not quite sure what that say about me but that's the way things were.

Okay so I wasn't as interested as I made myself out to be but at least I knew enough to recognise the same make of car if it had been following me around for a couple of weeks.

Hey I'm not stupid either.

_End Flashback_

Mitchie started shaking. "No, no I don't want to remember."

Jason immediately pulled her into his lap, allowing her to bury her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked over to Steve. "Is that enough?"

The elder man moved to his side, an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jason but she has to. Please, for her as much as anyone."

Jason actually growled and opposite him, Nate threw Shane a disbelieving look as he could swear that he had heard one from him as well.

"Mitch, I know this is hurting but you have to try."

Mitchie looked up, eyes blazing.

"Mitchie..."

"They thought that I was their daughter that had been stolen from them, Steve. That's why they took me." She looked into her brother's face. "They took me from my family because they thought I was the daughter that had been stolen from their family only weeks before."

"And the accident," This time the question came from Connie.

"The storm, I was having hysterics, she was leaning over the back of the seat trying to calm me down and he just lost control of the car."

Short, simple and clearly not the whole truth but it was clear that Mitchie was determined not to say anything else; particularly at that moment in time and the short, sharp way that she spoke this time.

Connie looked up at her husband. "That's enough for today, Steve. She's been through enough. She has only just got her memories got back for goodness sake."

"I'm taking her back to her cabin, guys are you coming."

Jason rose to his feet, with his sister in his arms.

Seconds later, the five were gone, leaving the three adults to their own thoughts.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Here it is, the third chapter in a row and I managed to slip in a little Smitchie as well.  
Not quite sure how but hey there you go._

_Now all I have to do is work out what I am going to write tomorrow. Mmmm, talk between Jason and Shane or a Smitchie moment or even both. Now there's a thought!!!!_

_If you want your input on this particular question, I'm all sure you know what to do._

_Don't you all just love me now. ;)_


	27. Chapter 26 Brotherly Conversation

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 26

**Brotherly Conversation**

Two days later, Jason stood watching Caitlyn and Mitchie playing around on the rocks, Caitlyn with her laptop and his sister clearly singing something.

Having been through it himself, it was obvious that they were practicing their act for Final Jam as only the bravest of souls would actually go out into this particular rocky area on the shore of Lake Rock as it almost guaranteed them privacy.

He shook his head, amused by just how much of his young sister was still present in the vibrant young woman she now was. He felt a wave of gratitude go through him for Connie and Steve Torres, thankful beyond words for what they had done for her in the six years she had been gone.

Even as the familiar… he shook his head once more, determined not to put his thoughts on that particular subject.

However, it did remind him of another subject he wanted to deal with and Jason turned to go look for a certain longhaired lead vocalist.

He found Shane in the empty mess hall, song book and pen in hand, clearly writing a song from what he had overheard. A foot-tapping, hand-clapping one from the sound of it and nodded in appreciation, from what little he had heard it sounded good.

"Sounding good, Shane," Jason moved into the room, noticing a drummer absently hitting out a beat in the corner of the room. "Is that the song you wanted Nate and me to listen to?"

"Jason." Shane smiled, shutting the book quickly and putting his pencil back in the pocket of his jeans. "Thanks and yes, it's not quite finished yet but I'm still hoping that you and Nate like it."

Jason nodded and then took a deep breath, diving in the deep end as he was beginning to think of it as.

"Can we talk?"

The seriousness in Jason's voice actually had Shane swallowing heavily.

"Of course, Jase, you know that." He looked round and noticed that Andy was in the room with them, beating away as always to a rhythm that only he could hear, "Outside?"

"I think it might be for the best." Jason agreed, leading the way back outside.

He walked to a spot where he could see his sister (for some strange reason waving a scarf around in the air as Caitlyn held her sides, clearly suffering from hysterical laughter.)

Turning, he found Shane watching them as well, a strange smile on his face and his eyes fixed on the brunette.

"That's what we need to talk about Shane." He punched his friend's shoulder and not very lightly at that, drawing his attention back. "Every time I look at you, especially if Mitch is in the vicinity, your gaze in on her."

"Ah…" Shane drew it out, sitting down on the log bench just behind them. He dropped his gaze to the ground, unsure of what exactly he should say. He had never really been in this place before and most definitely never expected the person to be calling him in line to be Jason.

He looked up and found his friend watching him, a strangely blank look in his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want me to say Jason. You've met your sister; you know just how adorable she is."

"Shane, please don't do that. I'm having a hard enough time as it is." Jason sighed and sat down next to him, going back to what was fast becoming one of his favourite occupations, watching his sister. "And yes, I do know how adorable she is, Mitchie always was and is."

"I don't want to play the big brother, especially as I've only just got Mitch back and I have no idea how she would react if she ever found out I was doing this – except for the fact I'm fairly sure I wouldn't like it".

"It's bad enough I'm having a hard time balancing between being your friend and brother (and you know that's how I think of you and Nate) and being her brother, I just need to know what exactly it is I am balancing between."

Shane smiled slightly, "Yes, I know that's how you think of me, Jase and for that reason alone, I wish I could give you a straight answer."

"Then give me something, or at least try to." Jason glanced at Shane briefly before returning to Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"All I know is that there is something about Mitchie that draws me to her. I need to know her opinion, to let her know that I have heard what she has called me on and I'm listening, changing because of it; that I want to change because of it."

Shane looked down for a moment before raising his head to look in the direction of the two girls who were now chasing each other over the rocks.

"Look at her, Jase, who wouldn't want to be close to someone like that, so honest and so free in spite of everything she's been through. It's like she's the beacon in the window and I'm the lost soul being drawn to her, like a magnetic connection pulling me, and I was lost Jason, you know that. I had lost my connection to the music, to my self."

"But with Mitchie, when she smiles, speaks to me, laughs at me even..."

Shane broke off unable to put into words what he wanted to say but some how feeling that this was the most important thing.

He started again, "The mysterious girl with her song and voice started this, Jason but Mitchie, Mitchie just does something else for me. I just can't put in into words. I don't know if I'm ready to yet. I only know that Mitchie is becoming too important to me and I never want to lose it."

Jason sighed, suddenly feeling unsure of just how he should react. On one hand, he wanted to warm Shane away from his sister because she was his sister and she just wasn't old enough to be having someone thinking about her like this. (However a brotherly instinct warned him that this would not go down well with the said sister if she ever found out about it)

But the changes in Shane, the changes that had happened since meeting Mitchie were so patently obvious he knew it would be the wrong thing to do – especially for Shane.

He didn't want him to go back to being the jerk he had been before coming back to Camp Rock. He liked having his old friend back, even if Shane was clearly falling for his very own sister!

Added to that, he had also seen something in Mitchie's eyes when she had been looking at him that day in Brown's cabin and the shy blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

Jason knew deep in his own heart that if Shane was the one to put that look in her eyes, he wouldn't want to be the one to take it away from her – especially as he had only just got her back. Mitchie was too important to him as well.

"Alright, fine." Jason stood up and turned to look at his friend. "But Shane…"

Shane stood as well. "I know, hurt her and you'll kill me."

"Something along those lines, yeah."

*****/////*****/////*****

_When I started this chapter I had every intention of it being this and Smitchie but the boys decided otherwise._

_They also decided that they were going to be surprisingly grown-up about it. Yeah, I know, shocked me too and I wrote it!!!!!!_

_I have started the next chapter which is going to be entirely Smitchie (even though Shane doesn't know that and we do)_

_Look forward as always to hearing what you have to say._


	28. Chapter 27 On the Lake

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 27

**On the Lake**

Shane sat leaning back against one of the canoes, song book balanced on his knees. He was sitting in such a way he had his head on the canoe, his face turned up to the sun and blue sky. To all appearances, he appeared to be enjoying the sunny day and the rare opportunity of being alone, especially since Nate and Jason had arrived at camp.

His thoughts however were not on the song he had just finished but on the conversation that he and Jason had had only that morning. One of the most important conversations he had ever had in his life and yes, he was placing it above the conversation that gave them their record deal.

Everything that he had told Jason had been the truth but for one thing that he had left out, and if he was honest with himself, the most important thing.

He was pretty sure that he was half-way in love with one of his best friends' sister.

He turned back to his song book, pulling his pencil out of his pocket and started to fine tune the song that he been writing. "Turn on the radio…"

Coming up on the lakeside path, Mitchie grinned to herself as she heard him singing. Pulling her hands out of her pockets, she jumped off the wooden path and moved down to the canoes. Dropping down to her knees, she leant on the canoe and over his shoulder, brushing back the hair from her face.

"Hey you, does your voice sound better over here?"

The smirk was clear in her voice and Shane leant backwards to look up at her, grinning himself.

"Why don't we take one of these out and find out."

"Are you crazy, Shane?" She laughed, reaching over to push his shoulder. "With our luck, we'll turn it upside down and end up in the Lake."

"Dare you!" He threw back as he rose to his feet before holding out a hand to Mitchie to help her up. "Come on, Mitchie, you know you want to."

"You do know that if I drown, Jason will promptly kill you." Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's the second time today someone's threatened to kill me." Shane replied almost absently as he started to pull the canoe down to the lake shore. "And for once, I really don't think I did anything, well at least yet, to deserve it."

"You're mumbling, Gray." Mitchie called after him as she returned with life jackets.

"Don't forget the oars, Torres!" He only just managed to stop himself calling her Richmond.

One of the first things that had been agreed upon on discovering that Mitchie was indeed Jason's lost sister was that she would continue to use the Torres name for what was left of Camp. There were other reasons which Jason had refused to go into, saying that he had to speak to someone first, only saying that it was safer for Mitchie to continue with it.

Both her foster parents had been remarkably quick to agree, reminding Mitchie of the reporter that was looking for her. Mitchie had merely rolled her eyes at them all and had replied. "I wasn't going to argue with you, anyway, can you imagine what a certain blonde would be saying if it was suddenly announced that I was Jason's sister. I really could do without that."

Putting on their life jackets, the pair jumped into the canoe and started moving out onto the lake.

It wasn't long before the pair of them broke into laughter. No matter what they did, they somehow managed to move out onto the lake going round in circles.

Mitchie finally broke down in giggles, dropping her oar in the canoe. "I don't think we're very good at this canoeing thing, Shane."

"What, you don't like circles?" Shane shot back at her as he put his own oar in the canoe as well, "And with Jason for a brother as well, shame on you."

That had Mitchie really breaking into laughter as she slipped off her seat and into the bottom of the canoe. Once there, she sighed and looked up into the sky, taking the opportunity to enjoy the gentle breeze coming off the lake surface as it rustled through her hair.

"This is nice." She said softly, looking up at him. "I haven't felt like this for a while."

"Feeling a little pressured, Mitch."

"No, not pressured." Mitchie shook her head slightly, sitting up slightly and leaning her elbows on her bench seat. She shook her head and then turned it to one side, "Was that another new song, Mr Gray?"

"Indeed it was, Ms Torres." Shane replied with the same formal tone before laughing. "And no, this time you're going to have to wait. Nate and Jason get to hear this one first. You have to wait for Beach Jam."

"Shane! You're going to use the Campers as your guinea pigs." Mitchie exclaimed with a broad smile. "I am so proud of you."

"Can you think of a better target audience?"

"Well there is that." She agreed, before a puzzled look crossed her face.

Shane caught it and slipped carefully into the bottom of the canoe with her. "What?"

"Have you done anything about finding that girl you heard singing? You know, the one you said helped you remember." She looked at him through veiled lashes, wondering at the strange feeling she suddenly felt in her stomach.

"Jealous!" He asked, with a very peculiar look in his eyes. There was something in the way that she was looking at him that he found completely adorable and he had to fist his hands to stop himself reaching out to her.

"Jerk," She shot back, trying to suppress the weird sensation again at even thinking of someone else being with him like this.

"Hey being's a jerk part of the rock star image."

"That's pop star, Shane Gray, try to get it right." She stuck her tongue out at him "And it's something you're not anymore and you know it."

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, young lady." Shane gently pushed her leg. "And in answer to your question, no and you know that, Mitch. Word would have shot round the C.G like a shot if I had done something."

"But I thought you wanted to find her." Mitchie sat up, a puzzled look in her brown eyes as she bit her lip slightly. She found herself looking into his eyes and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she turned away slightly, suddenly shy before looking at him again.

For ever after, when asked, Shane swore that was the precise moment when he fell completely in love with Mitchie Torres-Richmond.

He swallowed, and then found that he had to swallow again. "Are you saying that I should use the C.G to find her?"

"Of course," Mitchie then grinned evilly. "I'm looking forward to the entertainment of watching the entire female population trying to convince you they are your girl with the voice."

"You are evil, Mitchie Torres, very evil." A wicked smile appeared on his face as sitting back on his seat; he reached over the side of the boat and splashed her.

"Oh you so did not do that. Gray, you are dead." Mitchie immediately pulled herself up onto her seat and promptly grabbed her oar.

As the pair indulged in their water fight, they remained unaware of the eyes once again watching them from the banks of the lake.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Here we go, a pure Smitchie chapter._

_Some of you have commented on just how mature Jason and Shane were in the previous chapter, well, this is Shane and Jason after all.  
I sincerely believe they live to shock people, me especially. I had no idea they were going to be this way until the words fell from my  
fingers._

_Well I hope you all enjoy your new chapter (and I'm sure all of you know the identity of one of the watchers, so no competition here.)_

_Look forward to the shouts of glee as always_


	29. Chapter 28 On the Grapevine

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 28

**On the Grapevine**

"You're going to do WHAT!"

"I'm going to put a rumour on the camp grapevine to try and find the girl with the voice." Shane leant back against the door frame, watching with amusement as the normally calm and collected Nate Howard actually freaked out.

Nate fell backwards onto the bed behind him, looking at Shane in horror. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Jason asked from where he was sitting at the window.

"Your evil little sister, if you must know." The look in Shane's eyes though was contrary to how his voice sounded.

"Mitchie!" Jason replied, "My Mitchie!"

"She is the only sister that you have, Jase." Nate threw back at him

"The only one I know of." Jason mumbled under his breath as he turned to look out of the window again, only to grin as he saw who was coming towards the cabin.

Both Shane and Nate looked at him following that remark but wisely chose not to ask what he meant.

"She does realise what that's going to mean for all three of us?" Nate continued, almost hyperventilating. "They'll assume all three of us will know what this mystery girl sounds like and…"

He shuddered even at the thought of it. "We won't get a moment's peace."

"But it will be entertaining," Mitchie suddenly said from the doorway where she now stood slightly behind Shane with Caitlyn.

"Oh yeah very entertaining… for you," Nate shot back sarcastically.

"Yes I know that's why I suggested it to Shane." Mitchie returned poking the youth in question's side and smiling up at him. A smile Shane was swift to return.

"So how exactly are you going to use the C.G?" Caitlyn queried as she entered the cabin and sat down next to Nate. She also absently picked up a cushion and hit the curly-haired guitarist next to her. "And stop being such a drama queen, Howard."

"It's not your life that is about to be ruined by girls singing at you for days and hours on end, Gellar." He shot back, snatching the pillow from her.

Mitchie moved to stand between Shane and Jason, actually using her brother's shoulder for support. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she leant her arm on his shoulder.

"Is it me or would you call that flirting?" She asked them quietly, making sure that only they could hear her.

"Definitely flirting," Shane agreed, growing even more amused as Nate and Caitlyn continued to argue. It was almost as if they had forgotten that the others were in the room.

"Jake, can you still…" Mitchie broke off, looking down at her brother mischievously and he smiled back at her, his own look equally mischievous.

"Of course, I can. You two better block your ears." Jason replied as he released her.

Shane sent Mitchie a curious look and she grinned at him. "Just cover your ears, Shane, you'll find out soon enough."

As soon as he was sure that both Shane and Mitchie had their ears covered, Jason released his sister and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A whistle that shocked the arguing pair into silence, while even with their ears covered, Shane and Mitchie jumped at just how loud it was.

"Now that we have your attention…" Jason promptly murmured with a pleased look at their reaction. "Shane, just how are you going to start this rumour?"

"Now that I wish I knew." Shane slipped down the wall so that he was sitting on the floor. "It's one thing to listen to rumours but how do you start one!"

Mitchie sat down next to him, leaning against Jason's legs. "I have to say, your guess is good as mine."

Caitlyn however (once she had got over glaring at both Jason and Nate) suddenly sat up straight, "The boys!"

Mitchie immediately leant forward, her own eyes brightening as she caught on to what Caitlyn meant, "No, not all of them, Andy."

"You may have something there." Shane murmured nodding as he looked from one girl to the other, eyes perhaps lingering on the brunette a little longer.

*****/////

"Why did I do this again!?" Shane groaned burying his head in his hands.

"You're the one that listened to Mitchie." Nate took great delight in reminding him as he removed his I-pod ear-buds. He had taken to wearing them over the last two days, ever since the rumour had begun circulating. "You are so gone, Shane."

"Shut up!"

A door behind them creaked and Jason poked his head through the gap, a worried and amused look in his dark eyes. "Is it safe to come out yet?"

"They've gone for the moment, Jase." Nate threw back, "The girls too, although I would like to know what you two are doing hiding back therewith Jason?"

"It's not so entertaining anymore." Mitchie sighed as she sat down next to Shane. "I hadn't realised just how Machiavellian and persistent some of the girls would be." She leant into his shoulder and looked up at him through her bangs. "I am so sorry, Shane."

"It's not your fault, Mitch." He replied as he gently pressed against her shoulder with his own, smiling that particular smile he seemed to keep for her alone. "I knew what I was letting myself in for when I started it."

"I hadn't realised we had that many girls in camp desperate to sing **to** or should that be, **at** Shane Gray." Caitlyn sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. "What I am really surprised about is the lack of production from Tess."

Shane shuddered, making them all laugh. "Well I can safely say she is not the girl with the voice so she needn't bother."

"So what are you going to do," Jason asked as he sat down on the floor next to Mitchie and leant against her legs, "Because like Mitch said, it's not entertaining anymore, especially for her and Caitlyn, let alone us."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Shane looked down at Jason and then back to Mitchie, only to find her blushing slightly, "Mitchie?"

Mitchie shook her head, refusing to answer and Shane looked over to her best friend, "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn sighed. "Somehow, they've managed to work out that we're friends with you three. We're getting as little peace as you and not just because of the girl with the voice thing."

All three members of Connect 3 looked at them horrified, Shane actually wrapping an arm around Mitchie who unconsciously leant into him as if she had been doing it all her life.

She looked up at him, even as she put a hand on her brother's head in silent reassurance. "We're not blaming you, Shane, Nate nor Jason either; we all should have remembered the fan girl mentality."

"I could always make an announcement at Beach Jam I suppose." Shane replied, looking thoughtfully at Mitchie for a moment.

"No way!" Nate exclaimed in horror. "There is no way you are going to do something like that on the same day we try a new number out."

"Then we just have to live with it." Jason said simply, "There's no way the worms can be put back the can now they've been let out."

"That's cat in the bag, Jake." Mitchie corrected her brother as the others groaned around her. "How you always manage to slaughter proverbs and still write decent lyrics is beyond me."

"Talent."

They couldn't help themselves; they all broke down in laughter and the question was shelved.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well here you go, the next chapter and growing closer to Beach Jam_

_I hope you all know what C.G now stands for._

_Well, I managed to slip in some Smitchie there and even a little Naitlyn (although the jury is still out there on that pairing. I could lean to Jaitlyn!!!!)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	30. Chapter 29 Going in Circles

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 29

**Going in Circles**

Shane sat on the top step leading into the kitchen, eating the remains of a cupcake he had just pretended to sneak out under Connie's nose, much to her amusement.

He was taking advantage of the early morning to get some time alone before doing a sound check for Beach Jam with Jason and Nate. He had gone to the kitchen actually hoping to steal Mitchie for a canoe ride (she was the only one amongst their small group that was willing to go out onto the Lake with him) but Connie told him that she had let the two girls go off to get some extra practice for Final Jam.

So when he caught sight of Caitlyn and Mitchie racing towards him, Shane was a little shocked to see them. Shock faded however into apprehension as he caught sight of the small group of girls clearly following them.

"Is this what you two meant?" He called as they got nearer.

"Yes!" Caitlyn yelled as she raced past him. "See you later."

As Mitchie drew closer however, one of the front runners of the group following them caught her and to his disbelief, actually pushed her.

Shane was on his feet before he even knew it and before Mitchie got anywhere near the ground, he had jumped down from the step to catch her in his arms.

"Are you alright, Mitch?" He asked softly as he helped her back to her feet, still holding her when she was there; his heart was still going double time at how close she had been to being hurt.

Feeling her continue to shake slightly with shock, he pulled her into his arms so that her head was resting on his shoulder and he ran a hand up and down her back as Mitchie buried herself against him, hands resting on his chest.

"I can't believe that she…" She broke off, shuddering as she sank even further into his hold. "If you hadn't…"

"But I was that all that matters." Shane pressed her head to his chest for a moment, resting his cheek on her hair as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to centre himself as he felt his temper grow.

As soon as he started to feel her calm down, he turned his attention to the group of girls who were now standing watching them in shock.

"I hope you're willing to play the price for what you've just done." He growled at them, putting all of his old arrogance into his voice. "Mitchie could have been seriously hurt."

"But Shane…" The girl who had pushed spoke up.

"But nothing, there is no explanation you can give that will make me forgive what you have been doing to Caitlyn and Mitchie; especially after what I just saw you do to Mitchie." Shane could feel himself growing even angrier and Mitchie tensed in his arms.

He immediately tightened his hold on her, breathing deeply to calm down. As he did so, he could feel her also relax as well.

But before Shane could have another go at them, Brown unexpectedly opened the door of the kitchen and stepped out. There was an unexpectedly serious look in his uncle's eyes that had Shane looking at him with deep respect.

"I'll deal with this, Shane." He stepped down and stood in front of his nephew. "I believe you were looking for Mitchie for a reason, so why don't you carry out your original plan."

Shane immediately nodded, and sliding his arm around Mitchie's waist, started to walk them both away. "Come on Mitch, circle time."

*****/////

Out on the lake half an hour later, Mitchie sighed and put her oar in the boat, sliding down into the bottom as she had the first time they had gone out on the lake.

"I really don't get people sometimes." She said out of the blue and much to the listening Shane's relieved amusement. From the moment he had drawn her away from the mess hall down to the dockside and out onto the lake, she had been silent and withdrawn.

"Shane…" She paused for a moment and then raised questioning eyes to his.

"Yes Mitchie."

"This is going to get worse when people find out who I really am, isn't it."

"Jason's been thinking that way too." Shane admitted, watching the various expressions crossing her face with secret pleasure.

He pulled his oar out of the water, placing it in the canoe as Mitchie had and then slipped down into the bottom of the boat as well. "That's why he wants to wait until after Final Jam before the news gets out."

Mitchie scowled. "He won't get his wish if this reporter actually does track me down. I can see the headlines now. 'Devil's Highway survivor is Connect 3 sister', 'Connect 3 and the Devil's Highway'."

Shane laughed but swallowed it quickly at her glare and then leant forward, covering her hand with his. "Does Steve still believe he's coming here then?"

Blushing slightly as she looked at said hand, Mitchie started to shake her head but then stopped, considering what she had seen herself that very morning as Caitlyn and she had made their way down to the rocks for their Final Jam practice.

Standing on the edge of the forest had been the familiar face of one of her foster father's team mates.

And Mitchie remembered only too well the other time that this particular team mate had been called out to watch over her. It was a memory she sincerely wished she had the ability to cast into the winds of time.

She looked back up at Shane, paling. "Shane…"

He immediately tightened his hold on her hand. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

Feeling her start to shake once more, Shane carefully but swiftly changed his position in the canoe, making sure that he didn't turn it over and dunk them in the water. As soon as he was beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her head to his shoulder once again.

Mitchie immediately turned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his neck.

"I think he thinks they're here."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Now as much as this is a Smitchie chapter, it was also a chapter to move the story onwards._

_And thanks for all the comments. I'll take them all in mind (personally I do like Natelyn but... hmmmm I'll think about it that's all I'll say)_

_As always I hope you enjoy. Look forward to everything you all say._


	31. Chapter 30 Beach Jam Preparation

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 30

**Beach Jam Preparation**

Shane leant against the window frame of the sound cabin, looking out to where Mitchie and Caitlyn were talking with Lola, Barron, Sander and Andy.

It was the compromise that he and Jason had finally agreed to after talking to the Torres'. They were to remain in sight but not near enough to ruin the surprise they were practicing for Beach Jam.

Shane had almost had to carry Mitchie up from the beach following her eureka moment and had managed to scare Jason when he caught sight of them. He had rushed to their side, lifting his sister into his arms as Shane quietly told him about Mitchie's revelation.

It had led to a slight confrontation between Jason and his sister's foster parents as Shane himself had held a still shaking Mitchie in his embrace and had ended with the compromise currently in place.

"How does she look?" Jason asked as he finished tuning his guitar.

"She's pale but she looks like she's behaving like herself." Shane replied, laughing slightly as Barron caught hold of Caitlyn and swung her round in circles. "Caitlyn on the other hand looks like she is going to kill Barron round about now."

"That girl is down right dangerous." Nate murmured as he put his own guitar back on its stand. "She always has been."

Shane and Jason promptly turned to look at him questioningly but he merely shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying."

Before anyone else could say anything Brown entered the cabin and Shane turned to him. "What happened to them?"

"The girl who actually pushed Mitchie is in her cabin with Dee waiting for her parents to arrive." Brown replied eyes dark. "She has been the ringleader for most of what Caitlyn and Mitchie have been put through. The other girls are confined to their cabins and will miss Beach Jam."

His eyes brightened. "So are you three ready to play."

"More than ready," Nate replied as he rose to his feet, stretching. "This is going to be interesting."

"Very interesting indeed," Jason agreed, casting a quick look out of the window. "And we need to get moving, the gang are on their way to the stage area even as we speak."

*****/////

"Barron, put her down, you don't know where she's been." Mitchie said through her laughter only to break into hysterics at the look that Caitlyn shot her as Barron dropped her to the floor.

Caitlyn's look swiftly changed to concern however at the note she could hear in Mitchie's voice. She swiftly moved to Mitchie's side and punched her gently in the shoulder as she spoke in a soft voice that the others could not hear. "Come on Mitch, don't break down now. You're stronger than this."

Mitchie took in a deep breath and tried desperately to calm herself down. Closing her eyes, she tried to centre herself and then sighed slowly, reopening them. "I'm fine." Her voice was equally as soft as she replied.

At Caitlyn's sceptical look, Mitchie actually managed to find her smile. "Really Cait, I'm fine."

Looking at her carefully, Caitlyn nodded and linking her arm in Mitchie's, started them towards the stage.

"Come on you lot, we need to get there now if we want good seats." She called back over her shoulder at them. "Can't let you know who get the best spots now."

"So hearing that now," Sander agreed, literally sprinting to join them. "Hey do you think the rumour is true?"

"Which one?" Lola asked as she moved to Caitlyn's other side. "This is Camp Rock, Sand, be specific, real world or here in Camp."

"Camp rumour," Sander replied. "The one about C3 performing today."

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other, laughter and smiles in their eyes. Mitchie mouthed '_Nate so owes us,_' to which Caitlyn had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud. Especially as the look of impishness that was lighting up her friend's brown eyes was more reassuring that her earlier 'I'm fine'.

"Sand, you have met Brown haven't you?" Andy's tone was clearly sarcastic. "Do you really think that his own nephew could get away without performing, no matter who he is, if Brown asked him?"

"Too true." Barron agreed, "Now Brown is a man you really can't turn down."

"Tell me about it." Mitchie mock-growled making the others laugh as they recalled their first class with Brown where he had made her sing.

*****/////

"Will you two hurry up?" Tess shouted angrily at Peggy and Ella. "I refuse to sit anywhere else than at the front and I won't let you two make me late."

"What's with her?" Ella asked Peggy as she scampered to keep up with the two taller girls. "She's been more of diva than normal and for me to notice says something."

"For you to say something is definitely something." Peggy muttered, slamming her hands in to her pockets as her ponytail moved side to side furiously. "But what ever it is has something to do with those solo trips to the lakeside she been making recently. She's up to something."

"Are you two listening to me?" Tess screeched at them again.

"What do you think she would do if I said no?" Peggy murmured even as Ella called yes back to the blonde.

"You're almost as bad, Peg." A suddenly insightful Ella replied. "Ever since Mitchie Torres stood up to her, you've been silently rebelling against Tess as well."

Peggy said nothing, knowing that her friend was right but not wanting to confirm her not so kooky friend's suspicion. She chose instead to grab Ella by the arm (to which she complained vociferously about) and pulled her to join Tess as quickly as she could.

Tess stood waiting for them, arms crossed and foot tapping. "Now remember you two, I… we have to make sure that as soon as the concert is done, we get as near to Shane and the others as quickly as possible. There is no way I want to miss what is going to happen. Not with all that I've done to set it up."

Peggy and Ella looked at each other in horror. There was something about the look in the blonde's eyes this time that genuinely scared them and simultaneously one thought crossed their minds.

'_Oh dear lord, what has she done now!'_

*****/////*****/////*****

_Okay this chapter really is a filler. I just wanted to continue setting up Beach Jam because something big may just be happening then._

_And patience my little apprentices, the Smitchie chapter will come in its own time_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say_


	32. Chapter 31 Play My Music

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 31

**Play My Music**

There was a general aura of excitement running round all the campers assembled before the Beach Jam stage. The rumour that Connect 3 could possibly be the only act performing was driving them all wild with excitement, especially with the added rumour that they would be playing a new song.

Mitchie sat next to Caitlyn, her legs drawn up and her head resting on her knees, eyes dark in thought as she stared blankly at the empty stage. The two girls were sitting on blankets in front of the stage waiting for the concert to start, (and were the only campers who knew that the rumours were actually true).

Separating them from Tess and her two (and although she didn't know it, reluctant) followers were Lola, Andy, Sander and Barron. Barron had his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders and was currently teasing her about something.

Mitchie however was feeling separated from all the excitement.

Her thoughts instead were concentrated on a certain (former jerk) pop star that she had spent the early morning with. Once again that strange feeling that had been making it self known every time she was near him made its appearance.

Mitchie buried her suddenly hot cheeks against her knees, making sure that her arms were in such a way no one could see her blushing. Yes, she knew she had been developing a slight crush on him but over the last several days, she had realised that there was something different about the way that she felt Shane Gray.

Something deeper that touched not only her heart but her soul and quite frankly, Mitchie didn't know what to do about it. She had never felt like this about anyone before. The only thing she was sure of was that she didn't want to lose it.

Next to her foster father and Jason, Shane was the only person that she felt completely safe with when in his company and especially in his arms. She could feel her heart beat faster and her pulse race, especially when she remembered the way he had looked at her that time he had sung to her and in the canoe.

She missed him when they were apart and as for her dreams….

She blushed again.

Catching it, Caitlyn leaned over and nudged her shoulder, "Hey Mitch, what's up?"

"Nothing," She replied quickly, "Just thinking."

"Mmm," Caitlyn replied in amusement as the blush intensified on Mitchie's high cheek bones. "I wonder what, or should that be who about."

"Oh hush!" Mitchie pushed her back slightly just as Brown came out of the cabin followed by Shane, Nate and Jason.

Shane caught her eye and winked, making her blush again as she subtly waved back at him. Nate followed it with a wave of his own which both girls returned.

Jason managed to direct a quick grin at his sister, which she returned by sticking her tongue out swiftly at him (much to the amusement of Caitlyn and his two band-mates).

The curly-haired girl leaned over to her friend and whispered in her ear. "That was just so childish."

"Its how I always wished him good luck, I just remembered it." Mitchie whispered back to her before catching Brown's look and falling silent.

"I take it you're all ready for Beach Jam!" Brown grinned broadly as a loud cheer rang out from the crowd in front of him. "And have I surprise in store for you. Yes, the rumour is true. I have persuaded my nephew to perform for us."

"WAY TO GO BROWN!" Sander promptly yelled out.

"YOU ROCK MAN!" Barron quickly followed him and all around them, laughter broke out.

"Thanks guys, glad to see I can always count on the peanut gallery." Brown laughed himself.

"Nice to know everyone knows they're nuts." Caitlyn called out in a quieter voice, earning a second round of laughter.

"Yes thank you Caitlyn, now may I continue." Brown looked down at her, smiling at the two girls giggling in the front row. At her mocking carry on wave, he laughed again. "I think I better just hand over, so Camp Rock, I give you my nephew, Shane Gray, Nate Howard and Jason Richmond, CONNECT 3!"

*****/////

Shane moved to the centre of the stage and immediately looked down at Mitchie, smiling at her. Blushing, she smiled back unaware of the glare being sent her way from further down the front line by a certain blonde.

Taking hold of the microphone, he turned his attention to the campers as Nate and Jason took their places either side of him. "I hope you like this guys, we're trying something new."

He nodded to Nate and Jason who immediately hit the first chords of the song.

As Shane started to sing, Mitchie once again felt that same sensation she had experienced when listening to him playing his solo to her. This song was just as good, different and most definitely beautiful.

It was one hundred percent Shane and she had never heard Connect 3 play like this ever before. It was almost as if they had come alive again. This song was definitely a new beginning for them.

And she couldn't help herself but smile up at him every time Shane looked for her to see what her reaction was.

Up on the stage, Shane could sense the excitement of the crowd with note that he sung. Looking at Nate and Jason, he realised that they were enjoying this as well for the first time in a long time.

He looked down into the crowd again, straight at Mitchie and she smiled up at him, even as she danced in place with Caitlyn. Continuing to sing, he moved round the stage but even as he truly relaxed into the music, he knew that he was actually singing to the petite brunette sitting in the front row.

Shane also caught the look that Jason was sending his sister and he was suddenly struck by just how different Jason was looking as well. No matter what music they had played, Jason had always got into it but this time, with his missing sister restored to him and now in front of him watching him perform, Shane could see a whole different performance coming from him.

Even Nate was enjoying the music more.

He turned his gaze back to Mitchie once more just as the song came to its end – a move that was not missed by a closely watching and fuming Tess Tyler.

The crowd burst into applause and cheers so loud that anyone not at the Jam suddenly appeared in the background, no matter where they were in the camp.

Shane grinned as they bowed and the grin grew even broader as straightening, he noticed that the gang had jumped to their feet and were literally dancing in place as they cheered.

Nate looked sideway at him, smiling himself. "They really liked it. I can't believe how much they like it. You were so right, Shane."

Jason was also looking down at his sister and grinned as he watched her and Caitlyn jumping around in circles. "Mitchie and Caitlyn definitely liked it."

"We have got to cut a demo, Shane; there is no way the label can stop us playing this once they've heard it." Nate actually shook Shane by the shoulder. "We have to get to the studio."

"And we will." Shane said quietly, tearing his eyes away from Mitchie for a moment. "But not right now, Nate. There are more important things going on."

Nate followed Shane's eyes as he once more looked at Mitchie where she stood talking excitedly with Caitlyn and nodded slowly.

"Think Brown will let us cut the demo here?" He said quietly.

Shane and Jason grinned in response before jumping down off the stage and heading to where they really want to be, the latter calling his sister's name. "Mitch."

"It was good guys really good." She called as she promptly ran into her brother's arms, hugging him before turning to Shane.

Their eyes caught, and a blush tainted her cheeks as he held out his hand to her. Slipping her hand into his, he pulled her to him and she landed against him, free hand on his chest. He rested his hand on her cheek and asked softly. "Mitch…"

"Really Shane," Brown eyes never left each other. "You know I don't lie."

Shane ran his hand into her hair, not caring that they were now being watched by everyone and lowered his head. Mitchie raised herself on tiptoe, hand running up his chest to the back of his neck.

Lips met in a gentle first kiss.

*****/////*****/////*****

_You wanted Smitchie and you got Smitchie. ;0)_

_Hope you don't mind waiting for the what ever it is Tess is up to!!!!_

_Now I really am looking forward to seeing what you all have to say!!!!!!_


	33. Chapter 32 Aftermath

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 32

**Aftermath**

Jason felt his jaw dropped as he stood watching his best friend kissing his sister – no matter how gentle that kiss appeared to be. For a moment, his first instinct was to pull Shane away from Mitchie and slam his fist in his face for even daring to touch her that way.

But as he actually stepped forward to do so, they drew apart slightly allowing him to see their eyes as they looked at each once more and instead found himself drawing in a deep breath.

He had never seen Shane look at any one that much emotion before. In fact the only time he had ever seen Shane look so emotionally attached to anything had been when playing his music (and that was before the label had corrupted everything).

Shane was looking at Mitchie with such sincere adoration, as if she was the sun, the moon and all the stars and everything in between; and as for his sister…

There was such an adorable shyness in her gaze as the blush continued to stain her cheeks as she looked up at Shane but he also couldn't miss the fact that she was also deep in what ever it was the two had between them and he felt a pang in his heart.

He had always known when they were younger that the day would come when he would be replaced as the most important man in her life but then she had been taken from him. To have her returned to him so unexpectedly when deep in his heart even he had begun to give up hope of finding her and to have that prince that she has always deserved turn up at the same time was something that he had never even considered.

Why would he have considered such a thing under the circumstances, he was honest enough to admit as he laughed at himself but in that same moment he was suddenly hit with another revelation; at least with Mitchie's prince being Shane he could always be there to keep a watchful eye on her.

'_For Mitchie, I can accept anything_.' He thought to himself.

With that he did step forward, laying his hand on Shane's shoulder. "Shane…"

*****/////

Tess stood staring open-mouthed in disbelief at what was happening before her and a sudden wave of hatred swept through her.

'_This can not be happening. I will not let this… kitchen girl… take what's mine.' _She screamed silently, unaware that the look on her face had Peggy and Ella backing away from her, the frightened look back in their eyes.

From the moment she had been told by her mother's assistant that Shane Gray was going to be at Camp Rock, Tess had been determined to get his attention in any way she could and more importantly than that, become his girlfriend. A feat she was sure that her mother would be proud of.

But from the moment she had met that Mitchie Torres girl, everything had gone drastically wrong. No-one had ever stood up to her before or turned her down. After all, who wouldn't want to sing with the daughter of a grammy winning artist.

Until Mitchie kitchen girl Torres, that is.

With every day that went past, Tess could actually feel her power in Camp Rock being eroded away. People were no longer scared of her the way they should be, the way that was her right. They were actually laughing at her.

And what made it worse was seeing just how easily that… kitchen girl and Gellar had slipped into friendship with all three members of Connect 3. Every time she turned around, she could see them with the boys, laughing and having fun.

Especially the Torres kitchen girl, the no-body with no background (and she had done everything to find out who she was, even sending one of her father's assistants to Texas to do research).

At times, it was almost as she was attached permanently to Jason Richmond and as for Shane Gray...

Twice now, she had seen the two out on the lake and she hadn't liked what she had seen either time. She absolutely hated what she had seen only that morning when Shane had moved down the canoe to take the Torres girl into his arms.

And now this, this final insult.

'_I will not let this no-body take what is rightfully mine. No-one is bigger than T.J Tyler's daughter. No-one takes what is rightfully mine.'_

'_Mitchie Torres will pay. I will make sure of it.'_

*****/////

Caitlyn stood staring in disbelief at Shane and Mitchie.

She had known that the two of them had feelings for each other, (the looks that Shane had thrown her through out the song had been proof enough if you wanted it) but this… well, this was totally unexpected even for someone who had an inkling of what was happening between them like herself.

Yet, at the same time, it wasn't.

At least, that's what Caitlyn was currently thinking.

She had seen the connection that had sprung into life between them almost from the moment that they had met. It had been charged with so much energy it was almost unbelievable.

A sudden nudge at her side had her turning her head to find Barron, Sander and Andy looking at her expectantly. "Yes."

"Is that for real?" Andy asked in a low voice, nodding towards where Shane and Mitchie were still looking at each other.

"This is Mitchie, Andy, do you really think that she would act like that if it wasn't." Caitlyn replied in the same soft voice. "As for Shane…"

"I've never seen Shane look like that at anyone before either," Nate's voice came from her side unexpectedly and all four of them turned to look at the curly-haired guitarist. He was also watching Shane and Mitchie as well, a peculiar look in his dark eyes.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen Shane act like that before either."

"Ah Nate…" Caitlyn said warily, having returned her attention back to the couple in question. "You don't think a certain person is going to take this badly, do you?"

"What do you… oh, that's the certain person you mean." Nate also tensed. "Your guess is as good as mine, Caitlyn but I think we're about to find out."

In front of them, Jason had just put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "Shane…"

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know, I know, you were all waiting for the Tess explosion but thanks to some of your reviews, Jason decided that he should have a  
chance to speak. Unfortunately so did Tess but thankfully so did Caitlyn and how could I leave out Nate. ;0)_

_So, who will speak out first do you think (I already know but guess anyway!!! LOL ;0) )_

_Looking forward to seeing how you react to this._


	34. Chapter 33 A Tyler Explosion

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 33

**A Tyler Explosion**

Before Jason could actually say anything more than Shane's name, Tess actually screamed.

Startled, they all turned to look at her although Shane put his arm around Mitchie's waist keeping her close to his side as she swung round to stand between him and Jason.

Tess had moved closer to them, Peggy and Ella trying to pull her back but she shrugged them off, turning slightly to glare at them.

"Don't even dare to try and stop me." She was growling at them. "This has to be stopped before it goes too far."

"Leave them alone, Tess." Peggy caught hold of her arm again. "Think about what you're trying to do. It's not right, Tess."

"What's not right is that little interloper taking what is rightfully mine." Tess hissed at her. "Try and stop me again, Peggy and believe me, you won't like what will happen to you."

"Tess!" Ella exclaimed in shock. "Don't say things like that."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to be good at all?" Mitchie murmured to Jason and Shane as she slipped her own arm under Shane's jacket and into the back pocket of his jeans. He shuddered slightly, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead when she looked up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"That's because your feelings are normally spot on, Mitch." He responded as he ran his fingers down her cheek over her blush.

Unfortunately, that particular action that seemed to infuriate Tess even further as she screamed again, "This is just not happening! I won't let it happen."

"Just what is your problem, Tyler?" Caitlyn snapped as she and Nate moved to join them, Barron, Andy and Sander following close behind them. "What happens between Shane and Mitchie has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"Are you out of your mind, Shane?" Tess completely ignored Caitlyn, her whole attention fastened on the focus of her obsession. "You do realise what she or rather what she isn't."

"You're Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3 – superstar. This kitchen girl is a no-body! She doesn't even know who she is!"

Tess moved forward, pointing at Mitchie.

"I mean just look at her; she has no style, no class, and no connections!"

Jason could stop himself; he actually sniggered at her last statement earning himself a back-handed hit in the ribs from Mitchie and a slap round the back of his head from, surprisingly, Nate. (He had managed to slip next to him with surprising dexterity).

"You don't even know where she came from!" The evil grin on Tess's face actually grew wider and if possible, even sly. "She doesn't know where she came from if the amnesia story is for real."

She paused for a moment, trying to get as much drama and tension into what she was about to say next.

"Who knows what she did to kill those two people when she was 10!"

Silence fell like darkness at an eclipse of the sun.

It was broken only by the sound of a hand slapping a face - hard.

*****/////

"Mitchie!"

Shane jumped forward and pulled Mitchie back into his arms before she could strike out at Tess again. He swung her round and she buried her face against him, shaking as tears began to fall, soaking his t-shirt. Shane immediately ran his hand up and down her hair in quiet comfort, holding her closely to him as he kissed the top of her head again.

"It'll be alright, Mitch hush." He murmured into her hair. "You know the important people really know what happened. Don't listen to her."

Beside him, Nate and Caitlyn were doing their best to hold on to a fuming Jason who was desperately trying to finish the job that his petite sister had started. Even as they did so, they shared a glance; full of worry and fear.

"Jason, stop it."

Jason continued to try and shake them off (but without trying to hurt them) even as he glared at the blonde doing her best to torment his sister.

"You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Tyler." He growled.

"Oh but I think you'll find I do." Tess replied, folding her arms, her smirk even slyer. "I know all about the accident and the press articles afterwards. About how those two people died and somehow she managed to survive."

Mitchie freed herself again but Shane managed to catch hold of her around the waist.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She shouted, a tear still falling down her cheek as she tried to break free from him again. "You know nothing about what I went through six years ago."

"You're nobody and no-one. You have no right being here or even being friends with Connect 3!" Tess shot back. "Why don't you do us all a favour and get lost again."

That particular statement however was the last straw though for Jason. "NO!"

This time he managed to shrug off Nate and Caitlyn, but instead of going for Tess (something she clearly thought he was going to do as she took a step backwards); he pulled Mitchie from Shane and into his arms.

"She's been lost long enough." He said through gritted teeth. "The only person around here that needs to get lost is you, Tess Tyler."

"What is it about this girl that has you all being so protective about her?" Tess glared back, with false bravado turning as she did so to Shane once more. "You can have me, Shane, I could do so much more for you than a mere kitchen girl."

"You do nothing but disgust me, Tess." Shane threw back, a deep look of hatred darkening his eyes as he took the hand that Mitchie reached out to him. Caitlyn and Nate joined them. "There's only person around here that needs to get lost and that's you, now leave us alone."

Tess instead stepped closer. "Shane…" She lowered her voice actually trying to make it sound seductive. "You know it's really me that you want."

"You are so deluded, Tyler." Caitlyn managed to reposition herself between Shane and the blonde. "You have a group of people looking at you as if you're the lowest thing on earth and you still actually think that Shane wants you."

"And you're wrong, you know, so very wrong about Mitch." Nate suddenly joined her so that they were both standing in front of Jason, Mitchie and Shane. "We know exactly who and where Mitchie comes from."

Tess moved backwards at that, actually taken aback at having her argument taken from her.

"You do?" Her voice wavered. "But he said that…."

Brown finally inserted himself into the situation. He had been watching carefully to make sure that the situation didn't descend into a more dangerous sort of violence. "Who said what, Ms Tyler?"

*****/////*****/////*****

_Dun dun dunnnnn!!!!!_

_And finally Ms Tyler has her moment yet still doesn't know Mitchie's real identity. Now just how did I manage that!!! ;0)_

_Feeling very blank about what to say here just now, so just looking forward to hearing what you have to say._


	35. Chapter 34 News Just In

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 34

**News Just In**

The blonde looked up at the camp director, the first hint of fear in her face. In all her years at Camp Rock, she had never seen Brown look as serious as he did now. She cast a quick look about her, noticing the looks of disgust, horror and hatred on the campers watching them; all centred on her not Mitchie Torres as she had planned.

'_How can this have gone so wrong?_' She thought to herself. '_It was supposed to be the kitchen girl everyone was looking at as if they hated her, not me! I'm Tess Tyler, no-one is supposed to hate me. I'm T.J Tyler's daughter._'

Her gaze was drawn to the group now standing behind Brown. Gellar and Nate Howard were still standing in front of the other three but the y had changed position slightly.

The kitchen girl was once more standing between Jason Richmond and Shane. The stupid idiot had his arm around her shoulders and Shane... her Shane had his arm around her waist again and he was holding both her hands in his as well.

Both were leaning down to her, Shane clearly talking in a low voice for Mitchie looked up at him suddenly. She clearly said something back in return for he smiled at her, bending down to place a kiss on her forehead.

The Richmond idiot seemed to swallow a laugh of his own as he gently pulled a lock of her hair; an action that had Mitchie digging her elbow in his ribs, her hands not even leaving Shane's to do so.

'_I don't understand!_' She had no idea how plaintive that thought was even in her own mind. '_Why doesn't he like me, I am so what the magazines say is his type.'_

Her attention was drawn back to Brown as he said her name once more. "Ms Tyler, I asked you a question, I want an answer."

Tess gulped.

"This reporter I came across at the edge of camp. He said that she had been in an accident that had left two people dead and 'she'..."

The 'she' was full of hatred as she looked past Brown at Mitchie, "...was left with injuries and amnesia."

"You really have lost your mind, Tess, if you got what you said from that." Caitlyn snarled, taking a step towards her only being held back by Nate as he grabbed hold of her. "I so should finish what Mitch started."

"Caitlyn, please," Brown sighed. "Let me deal with this."

Caitlyn grimaced but allowed herself to be pulled back to the others.

Brown once more focused on the girl in front of him. "Is this reporter still on camp, Tess?" Tess actually started to shake her head but the look in the camp director's eyes had her nodding instead. "You know where they are, don't you? I take it you did mean to go back and tell them what happened here today."

Tess slumped and nodded again. "Then you better show me where they are."

Brown then turned to the rest of the camp. "As for you lot, get out of here. I'm sure you've all got things you should be doing."

The area in front of the stage cleared swiftly.

*****/////

Steve Torres looked round the room at the group of teenagers at hand, a little startled by just how many of them were present.

He had expected to see the Connect 3 boys with Caitlyn and Mitchie but he had not expected the other four that were now lying around the room on cushions.

He most definitely had not expected to see his own foster daughter sitting curled up close into Shane Gray's side, attention focused on each other as they quietly talked. He also noticed that Jason was watching them carefully; a strange look in his eyes which only disappeared when Mitchie turned slightly to include him in their conversation.

In front of them, Caitlyn and Nate were sitting side by side, clearly discussing something that Caitlyn had on her laptop in front of them. Every so often, she would adjust something and then smirk nastily as if something had occurred to her.

What ever it was, Nate seemed to nod his head in approval. Looking up at the petite figure sitting between Jason and Shane something seemed to occur to him because he leaned over and murmured something in Caitlyn's ear that had the smirk grow into a full grown smile.

'_I really don't want to know what those two are up to_.' Steve thought to himself as he turned his attention to his wife and Brown.

"She truly slapped her!" He found himself repeating out loud suddenly, "Mitchie?"

"I think Tess was lucky that Mitchie didn't punch her to be honest." Connie said with restrained amusement.

"As much as I don't advocate violence, Tess deserved the slap Mitchie gave her." Brown replied, frowning as he crossed his arms. "She was really being vindictive this afternoon."

"But to behave in such a fashion…" Connie shook her head before sighing in relief. "I am just glad that this reporter has finally been dealt with."

"Hopefully the restraining order will keep this particular one away." Steve agreed before glancing over his shoulder at the group behind him. "You do know though that keeping this Tyler girl at camp is going to cause trouble."

"I can't really send her away, Steve." Brown scowled, leaning back against his desk. "Yes, what she did is wrong morally but... I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Fine but on your head be it, Brown." Steve crossed his arms, looking across to the small group again.

"Mitchie does realise that she will eventually have to deal with the press, doesn't she. With Jason being who he is, they are going to be chased after by almost every newshound in the country, and all the other stuff that comes with being famous."

"That's why Jase wants to wait until Final Jam." Nate said suddenly from behind them. They turned to find him standing behind them, an amused but serious look in his eyes. "He wants her to have this chance of a normal camp before we organise a press conference."

"And their parents, what do they think about all this." Connie asked turning as Mitchie suddenly let loose a round of giggles, hitting her brother. "Every time the subject of their parents has arisen, both Mitchie and Jason change the subject."

Nate grew strangely solemn.

"You'll have to ask them."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well here you go, one brand new chapter and still I've managed to keep Mitchie's identity secret._

_Looking forward to seeing what you think of the certain deluded Ms Tyler._

_Oh my, Jason still needs to talk to Shane and Mitchie!!! ;0)_

_You all know what to do but as always, it's up to you._


	36. Chapter 35 From Sister to Brother

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 35

**From Sister to Brother**

Mitchie stood looking out of the window at the almost forlorn looking figure of her elder brother. Jason was currently walking down to the lake side, hands in his pockets, kicking at whatever innocent rock that got in his way.

"He's brooding." A familiar voice murmured in her ear as a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist and shoulders.

She reached up to hold the arm around her shoulders, leaning back against him. "He always did when he was younger and had a lot on his mind." She turned slightly in his embrace so that she could look up into his face. "Shane, we need to talk and we need to talk to him."

"Mitch..." He paused for a moment and then turned her completely, keeping his arms around her waist as she rested her hands on his chest. "You're not regretting what happened yesterday, are you?"

"No!" Mitchie reached up her hand and touched his cheek. "Next to getting Jason back, it's the most wonderful thing that has happened to me since I came to Camp Rock. It was perfect."

Shane smiled softly, leaning into her hand and turning his head to place a kiss in her palm. When he spoke next, he left his lips against it. "You know he's most probably brooding because he wants to talk to us about yesterday."

"So which conversations are we going to have, Shane, our one or his?" Mitchie looked up at him again through her eyelashes, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Something tells me that it will most probably be the same one." Shane kissed her palm again.

Mitchie sighed. "One kiss and all of a sudden, he becomes the all knowing all wise one."

She looked up at him, a mischievous look playing in her eyes as she freed herself from his embrace but not before brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You will pay for that, Ms Torres-Richmond." Shane merely smiled calmly back at her, catching her hand again to press a kiss in her palm before letting her go.

"Yes, I'm sure I will."

As she started to pull away from him, he caught her hand once more. He felt strangely reluctant about what he was about to say but somehow knew that she would not appreciate it if he acted in any other way.

She paused, looking back up at him curiously. "Shane..."

"Why don't you go and talk to him by yourself for now, wave me over when you want me."

"Brother-sister moment before..." She paused, a strange look in her eyes. "Shane, what are we?"

He immediately pulled her back into his arms, her own going round his neck. "We..."

He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "...are whatever you want us to be, Mitchie, as long as we are together."

"I don't have words, Shane." She looked up at him again, playing with the collar of his jean shirt.

"Then go speak to your brother," He kissed her forehead again and then freed her. "Something tells me that this may be one of those times when only Jason has the words that you need."

"Jason's not the only one with the words today, Shane." Mitchie reached up and kissed the corner of his lips before leaving the room.

Shane took her place in the window, eyes never leaving the slim frame of the one person that meant more to him than anyone else.

*****/////

Jason kicked what must have been the fifth rock to get in his way as he headed down to the Lake, definitely brooding as his sister and friend had described.

He had still not been able to talk to either Shane or Mitchie since yesterday's debacle at Beach Jam. Every time he had tried, something else had come up and his opportunity had been ruined.

"I just want to talk to them!" He said out loud. "Is that too much to ask?"

He promptly kicked another rock, listening to it land in the lake as he had just reached the edge of the dock.

"Jason..." A familiar and at this particular point in time, wanted voice called out to him and he swung round to find one of the two people he wanted to talk to running towards him.

Almost before he knew what was happening, he found himself opening out his arms so that he could catch his sister as she literally tumbled into him at full speed, crushing her to him in a huge hug.

A moment later, Jason (and it had to be said, reluctantly) allowed Mitchie to draw back so that he could look down into the eyes that were so like his own. Eyes he was only just getting used to looking in again.

"Mitch..."

"Jake..."

"We need to talk." They spoke simultaneously only to break into relieved laughter at having done so.

Mitchie drew back from her brother and took his hand, leading him to the lounge seats that had been left out. She sat down, curling her legs underneath herself and then pulled him down on the seat next to her, leaning against him.

She sighed as she felt his arms come round her and leant against his shoulder. "It's been a long time since I saw you brooding, Jake." Her voice was low.

"It's been a long time since I found anything worth being brood-worthy." He replied as he rested his head on hers, smiling as she giggled softly. "Are you happy, Mitch?"

It was unexpected yet at the same time it wasn't, so Mitchie gave the question the respect she felt her brother deserved. She freed herself, walking to the edge of the lake to look out over the water.

Sighing at first as she wrapped her arms around herself, she kept her eyes fixed on the scenery before her and laughed slightly. "Yes, Jake, for the first time in a long time, I think I can say that I am."

She turned to look at him. "That's not to say I haven't been happy during the last six years because at times I have been. Connie and Steve are the best parents I could ever have been given, Jake, and I don't really have to say that there wasn't much they had to do to be that, do I."

"No Mitch, there isn't." He agreed with a soft smile.

"But there was always something missing and deep in the heart of me, I think I've always known that."

"A big part of that was I was missing you, even if I didn't know." She smiled bashfully, knowing that she was about to touch the subject that her brother wanted to talk about. "I never knew what the other part was until Shane..."

"All of a sudden, there he was, a little lost and needing to find his way more than he knew but..." Mitchie looked her brother in the eyes. "There's been something between us almost from the very beginning, Jake, a connection that calls to each other."

"You're in love with him." Jason spoke softly, remembering the look in her eyes of the previous day, the same look that was softening her eyes now.

Mitchie looked startled but nodded slowly in agreement, looking back to the cabin where she knew Shane was watching them and found him closer than she had expected. He had clearly drawn closer to them as they had been talking. With a wave of her hand, she called him towards them.

"Yes, I think I am yet..." She looked at her brother once more. "It feels more than that somehow, Jake."

Jason smiled. "I can believe that. I saw the way you two were looking at each other yesterday."

Shane moved to her side, (having heard most of the conversation between brother and sister) and wrapped his arm around her waist again. Without thinking, Mitchie naturally curved into him, linking her fingers with the hand resting on her hip even as she blushed at her brother's last statement.

"Jake..." She sighed, looking from her brother to her boyfriend (as she still felt it wasn't a big enough word to describe what was between them). "You'll always be my brother but Shane, well Shane's..."

"He's your knight in shining armour," Jason suggested, "The prince that rescued you from the dragon hiding your memories."

"Except for the fact the princess had to rescue the prince from his dragons first." Shane murmured, smiling as he felt Mitchie start to giggle again.

Jason smiled as well and rose to his feet.

He held out his hands to Mitchie who immediately put her own into them, only to break in to full laughter as he swung her up onto his shoulder and began to walk away with her. "Well for now, this particular princess is needed back at the castle. She has to help her cook prepare dinner."

Shane could only shake his own head as he broke into laughter and followed them.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And a rather long chapter for Jason, Mitchie and Shane_

_Next time around, we might even get round to the mysterious Richmond parents and Tess's punishment but so no surety on that ;0p_

_Looking forward to hearing what you think as always._


	37. Chapter 36 Punishment of Three

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 36

**The Punishment of Three**

"Is it me or do those two actually look a little lost?" Barron leant over the table to point to Peggy and Ella between Jason and Shane's shoulders; prompting them to look over at the pair he was referring to.

Somehow the seven of them had managed to squeeze round a six people table. (It should have been nine of them but Lola had been sent to the medical cabin when she had started to sneeze and cough unexpectedly and Andy had been called to Brown's cabin to take an unexpected landline call from his grandparents.)

Nate, Jason and Shane, with Mitchie on his lap, were sitting on one side of the table, (a minor argument had occurred between brother and boyfriend over whose lap she was actually to sit on but she had gently slapped them both around the back of their heads before sitting on Shane's lap). Caitlyn, Barron and Sander had taken up the other side.

Peggy and Ella were sitting at a table in the corner of the mess room, talking quietly and doing their best not to notice the looks that were being thrown them by campers that they had helped Tess tease. They may not have taken part in a lot of what Tess had thrown at people who she thought were beneath her in status and talent but they had most definitely not stopped her either.

At least, not until Mitchie had arrived at Camp Rock and stood up to her.

Mitchie leant her chin on Shane's shoulder as she looked over at them, and then sighed turning back, leaning into the man holding her. "That's because I think in some way they are, Barron."

Caitlyn turned her attention to the brunette (silently amused at the way Shane now rested his chin on Mitchie's shoulder.) and rested her hands on the table in front of her. "Okay our very own Ms Confucius and just what brings you to that conclusion this time."

Barron and Sandy copycatted her, bringing their own hands onto the table and put on the faces of students about to listen to the master.

Behind Mitchie, the three members of Connect 3 looked at each other as if to say. '_What on earth is going on?_'

Sander caught the look and nudged Barron who promptly nudged Caitlyn who nodded in understanding. "Guys, let's just say that Mitch has this uncanny ability to interpret just what a person is thinking at the precise right moment."

She looked deliberately at Shane; his eyes had suddenly widened in understanding and she nodded, merely saying, "Exactly."

Shane tightened his hold around Mitchie's waist, surprising a squeak from her. She turned to look at him and he promptly brushed a butterfly kiss against her lips.

"Thank you but..." She stuttered slightly.

"Play Confucius, Mitch," He murmured, brushing a second butterfly kiss across her lips. "And do what you do best, be yourself."

"Okay, a little confused but okay." She replied, still a little puzzled but putting it aside as unimportant. She turned back to find that not only had the other three returned to their pious student poses, they had been joined by Nate and Jason as well and she promptly giggled.

"Peggy and Ella, Mitch," Shane reminded her softly, as he rested his chin on her shoulder once more. "Why do you think they are lost?"

Mitchie rested her hands on his; her smile fading as she returned to the two girls in almost isolation. "Look at them, guys, when was the last time that you saw either of them without Tess."

"To be honest, I don't think I can." Caitlyn said after a moment as she considered the question. "They were hanging around her when I first got caught up in the queen bee's web."

Barron and Sander nodded in agreement and said at the same time, "Fact."

"You said it yourself, Cait, she targets those with talent and intimidates them into joining them so that she can be the star. As long as they accept that, well, she kind of treats them as friends." Mitchie linked her fingers with Shane as she leant back further into his embrace. "They've allowed themselves to become followers rather than individuals and now they are paying the price."

"I don't understand." Sander said, leaning his head to one side as he considered what she had just said. "How are they paying the price? Tess is the one that been limited to her cabin and not allowed out except for her classes, and even then she's not allowed to speak to anyone. Surely that's a blessing in disguise."

Mitchie sighed. "Sand, you can't hang around trash for too long without being covered in the smell as well."

"Now that really was Confucius." Nate murmured as understanding flowed like a breeze around the group. "I see what you mean. Basically, Peggy and Ella are decent people but because of the way that they behave with and around Tess, they're coated with the same stigma."

"Thank you grasshopper," Mitchie bowed her head slightly, earning an appreciative grin from her brother.

"And because they are basically good people, unlike a certain person they hang around with, they are now feeling the scorn and disgust that is associated with her." Caitlyn sighed as well. "At least they also saw Peggy trying to stop her as well."

"But the punishment remains." Jason added. "It's a start but at the moment, it's not enough."

"Jake's right... for once," Mitchie hit Jason's hand away from her before he could tickle her, aided by Shane twisting slightly so that he was unable to reach her. "Until they break away from her, and it has to be them that make the break, Peggy and Ella are going to continue being covered with the same tar and feathers."

"So ended the lesson," Barron murmured.

"All bow before the wisdom of our own personal Confucius," Nate added, grinning as a blush began to bloom on Mitchie's face and she buried her face against Shane.

"And on that note, I'm taking Mitch away." Shane released her waist and then cradling Mitchie in his arms with her face still buried against his chest, a broad grin on his own face as she couldn't see it, he rose to his feet. "Don't come and find us."

"Don't say things like that when I can hear you." Jason moaned and covered his ears making the others laugh as they watched Shane carry Mitchie out of the mess hall.

*****/////*****/////*****

_And this is for all those who wanted to know what Tess's punishment was but I felt it needed to be a little wider than that._

_I hope you like the way I tried to combine the seriousness and the humour, oh yes and the little bit of Smitchie in there as well._

_As always, looking foward to hearing what you have to say_


	38. Chapter 37 Soul Mates

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 37

**Soul Mates**

Shane paused at the top of the steps for a moment as Mitchie emerged from her hiding spot against his chest and put her arms around his shoulder. Looking over her head, he could see Brown coming from the lake and caught his eye.

His uncle grinned and nodded, before disappearing in the direction of his office.

Shane returned his attention to the girl in his arms and his broad grin softened in to the smile he seemed to have reserved exclusively for her.

"Where are we going, Shane?" Mitchie settled even further into his embrace as he adjusted his hold on her and started down the steps. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, raising one hand to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"It's a surprise." He replied, leaning down slightly to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I take it that part of this surprise does include food." Mitchie asked with an assumed tone of innocence in her voice as she lowered the hand had been still holding to his cheek and resting it on his chest.

"How... oh Connie stopped you snacking." Shane shook his head. "I suppose I couldn't have kept everything about your surprise completely quiet."

"Well, you did actually." She stuck her tongue out at him; the gentle smile he adored lighting up her eyes and making him smile back at her again. She looked around her once more, enjoying the way it felt being carried in his arms.

She most definitely preferred this way of being carried rather than over the shoulder as Jason had done earlier – an act she silently swore she would get her brother back for.

"Just what are you thinking now, Mitch?" Shane murmured as he caught the wicked glint in her brown eyes. "And why do I get the feeling that I would be better off being on your side rather than against you."

"I'll let you know." She replied with the same tone, adjusting her arms around his neck slightly, "I just need to think about it a little."

Shane just shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips as he realised that she must be planning revenge on Jason for earlier. He adjusted his hold on her slightly making her tightened her hold on him again.

Looking round to see where they had got to, Shane stopped suddenly and dropped Mitchie's legs to the ground.

"Shane!" Mitchie actually squeaked as she caught hold of his shirt to steady herself.

"Sorry Mitch." Shane pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her by the upper arms as he helped her regain her balance. "But I need you to close your eyes for a little bit."

Mitchie actually rolled her eyes but did as she was asked. Shane then took her hands and started to lead her to their mystery destination. He then realised that Mitchie needn't have shut her eyes after all as even he was surprised by what was in front of him.

"You can open them, Mitch, my surprise just surprised me!"

*****/////

A couple of hours later, Shane leant back against the cushions that had been piled up against the willow, arm around Mitchie who was curled up at his side, head in the curve of his neck as they watched the sun set over the lake.

The couple were shielded from the rest of the camp by a tent wall that actually managed to give them sense of peaceful quiet.

When he planned this surprise picnic for Mitchie, he had merely asked his uncle to help set up a small picnic. He had not expected the mini desert tent set-up.

Somehow Brown had managed to shield the entire dock area around the willow with purple hangings, put several rugs down on the docking area and piled up cushions at the base of the willow. Candles had been safely secured around the area, adding to the aura of romance.

'_Uncle Brown is a closet romantic_.' Shane thought to himself as he rested his cheek on Mitchie's head, taking in the scent of strawberries and vanilla she was wearing. '_But so am I apparently_.'

"Shane..." Mitchie's voice was soft and in keeping with the atmosphere that surrounded them. "You know that thing I said earlier..."

"Yes, Mitchie," Shane's voice was equally as soft as he pulled her onto his lap, both arms around her as she settled her head completely on his shoulder, curling into him. He immediately turned his head so that he could press a kiss into her hair. "And..."

"I really don't think there is a word to describe what we are." She leant into him, one hand resting against his chest as the other played with his hair. "This... connection we have, it's almost as if it's..."

"...Soul deep." Shane finished for her.

"Yes... exactly." She sighed, almost as if hearing the word was enough to answer the question that had been playing at the edge of her mind. She settled even further into his embrace, suddenly peaceful, "Soul mates."

She suddenly felt herself being moved from his embrace and resting amongst the cushions, Shane leaning over her. She looked up into his eyes, a shy smile and blush gracing her cheeks as she raised her hand to press it to his cheek.

"Shane?" She asked with a note of puzzlement in her voice.

"Not that long ago, I told Jason that I didn't have the words to describe how I felt about you." Shane said quietly as he ran a finger over her blushing cheeks. "I know why now. I knew that the first person to hear those words had to be you."

He settled into the cushions beside her, still leaning over her as he rested his hand on her cheek. "Mitchie..."

She ran her thumb over his cheekbone. "Yes..."

"I'm in love with you." He said softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. He released her lips but she held him close, running her hand into his hair to do so.

"Shane..." She whispered.

"Yes Mitchie." He leant his forehead against hers, as a wave of anticipation ran through him.

"I'm in love with you too."

Shane closed his eyes as he shuddered before leaning down to kiss her as he had never done before. Mitchie's arms slipped around his neck as she held him to her, returning the kiss.

After a while he broke the kiss and turned to lie back against the cushions again, holding her against his side, her head on his shoulder and arm resting across his chest. He gently ran his hand along her arm before resting his hand on hers.

This time it was Shane that murmured the word to the sunset as Mitchie smiled and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat.

"Soul mates."

*****/////*****/////*****

_There's only one word for this chapter and that's: SMITCHIE SMITCHIE SMITCHIE_

_I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it and Mitchie still thinks boyfriend is not the right word to describe Shane!!! ;0)_

_As always look forward to all your delighted comments!!!! ;0p_


	39. Chapter 38 Parental Evaders

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 38

**Parental Evaders**

Several days after that romantic evening by the lake, Jason stood staring out of the window of Brown's office, telephone to his ear. "I really don't care what you might think and I really don't need your permission anyway; you signed that away on my birthday if you remember."

He stood listening to what ever was being said on the other end of the phone, a fierce scowl growing on his face. It was enough to have Mitchie move from where she was sitting in an armchair to stand at his side, placing her hand on his arm trying to calm him down.

Jason looked down at his sister for a moment, eyes smouldering with fury from his conversation and then put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, still listening to the voice on the other end of the phone.

Mitchie leant into his side, watching her brother with concerned eyes. He smiled at her and mouthed, _'It's alright, Mitch, promise.'_

He suddenly snapped suddenly at the speaker. "As for that, your DNA, both your DNA is already on record and has been tested against hers and mine. Mitchie is alive and is currently here with me at Camp Rock."

He fell silent again as the voice started to shout.

"Enough!" He growled down the line. "I am well aware of all the reasons of why you agreed to my terms on my birthday and now it's time you paid the price for that disbelief."

He found himself cut off as the person on the other end of the phone started to speak again, clearly angry with what he was saying.

"Enough! I really don't want to listen to anything more that you might have to say on this particular subject. As from now, any further communication regarding financial matters can be conducted between the grandparents' lawyers and your lawyers; it was their money after all."

He had to stop again as the voice broke in but this time he cut them off. "No! The papers have been ratified and you have no further rights; you chose to give them up and I'm keeping you to them. All I want to know now is whether you will be coming here to meet her."

Mitchie looked up at him and shook her head frantically, whispering. "No! I don't want to. Please Jake?"

Jason looked down at her, staring her down as he replied in the same tone. "I have to ask, Mitch, it's the right thing to do."

Mitchie scowled and tried to pull away from him but he held her tight. The voice on the other end of the phone had clearly responded for Jason spoke again. "If that's what you want, I have to say that I'm not at all surprised. Good bye then."

He put the phone down and wrapped his other arm around his sister, pulling her in close as he rested his chin on her head.

Mitchie snuggled against him for a moment before drawing back so that she could see his face. "Jake…" She paused for a moment and then continued. "What did they say?"

"How do you feel about being your brother's ward?" Jason looked into her eyes and then pulled her back into his embrace, cradling her head against his chest with his hand as he saw the tears glisten. "I know, little sister, I know."

He held her closer as she started to cry, rocking her, his own tears not far off.

*****/////

Brother and sister were sitting in the corner of Brown's office in silence when the other members of their group suddenly arrived in the cabin, Shane and Caitlyn leading the charge.

The two were sitting on the sofa, Mitchie curled up against her brother's side with his arms around her. Her eyes were closed but it was clear that she had been crying for she was still shaking slightly from sobs. Jason's eyes were slightly red as well and it looked as if the two were literally clinging to each other, each other's rock in the storm.

Shane raced to the sofa, crouching down in front of them, his own eyes dark with concern at just how upset they both looked. Putting one hand on Jason's shoulder, he squeezed it in silent comfort and then reached out brushing a lock of hair back from Mitchie's eyes. "Mitch…"

Her eyes sprang open, and for a moment she stared at him before she literally fell off the sofa into his arms, burying her face against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He caught her up, stood and then sat down next to Jason, with her curled up in his arms.

Nate moved over to join them, "I take it things didn't go well." He asked quietly and Jason just shook his head. "I'm so sorry Jase."

Jason looked back at his sister as she sat curled up in Shane's arms, still shaking in reaction. Shane was now resting his head on hers, his whole attention focused on her as he murmured in her ear.

"It's sort of what I expected." Jason reached to touch Mitchie's cheek gently and she turned slightly, a shaky smile on her lips but not in her eyes. "It's why I had all those papers drawn up when I turned 21 just in case I found her."

"It doesn't stop it from hurting though Jake." She murmured as she settled her head on Shane's shoulder; one arm still around his neck while the other rested on top of where his arms embraced her tightly. He had one hand running through up and down her arm in silent reassurance.

"I know little sister." He replied as he sat back in to the sofa. "Believe me, I know."

Caitlyn suddenly sat down on the floor in front of them, a plaintive look on her face as she looked up at them. "I'm all at sea here, guys; I don't get what you are saying. Has this got something to do with your parents, Mitchie and why you won't talk about them?"

"It's a long story, Cait, and I don't remember everything still." Mitchie's voice was full of pain and Shane immediately tightened his hold on her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I think between us, Mitch, we'll be able to do it." Jason reached out and caught her hand.

"Then we better call the seniors in." Nate murmured. "It looks like its story time."

*****/////*****/////*****

I know there's only a little bit of Smitchie in here but that's why I wrote the last chapter.

This one and the next is going to be dealing with the Richmond parents mystery.

As always looking forward to what you have to say


	40. Chapter 39 A Parental History

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 39

**A Parental History**

Jason stood looking out of the window once again as the others settled into Brown's office. In its reflection, he could see Mitchie leaning against Shane, his hand playing with her hair as they talked with Caitlyn and Nate. She was holding his other hand in both of hers, her fingers tracing patterns on the back.

It was hard to notice that her eyes were still slightly red from her crying spree and he found his hands curled up into fists that yet again, without even being present, their so-called parents had managed to hurt her again.

He turned round to look at them all, only moving over to the sofa at Mitchie's insistent wave and sat down, holding the hand that she offered him in his.

"I'm going to be honest here and say straight out that our parents should never have had children." Jason felt his sister's fingers flinch even as the others gasped in shock.

"Jason, that's a horrible thing to say." Connie exclaimed as she shared a look with Steve.

"No, unfortunately it's just the truth." Jason shook his head as he replied; now holding Mitchie's hand with both his. "They had me because it was expected of them…"

"And they had me because the grandparents both wanted a granddaughter as well as a grandson." When Mitchie spoke, there was a bitter note that they had never heard before in her voice. "And they never let me forget it."

Shane tightened his hold around her and she looked up at him, the deep look of pain in her eyes almost turning them black. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "But you had Jason, Mitchie." He murmured.

"Yes," A smile started to appear in Mitchie's eyes and she turned to look at her brother again. "I had Jake, the grandparents and the Macs."

"I don't get what you're saying." Caitlyn moved slightly, curling her legs under her.

"Growing up, we barely ever saw our parents except for parties and the grandparents when they would parade us as the best thing ever to happen to them. We literally led separate lives, being brought up by the Macs and spending alternate holidays with the Sanchez and Richmond grandparents." Mitchie freed her hand from Jason's and poked him in the shoulder. "I learnt all my bad habits from this boy here."

"Now that is a joke," Jason murmured as he jabbed her back. "On the other hand, if it wasn't for Mitch, I would never have got into music. She was the one who found out about Camp Rock as well."

"Jason's summer at Camp Rock was the first time we had ever been separated for the summer recess." Mitchie added as she wiped a single tear falling down her cheek. "If only I had been able to go to the grandparents…"

She broke off, several more tears falling.

"Okay guys, as much as I'm glad we have to thank Mitchie for your interest in music, thereby bringing you both here to Camp Rock and this point, you called us here for a reason." Brown said quietly. "Jason, what's the current situation with your parents?"

Jason took in a deep breath and grabbed Mitchie's hand again, knowing that what he was going to say was going to hurt her deeply.

"Not many people know this, but earlier this year I discover that the parents had been taking steps to have Mitchie declared dead."

A shocked gasp went around the room.

"I can't believe it, how could any person, any parent do that." Connie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her husband's. "How could they give up the hope of finding Mitchie one day?"

"But I thought that you had to wait seven years before you could declare a missing person deceased." Nate added as he moved closer to Caitlyn to put a supporting arm around her shoulders. He had noticed that she was close to breaking into tears, much like Mitchie.

"I really wish I had an answer for that myself and yes." Jason sighed, looking at his sister again.

Mitchie was now sitting on Shane's lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck, silent tears falling down her cheeks. He had his arms around her, running his hand through her hair in an effort to soothe her.

Nate suddenly sat up straight, (earning himself a thump from Caitlyn as she had almost fallen to the floor).

"That's why you spent so much time with the lawyers on your birthday!" He exclaimed after apologising to Caitlyn. "You were putting something in place, just in case you did manage to find Mitchie while we were touring."

"Putting what in place?" Brown asked.

"Because they believed that it was unlikely Mitchie would ever be found, they signed papers signing over everything to do with her over to me." Jason replied, a look so serious in his eyes he was almost unrecognisable. "Basically, that includes the multi-million trust Mitch inherits from the Sanchez grandparents on her eighteenth birthday and her current guardianship."

"The what trust?" Mitchie slipped off Shane's lap in shock, dropping to the floor.

"Mitchie!" The exclamation of her name came from at least five voices.

"I'm alright." She took Shane's hands, allowing him to pull her back up onto the sofa between him and her brother. "Jason…"

"Abuelo and abuela were always sure that I would find you, Mitchie, they never gave up hope." Jason took her hands in his, clapping them together slightly. "That's one of the reasons the parents are so mad. They left mother with a respectable inheritance of her own and then put the rest in trust funds they can not touch."

"Is that why you were so insistent about the DNA tests, Jase?" Shane asked as he rested his hands on Mitchie's shoulders. "Because you knew that they would try to deny Mitchie's identity."

"I'm only twenty-one, Shane; I have to find as many weapons as I can." Jason looked into his sister's eyes and then over her shoulder at Shane. "And I was going to be fighting for Mitchie, Shane. You can understand that can't you?"

Shane lowered his arms wrapping them around Mitchie's waist again as he pulled her backwards so that her back lay against his chest. He looked down into the brown eyes that he adored and nodded.

"Yes, Jason, yes I can." He looked back up his friend. "Mitch is most definitely worth fighting for."

"What about the Richmond grandparents, Jason?" Caitlyn sat up, resting her chin on her knees. "Will they help you?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I'm using the family firm on their orders."

Steve leant forward, a note of concern in his voice when he spoke. "Then why do you have Mitchie's guardianship, Jason and not them?"

"Pops and nana must be in their 80s by now, shouldn't they Jake." Mitchie asked a little unsure as she rested her arms over Shane's.

Jason nodded. "It was their suggestion that I be the one that apply for guardianship."

A thoughtful look appeared in Mitchie's eyes and she looked from her brother to Connie and Steve Torres, then back to her brother again. She turned slightly and pulled Shane's head down a little so that she could whisper in his ear.

After listening to what she was saying, a small smile played at the corner of his lips and he nodded, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She reached back at touch his cheek with the back of her fingers.

She then sat up and pulled her brother to her, whispering in his ear as she waved her hand towards the silently watching couple. Jason listened avidly to what she was saying and the same thoughtful look appeared in his own eyes.

He pulled back, holding her hands in his. "Are you sure?"

She nodded almost violently.

Jason rose to his feet and then pulled Mitchie to her feet before the two crossed the room to stand in front of Connie and Steve.

"Connie, Steve, we would like to ask you…" He looked down at Mitchie who nodded, a smile starting in her eyes for the first time that day. "We would like you to be Mitchie's legal guardians as well."

Connie took one second to look at her husband and see his own pleased nod before pulling Mitchie into her arms and hugging her. Mitchie wrapped her own arms around her as she buried her face against the only mother she had truly known. "Yes, oh yes."

Steve rose and took the hand Jason offered before pulling him into a hug as well. "Thank you Jason, thank you more than I can say."

Jason merely nodded as behind him, the three remaining teenagers and Brown actually burst into cheers and clapping making them all laugh, although it had to be said that there were a few tears in the eyes of the ladies in the room.

And in the men's if they were being honest!!

*****/////*****/////*****

_A slightly dark chapter this one with a little Smitchie here and there!!!_

_I'll try and lighten up the next one for you all. I hope this answers all your questions about their parents!! ;0p_

_Waiting with baited breath for your comments!!!!!!!!!_


	41. Chapter 40 Voice Discovered

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 40

**Voice Discovered**

Two days later, as they sat in the cabin that the three of them shared, Nate raised his eyes from his laptop and looked around the cabin.

Shane was lying on his bed, hands behind his head and eyes closed, a smile playing on his lips clearly lost in thought (although those thoughts were most probably centred on one particular person as had become his new habit).

Jason, on the other hand, was sitting at the table opposite him going through papers that had been delivered to the camp that morning. (And Nate was not sure that he would ever become use to seeing Jason act as a business man).

It was the first time since the Richmond siblings had fully explained their background that the five of them were not in the same area together as had quickly become their custom. (Except for when Shane was whisking Mitchie off for time alone or Jason for sibling bonding time).

Nate and Shane were still reeling from the shock of learning just how bad a relationship Jason had with his parents; they had always known that he was loaded but this, this had been surprising.

"Why aren't the girls with us like normal?" Nate asked suddenly, grinning as Shane actually jumped and Jason turned to glare at him.

"I am going to kill you one of these days, Nate." Shane growled as he sat up, running his hand through his hair.

"As for the girls, Caitlyn said something about Final Jam, judges and slaying Tess." He scowled again, "And something about learning to share Mitchie."

"Something actually you've been doing rather well." Jason sat back in his chair, pushing the papers away; an amused grin flitting across his face. "She must have meant with her."

Shane just shook his head, lying back down again. "I've been sharing Mitchie; I always manage to get her company first, Caitlyn just needs to be quicker."

A mischievous grin played over his lips and he started to hum the melody that he had heard that mystery voice sing that first day.

Nate and Jason looked at each other before immediately fixing their full attention on him.

"New song?" Nate asked with a tone of mock inquiry.

"Huh! No, that's the song that I heard the mystery girl sing." Shane turned to look at them, a puzzled look in his eyes. "Surely you knew that."

"Now he tells us." Jason threw his hands up in the air. "Perhaps I should have been more serious about my request for a birdhouse - a Shane-size one."

"You mean, all this time... all those girls... and the only person who actually knew..." Nate actually growled before picking up a pillow and hitting Shane with as much force as he could. "You idiot, Shane, you should have sung the melody to us sooner."

Shane immediately returned the shot with his own pillow, a broad grin on his face. "Like Mitch said, it was entertaining."

The two of them continued hitting each other; Jason joining in eventually after one two many shots his way. The shouts of laughter and name-calling filled the air in a way that had not been heard from Connect 3 for a long time.

*****/////

Jason took the path to what he knew was his sister and Caitlyn's favourite haunt when they were practicing their act for Final Jam. A small smile played around his lips as he knew that this was the one place that Shane or Nate would never approach having been firmly banned from it by Caitlyn and Mitchie.

Why he was the lone exception to this ban he left to his two band–mates to grumble over. A fact he knew for certain Shane did and which Jason gloated over with brotherly like glee (that would be Mitchie's brother rather than Shane and Nate's).

He was pondering the papers he had received that morning when he suddenly heard a familiar melody. A melody he had heard Shane humming only an hour ago.

Speeding up his pace, he came to the edge of the tree line and paused, looking out over the rocks at where Mitchie and Caitlyn were on currently listening to play back on the laptop. When it finished, Mitchie grimaced.

"I don't know, Cait, I still get the feeling that there is something missing near the end after I sing that last '_This is me'_, almost as if…" Mitchie shook her head, pulling a lock of hair. "I just wish I knew."

"I don't know why, it sounds good to me." Caitlyn replied as she reset something. "You're a perfectionist, Mitch."

Mitchie shook her head and moved to the edge of the rocks, sitting down so that she could stare out over the lake. "Maybe so," She sighed heavily.

Caitlyn sat watching her for a moment and then moved from her seat to sit next to her friend, nudging her in the shoulder. "You alright, Mitch, a lot has happened this past week."

Mitchie laughed slightly, not a full laugh just a relaxed one. "Yes, yes, I think I am. I suppose it will catch up with me eventually but right now, well right now, everything is good."

Caitlyn looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, looking her friend over; mentally comparing the young woman she saw now to the girl she had been the first day of camp. In some ways, she was still the same girl she had first met but since Shane and Jason had entered their lives, there were definitely changes in her.

Eyes that had been haunted by the nightmares and lack of memories now sparkled with glee and mischief. More than that, when ever Shane was near her whole frame seemed to glow with an intensity she had never seen before. Her aura seemed to reach out to all around her, her happiness almost contagious.

"Yes, everything is good." Caitlyn repeated Mitchie's last statement with a sigh before glancing at her watch; only to look at it properly. "Ah Mitch, what time did we say we would be in the kitchen to help Connie."

"Three, why?" Mitchie asked, then looked at her watch and squealed. "We're late! Again!"

"Race you!" Caitlyn slapped her laptop shut and with squeals of laughter, both girls took off running for the mess hall, chasing and passing each other.

Back at the rocks, Jason slid down the tree, a look of shock on his face. "Mitch is the mystery voice. **Mitchie** is the girl Shane's been looking for."

The shock was replaced with a sudden look of mischief and Jason grinned to himself. "Oh this is going to be good; I can't wait to see Shane's face at Final Jam when he finds out his mystery girl is actually his girl."

*****/////*****/////*****

_So Jason has discover that Mitchie is the girl with the voice!!! _

_And the end begins to appear in the distance, oh no!!!_

_As always looking forward to hearing from you all!!!_


	42. Chapter 41 Just Having Fun

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 41

**Just Having Fun**

"Is it me or has Jason being particularly annoying the past couple of days." Caitlyn murmured to Nate as they sat watching Shane, Mitchie and Jason. The three of them had been behaving as if they were kindergartners for the past ten minutes.

"Compared to what he's been like since we met Mitchie, definitely." Nate replied, laughing as Jason suddenly grabbed Mitchie and threw her over his shoulder.

He started to run towards the lake, with a giggling Mitchie holding onto him and Shane chasing after him, yelling. "Jason, don't you dare! Caitlyn will kill you if Mitchie gets ill before Final Jam!"

"Why did he have to bring me into it?" Caitlyn groaned, jumping to her feet and racing after him. "Jason Richmond, don't you dare throw her in the Lake!"

"But it would be fun!" Jason called back as he spun round in circles, Mitchie still on his shoulder laughing.

"No, it wouldn't." Mitchie cried through her laughter. "Jake, put me down, I'm getting dizzy."

"But Mitchie…" Jason whined as he shifted her position on his shoulder. "Water fight!"

"Dizzy!" She threw back. "Stay dry!"

Jason pouted but gently put his sister's feet back on the ground only for her to squeal as Shane immediately caught her up bridal style and started to walk away.

"Will you two please leave her feet on the ground," Nate groaned as he finally caught up with them. He had had to stop because he was laughing too much. "Mitch is not a toy!"

"Thank you Nate!" Mitchie exclaimed, "I may just love you best of all right now."

Laughing, Shane did as he was ordered but left his arm around Mitchie's waist as they rejoined the other three. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Jason asked with a sly grin at the girls and Nate.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Nate immediately took up the challenge but before either of the other two could go again, all three boys found their mouths covered with a hand.

"Please don't do that," Mitchie groaned, even as she hit Jason for licking her hand. "Ew! Jake that was just sheer gross!"

Shane took away her other hand from his mouth but not before he had place a kiss in the palm.

"I somehow get the feeling that nothing serious is going to be done today." Caitlyn said to no-one in particular as she removed her hand from Nate's mouth (having glared at him to make sure he had not copied Jason's actions with her own hand).

"Come on Cait, after all the heartache we've had recently, don't you think we deserve a little fun." Mitchie asked as Shane put both his arms around her waist, so that her back was leaning against his chest. She looked up at him and reached up to press a kiss on his cheek before turning to glare at her brother who had groaned as normal.

"And the only person likely to end up in the Lake, Mr Richmond, is you!"

"Is that a threat or a promise, Ms Torres?" Jason asked rhetorically, taking a step backwards at the intensity of the glare she sent him and extremely glad that Shane was holding her back. "I withdraw the question."

"You've been reading too many papers from the lawyers." Nate actually had the temerity to accuse Jason making them all laugh as it was normally Nate that behaved as a business man.

"Pot, kettle, black." Jason finally got out as he rolled on the floor.

"So what are we going to do?" Shane asked again, only for Mitchie to hit him in the biceps, making him grin. "Sorry Mitch, it was just a reflex action."

"Reflex action my…."

"Mitchie!"

Four voices exclaimed her name in shocked unison but she merely smiled at them innocently. "I was only going to say foot. Gees Louise, you have horrible minds!"

Shane laughed, making Mitchie shudder slightly as she felt it go through her. "I think hanging around with us is corrupting you, Mitch."

"No, I really don't think so." Jason responded swiftly as he sat up slightly. He had still been lying on the ground after laughing at Nate. "She was this incorrigible as a child."

The other four joined him, Mitchie still leaning against Shane's chest (Shane had deliberately sat down in a way that Mitchie was still cradled in his arms so that it was easier for him to steal kisses).

Caitlyn rolled over so that she was on her stomach, and her chin resting in her hands, a slightly mournful look in her eyes. "We're not going to get much chance to do this over the next couple of weeks, you know. Everyone, and that includes me and Mitch, are going to be practicing our acts for Final Jam and the Final Jam – Final Jam session."

"At least we haven't had any Tess drama for a while." Nate added as leant his arms on his knees, resting his chin on them.

"Quick; touch wood." Mitchie exclaimed as she reached out and tapped Jason's head. "You have so just jinxed us, you know that Nate."

"Just what more can she do, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked as she raised her head to look at her friend, who merely raised an eyebrow at her as she returned to her comfortable spot in Shane's arms.

Caitlyn sighed in response.

Sometimes, silence could say more than words and Caitlyn was intelligent enough (and knew Tess far too well) not to realise that.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, we are talking Tess Tyler after all, she'll find something even trapped in her cabin and not allowed to talk to anyone."

"Just why are we spoiling our fun by talking about the obnoxious blonde." Shane murmured in Mitchie's ear making her smile. She turned to look at him and found her lips caught up with his (much to Jason's mock horror who groaned as normal).

Mitchie withdrew from the kiss slightly. "Excuse me a moment would you, I just need to kill my brother and then we can get back to this."

"Want some help?" Shane asked, the wicked glint appearing in his own eyes.

"Love some," Mitchie replied, kissing him quickly and then turning to Jason. "You are so paying for that, Jake; I know all your weak points remember."

Jason merely grinned back just before Shane and Mitchie launched themselves at him and started tickling him. Caitlyn and Nate once more found themselves watching the trio and turned to look at each other again.

"Well, if you can't beat them…" Nate said grinning.

"…Join them." Caitlyn finished as the two of them jumped into the pile of people.

Passing by, Barron and Sander stopped for a moment to look at them. "What makes you think we may be the only sane people around here?" The former commented.

"Only because the word sane is in 'insane'," The latter answered. "Come on; leave the mad people to their fun."

"We heard that!" Five voices chorused after them before they broke into laughter again and promptly returned to their tickle fight.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Literally what it says, just a little fun, although a hint, the merest smidge of plot did manage to get in as well_

_And another Disney movie!! My, my, they do like to slip in too, don't they? Can you guess which one? I wonder!!!! ;0p_

_As always looking forward to hearing what you have to say._


	43. Chapter 42 To Speak This Eve

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 42

**To Speak This Eve**

Mitchie sat in the shore of the Lake, bare feet dangling off the edge of the dock in the water, eyes lost in dreams as she watched the sun begin its descent for the night.

It was very rare that she chose to go off like this, especially now that her life seemed to be so on track but this particular evening, she felt as if it was necessary. She also knew that it was very unlikely that she would be on her own for very much longer.

Somehow, her friends always seemed to sense when she was in one of these moods.

The connection that was so strong between Mitchie and Shane seemed to have reached out and touched those closest to them as well.

And as they always did, one by one they came out to join her for a short while before moving on, leaving their place for the next in line.

As was becoming their custom the first to arrive on the dock was the girl who was her sister in everything but blood. Caitlyn arrived with a quiet thud as she sat down beside her, her ever faithful laptop on the ground beside her.

"Not much longer, Mitch," She murmured as she drew her knees up to rest her chin on them.

"Time flies fast when you're having fun." Mitchie replied, a small grin playing on her lips.

Caitlyn turned her head to look at her, a smile on her own lips. "But a watched pot never boils."

"I would answer that but I haven't a clue how to." Mitchie laughed slightly before the solemnity of the evening once more fell over her. "I think I'm scared." She said suddenly.

"At what, singing in front of an audience..." Caitlyn slowed, looking at her friend carefully. "No, it's singing in front of Jason, isn't it that scares you."

"We always promised each other that we would sing together our first Camp Rock together." Mitchie sighed. "Then again, I never planned on being abducted either."

"Who would?" Caitlyn agreed as she looked at her watch. She jumped to her feet. "I'll see you back at the cabin, Mitch; I said I would help the guys with their Final Jam song."

Mitchie merely nodded, returning to her silent contemplation of the lake and the sunset.

*****/////

When the next person came out onto the dock to join her, the brunette was not at all surprised. In fact she internally amused by it.

"Hello Nate." She murmured as she idly kicked the water, sending ripples cascading outwards.

"Mitchie," Nate replied as he threw a towel down beside her. "Cait sent that by the way."

He stood behind her for a moment, arms folded over his chest looking out over the lake as she still was. His eyes were dark with thoughts unknown and he looked older than the sixteen year old that she knew him to be.

Conversations between Mitchie and Nate were never the same twice. Sometimes they would just sit in silent contemplation where ever they happened to meet. Other times, they would talk about everything and nothing.

"The label causing problems still about recording the demo here," She asked quietly as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "I know you were talking to them earlier, Brown mentioned it when you didn't come in for lunch."

"They're trying to." Nate replied, his own eyes remaining on the setting sun. "They also keep murmuring about a new owner and how on earth someone that young could ever run a company like Volcano Records."

A startled look appeared in Mitchie's dark eyes. "That was Volcano Records you just said wasn't it?"

"Yes, why?" He looked down at her for the first time that evening. "Mitchie..."

"I think you better have a talk with Jake. In fact, why don't you look at some of the paperwork he received this morning," Mitchie's eyes were gleaming with mischief. "If I'm right, I don't think you need worry about the label trying to change your music ever again."

"I don't know what you're up to, Mitchie Torres, but I'm just glad that I'm on your right side." Nate shook his head, a smile lighting up his face and highlighting the fact that he was just as good looking in his own right (of course seen through the eyes of a sister).

"Go be the business man you are, Nate; I'm sure you'll have fun." Mitchie smiled back at him, watching him walk away before returning her eyes to the lake once more.

*****/////

She knew who the next person would likely be, and she felt a sense of peace come over her – not something that would usually be associated with this particular person, just something she had always felt with him.

She heard him almost before he arrived and a smile replaced the look of peace that had been in her eyes. "Hello big brother."

"Mitch." He bounded down the bank to her, and sank to the floor beside her, dropping his arm around her shoulders. "You've been gone a while tonight."

"The sunset was too beautiful to miss." She leant her head in the crook of his neck. "Finished the paperwork yet?"

He groaned theatrically, resting his head on hers. "I'm never going to be finished. I'm doomed to do paperwork for all eternity. Doomed I say, doomed."

"You're also being very melodramatic." Mitchie replied matter of factly; although she could barely contain her giggles. She prodded him in the side.

"You do know that you don't need to be doing it all by yourself. You trained as a musician, Jake, not a businessman. Why don't you ask Brown and Steve to help you?"

"Now there's an idea!" Jason immediately sprang to his feet again, making her laugh out loud. "I'll do just that."

"Tomorrow, you crazy idiot," She called after him as he bounded off. "And Nate needs to see the paperwork as well."

"Okay fine, doing just that." He called back absently as he disappeared into the twilight, "Later, Mitchie."

His sister merely shook her head, unsurprised at the absentness of her brother's response and returned to look at the sunset once more.

*****/////

There was no need for words when the next person approached her. He merely slipped out of the falling darkness and sat down behind her, sliding forward so that his own bare feet could dangle in the water either side of hers.

He slipped his arms around her waist and she leant back against him, his cheek resting on her head, arms resting on his.

And together in that rare silence that speaks more than a thousand words, especially between people who felt as much as these did; Shane and Mitchie watched the sun finally fall into the lake, bringing with it a star-filled night.

She turned slightly so that her head was resting on his shoulder and she could look up into his eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek and then lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her softly at first before deepening it as her hand slipped up his arm and into his hair, holding him to her.

How long they kissed, neither was aware for time did not exist for them at that moment. All they knew was at this one point in their existence; everything was as it should be.

A perfect moment preserved in their memories for eternity.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I'm working up to the next drama to hit the gang but I thought you would all appreciate this, especially the last section. ;0p_

_And I take this opportunity to thank sCaRaHx3 for the last line in this chapter. (I changed it a little sweetie, thesaurus brain sorry) but it fitted here._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you all have to say._


	44. Chapter 43 Hard News

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 43

**Hard News**

Brown sat down with a thump in his office chair, staring at the phone he had just put down and actually rubbing his ears, as he tried to get rid of the foul language he had just been subjected to. He had a vile taste in his mouth as well and for the first time in years, he desperately wanted a drink.

He could not believe that someone could be that petty and vile; it was no wonder that their child was as horrible and desperate as they were. He was also finding hard to believe that someone could hate another person so much that they would even do this sort of thing to them.

He buried his hand, picturing the faces of the two campers that would be affected by this call most of all. That only made things worse because it brought to mind a certain other group of people who would not be happy either with what he was going to have to do.

"If ever a bloke was caught between a rock and a hard place." Brown groaned out loud as he sat back in his chair. "This is going to kill them."

"They'll be calling the men in white coats, Brown, if you keep talking to yourself out loud." Connie leant against the frame of the office's open door, an amused look on her face. "And kill who?"

"Connie…" Brown looked up and the look on his face brought Connie further into the room.

"What's wrong, Brown?"

"I've just had the kind of phone call I never hope to have." Brown responded, leaning forward to lean his arms on his desk. "I have to tell two of the campers that they can't compete in Final Jam and I really don't want to do it."

"That's terrible."

"No, Connie, what is really terrible is exactly who I have to tell." Brown sat back, waiting for the coin to drop.

Connie stared at him for a moment before sinking into a chair in front of the desk, eyes widening in horror as she realised what he was trying to tell her, "Oh Brown, no! You can't, not to them. They want this so much."

"All the campers want this particular prize, Connie."

"Yes, I am aware of that but not all the campers have the reasons that these two do." Connie scowled fiercely. "And it has nothing to with the connection that it between them, what so ever, you know that Brown."

"Unfortunately for them though, it is the connection between them and the judges that has been brought into question."

Connie looked up started. "They know about…"

"No, not that particular one but they do know about the more obvious one though." Brown sighed, covering his eyes again. "And it's that one that's being used to stop them, that and their closeness with all of them."

"Brown…"

"Connie, listen to me, it's the competition that they want them banned from." Brown stared at her closely, only having come to that realisation himself, "The competition to record with Shane."

She looked at him for a moment and then her eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. "Are you going to tell them that as well?"

"Don't you think that they can work it out for themselves as well?"

*****/////

Shane, Jason and Nate burst into the director's cabin, slamming the door into the wall.

"Brown, what's going on? Mitchie and Caitlyn aren't on the list of entrants for Final Jam." Surprisingly or rather not, it was Nate that spoke.

"I've had to remove them from the competition, boys." Brown sat back in his chair and waited for the explosion that he was sure was going to happen.

"Why?" This time it was Jason who spoke, a strange look in his eyes. "The girls have been practicing so hard for this."

"I'm sorry Jason but the board of directors have received a list of complaints from parents of campers about how close they are to all three of you, and feel that it wouldn't be fair if they took part in the competition."

"You can not be serious." Nate exclaimed as he rested his hands on the back of the chair in front of him. "We would have been harder on their act than any of the others just to be fair."

"I know that, Nate and I know that you know that." Brown leant forward, linking his fingers on the desk. "But the decision has been made and if I want to be able to have a Camp Rock next year, I have no choice."

"There's always a choice, Brown." Shane said surprisingly calmly. "I'm going to find the girls, Jase, Nate, you coming."

The three members of Connect 3 turned to leave the cabin but Brown called after his nephew. "Shane, wait."

Shane indicated for the others to go on ahead, mouthing to Jason, 'Try the lake.' His tall friend nodded back and then dragged Nate off.

"Yes Uncle Brown…"

"I was expecting something a little more, well volatile."

"Would being volatile get the girls back into the competition?" Shane asked, unsurprised when his uncle shook his head. "That's what I thought; so if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to find and comfort."

With that, Shane turned on his heels and shot out of the cabin, heading straight for the lake where he had sent the others leaving a slightly stunned and impressed uncle behind.

Reaching the lake, he found Jason holding his sister in his arms, head resting on hers. Neither was speaking, merely looking out of the lake.

Caitlyn was sitting on one of the beach seats, laptop open beside her. She was also staring blankly out over the lake but her fingers were tapping angrily on the seat beside her, the only indicator of her feelings.

Nate was leaning against one of the barriers, looking back into the camp. Seeing his friend, he straightened. "Shane…"

Shane shook his head and then opened his arms to receive Mitchie as she moved from Jason's arms into his. He ran his hand down her hair and drew back slightly to look down into her eyes, hand cupping her cheek. "Mitch, what exactly did Brown tell you?"

"He just said that we are banned from performing until the end of Final Jam." Mitchie replied, a note of anger in her voice. "He kept repeating it."

Nate looked up at that. "Kept repeating what exactly, Mitchie?"

"End of Final Jam." Caitlyn and Mitchie said simultaneously before looking at each other, eyes lighting up with realisation.

Mitchie returned her eyes to Shane, a smile returning to her eyes. "We can still perform, Shane…"

"We just can't take part in the competition to record with you." Caitlyn finished for her.

"I can live with that." Shane raised her chin and bent down to kiss her before looking into her eyes, a smirk in his eyes. "It's about time I got to hear you sing, Mitch."

"Final Jam, Shane, Final Jam."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well back on track of the plot we go and no, Final Jam will not be the next chapter, at least I don't think it will be, who knows!! ;0p_

_So lets see what happens shall we._

_As always look forward to hearing what you have to say._


	45. Chapter 44 Dealing With the Hand Dealt

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 44

**Dealing with the Hand Dealt**

It was the day after the girls had been banned from the competition and four of them were once again sitting on the area of the dock that had become known as their own (There was of course that area of docking that was special to Shane and Mitchie alone but that was between those two and they weren't talking).

There was of course periods of time when the two girls were either practicing or planning the death of whoever had led to them being banned from the competition in the first place.

Those particular conversations actually had the three boys simultaneously worried and amused as the punishments that they were devising were highly imaginative, most definitely illegal in all states and would most likely end with prison sentences.

"I've been up to something you need to know about…" Mitchie began to say as she suddenly joined them; only to be interrupted by Nate.

"Quick, everyone head for the fall out shelter."

Mitchie immediately slapped him around the head before she sat down on Shane's lap, arm around his shoulders and threw her legs over her brother's. Shane instantly wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his other hand on her legs. The three of them were on a swing seat that they had moved down there.

Caitlyn was sitting at a small table with her laptop in front of her while Nate had been leaning against the swing seat. After being hit by Mitchie though, he had moved to sit cross legged in front of them, a smirk on his face.

Mitchie had been late joining them as she had been in the kitchen, helping Connie prepare extra food for Final Jam.

"What were you going to say, Mitch?" Jason asked as he tugged her sleeve. "Tell me Mitchie, tell me."

"Gees Jason, you are such a child sometimes." Caitlyn laughed and then laughed even harder when Jason stuck his tongue out at her; only to be hit by his sister.

"Behave Jake," Mitchie poked him again. "And as I was saying…wait! What was I saying?"

Shane couldn't help himself; the look of confusion on her face made her look so adorable, he just had to kiss her. Even as he did so, he could hear Nate groaning in front of him.

"Well there goes any chance of finding out." It was followed instantly by the sound of someone being slapped round the head again and Nate yelping. "Ouch! What is with you two, stop doing that?"

"Stop being such a smartass, and maybe we would!" Caitlyn shot back, clearly the person responsible for hitting him this time.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Jason murmured before he returned to his humming, his eyes closed. (It was his current mode of defence against seeing his best friend kissing his sister).

Shane leant his forehead against Mitchie, sighing.

"Are we the only ones capable of being adults around here?" He murmured to her, smiling as she laughed softly in response, entwining her free hand in his as she did so. "Remembered what you wanted to say now?"

Mitchie nodded, turning slightly so that she could look at the others again

"I've been accidentally eavesdropping again..."

*****/////

Her announcement gained the response she thought it would.

Jason pushed her feet off his lap so that he could look at her properly, while Caitlyn shut her lap top with a thud. Nate immediately moved forward as Shane buried his face against her neck shaking with silent laughter.

"Who this time?" Caitlyn asked eyes bright with curiosity.

"And why I get the feeling it has to do with…" She broke off, looking at her friend carefully as she turned her head to one side. "Mitchie, you know who's responsible!"

"Who, me?" Mitchie replied with a tone of innocence even as her eyes sparkled with mischievous glee.

"Yes you Miss Mitch." Jason poked the hand lying on Shane's shoulder. "Tell... Now!"

"Or you'll what?" She asked with mock belligerence even as Shane shook with laughter, burying his face in her hair again.

"Mitchie, you're stringing this out." Nate threw into the arena.

"Oh come on guys," Mitchie replied, as she ran her hand threw Shane's hair, enjoying the feel of the silky threads through her fingers. "Who else seriously wanted us out of the competition?"

Silence fell over them for a moment and then Caitlyn growled jumping to her feet. "I really am going to kill that girl now."

Nate and Jason were up on their feet just as fast and caught hold of her, forcing her back down into her seat. Behind them, Mitchie watched with bated breath and surprising calmness, even as Shane rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Cait…" Mitchie responded calmly, leaning her head against Shane's with a sigh. "The hand's been dealt; we knew that already and accepted it. Killing her isn't going to do much."

Caitlyn growled again, folding her arms as she shrugged off Jason and Nate. They promptly put a hand on each shoulder to make sure that she stayed seated. "It would make me happy, isn't that reason enough."

"I'd rather have my producer on stage than in jail." Mitchie returned with a sly smile. "Let's keep to our original plan of revenge, the one before all this started to happen and please stop sulking, it's so not you."

"Yes, it is."

Shane immediately covered Mitchie's mouth with his hand before she could respond again. "No, don't. It's not worth it."

She slumped back against him, the peeved look on her face making him grin. It also seemed to calm the anger vibes that were floating around the dock area.

"Mitchie, you're out of the competition..." Jason replied as he rejoined his sister and Shane on the swing. Nate was now sitting on the arm of Caitlyn's chair, arm around her shoulders to make sure that she stayed there.

"So how can you still have your revenge?" Nate finished for him.

"We may be out of this particular competition, Nate but can't you see I've already won." Mitchie reached out for a moment and touched her brother's hand. "I have my brother back; I have you all as friends." She waved her hand round at them all before turning to look at Shane.

"And most of all…" She touched his cheek and bent forward, pressing her lips to his for a moment.

"Most of all, Shane, I have you." She whispered. "I think I've won, don't you."

"Forever," He replied as he lowered his lips to hers again and kissed her, hand going into her hair as she tightened her arms around his neck.

Behind them, the others looked at each other and for once, found all that they could do was smile at each other, unable to find anything to say in response.

Mitchie was right after all.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Final Jam is really putting up a fight against appearing in this story but I will get there._

_As for sequels and other stories, well the jury is out there, I'm concentrating on this one before allowing any other ideas entrance to my mind._

_I hope you like this one and always look forward to seeing what you have to say._


	46. Chapter 45 Dawn Breaking

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 45

**Dawn Breaking**

With a gleeful shout, Caitlyn jumped onto a sleeping Mitchie's bed. "Wake up, Mitch, wake up."

Mitchie groaned, turned over and managing to unwittingly knock her overly bright friend off her bed onto the floor as she buried her face in her pillow. "Shut. Up. Sleeping."

Caitlyn giggled, reached up and grabbed Mitchie's covers from her bed, doing her best to tug them off her.

"If you don't get up now…" She said in a sing song voice as the two fought for the covers. "You won't get to spend any time with Shane whatsoever today. It's Final Jam tonight."

The next thing she knew, Caitlyn found herself flat on her back, Mitchie's bed covers in her hands and laughing as she watched the brunette race towards the bathroom. Throwing the covers back on the bed, she headed for the door and looked down at the young man sitting on the steps. "She'll be ready shortly, Shane, just remember we need to help Connie today as well, will you."

Shane sighed, even as he grinned. "Yes, Cait, I've already had this from her as well." He frowned slightly. "And from Jase, come to that."

"Hey guys…" Nate ran up to them, breathing heavily. "Brown's just told a certain someone that 'they' are still allowed to take part tonight."

"Nice of him to leave it to the last minute," Caitlyn murmured and then caught the look on Shane's face. "Just what have you been up to, Gray?"

"Me, absolutely nothing," He replied grinning. "As for Uncle Brown, well, let's just say he really didn't appreciate the call he received from her mother."

"Wow, Brown can be petty after all." Nate murmured surprised before he suddenly caught sight of the clock on the wall and said something rude under his breath. "I have to go; Jase and I are meeting with Brown and Steve to go over something."

Mitchie finally appeared in the doorway, dressed simply in shorts, tunic and converses. "Tell Jason I'll want to speak to him some point before tonight, will you Nate."

"Word on it," Nate nodded as he sprinted off again.

*****/////

They walked hand in hand, feeling no need for speech as they walked slowly down towards the lake.

Several times, people made as if to approach them but there was something in the way that they were looking at each other that had them holding back, not wanting to disturb them.

As they reached the lake side, Shane released her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as she slipped both of her arms around his waist. With a sigh, she rested her head against his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly as he ran his hand down her arm.

"After tonight, I have the strangest feeling that nothing is going to be the same ever again." Mitchie tightened her hold around his waist. "The person that I've been for the last six years is going to disappear into the unknown…"

She looked up at Shane, eyes dark with dark with fear for the first time since they had met. "I'm scared, Shane."

She broke free of his hold for a moment and moved to wards the lake. "It's like everything has happened so fast. One moment, I was just the girl who had no memory and suffered nightmares but now…"

"And now…" Shane repeated.

"Now I've found my memory, my brother, a fortune I didn't even know existed and…" She turned round to look at him, eyes wide with the emotions that she was feeling, "I think the one person that I will be in love with forever but I'm still scared. I'm scared I'm going to be lost in more ways than I was before."

Shane moved towards her, taking the hands that she was now holding out to him. "Mitch…"

He pulled her into him, holding her hands up to his chest before releasing them and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Things are going to change; you know that, that's what's scaring you." He reached up and cupped her cheek. "You're not the only one, Mitch; I'm a little scared too."

"Shane…"

"My turn, Mitch," He kissed her forehead and then drew her over to the swing seat. He pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "When I arrived here, I was at odds with the world, fighting everything and everyone. You know that, you called me on it."

She giggled quietly, leaning into him.

"But then all of a sudden, I heard the mystery girl sing…" He rested his head on her. "And things began to change but most of all, most of all was you. Every time I turned around to do something jerk-ish…" Again Mitchie giggled quietly and he smiled himself. "Yes, madam, I was being a jerk, even I can admit that now."

He kissed her forehead again before resting his head on hers again. "You changed me most of all, Mitch and if I was ever to lose you…"

Mitchie raised her hand and covered his mouth, stopping him from speaking. "It's not going to happen, Shane. Losing Jason for those six years was bad enough, losing you…" She shook her head. "I may be scared and not sure of myself at the moment, but I will fight for you."

Shane couldn't help himself, he removed her hand from his mouth and landed his lips on hers, kissing her with everything that he was feeling at that moment. Mitchie immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with everything that was in her. After a while, she broke away and buried her face against his neck with a soft murmur.

He stroked his hand through her hair as he buried his face there and murmured. "As long as you and I fight together, Mitch, I think we can trump anything that hits us."

He could feel her smile against his neck. "Any way, do you really think that Jason will let you get lost again? Something tells me, he's the one that is going to be driving us crazy in the future."

"And there was me thinking that he already does." Mitchie murmured as she came out of hiding and laid her head on his shoulder again.

Shane laughed and raised her chin so that he could kiss her again. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," She murmured as she raised her lips for another kiss and then noticed someone creeping towards them. "Jason's here by the way."

"I'll see you later then." He kissed her gently and then rose with her in his arms, turning to settle her on the swing where he had been sitting.

"She's all yours, Jase." He called before leaning down to kiss her again. "And I'll catch you before I have to be all judge-like."

*****/////

Not long afterwards, Jason and Mitchie sat side by side on the swing, hands entwined and her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Still feeling nervous about tonight," He asked quietly.

"Who wouldn't be? Final Jam is big; we knew that before we had even set foot in Camp Rock." She replied equally quietly. "And you know what we always had planned, Jake."

"Yes, I know." He sighed, "But I think that this may be even better."

She raised her head to look at him, surprised by that. "How can you say that, Jason?"

"Because if you make it, you'll always know that you made it because of you, your talent, not ours combined." Jason turned slightly to look at his sister. "Especially with no-one knowing who you are still."

"Is that why you've been so determined to wait until after Final Jam?" Mitchie asked curiously, leaning her head on one side.

"I don't think that you deserve the extra pressure." He responded as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I know you don't deserve it, especially with what has been happening between you and Shane."

"Jason…" She said warningly.

"No, promise, happy about that, Mitch, promise," Jason held his hands up as if to hold her off, and then a broad grin broke out. "I have got something to tell you though."

He leant down and whispered in her ear.

As he did, a broad grin broke out on her face, lighting it up like sunrise as she drew back and looked at him. "We do, that's just so… cool. Does Shane know?"

Jason shook his head. "Haven't got round to telling him yet."

"Nate? I sent him to you to find out if we did." At her brother's nod, her grin grew even broader. "This is just going to be so cool."

Before either sibling could say anything else, a call went up from near the mess hall. "Mitchie Torres, get your self up here now!"

Both rolled their eyes before Jason jumped to his feet. "Piggy back ride, little sister?"

"Would love one," Mitchie scrambled up and jumped on to his back. "Forward march big brother."

"Hold on tight." With that, he caught firm hold of her and started to jog up into the camp to peels of laughter from the girl on his back. Reaching the mess hall, he dropped her to her feet, turned round and kissed her forehead. "See you backstage tonight."

"Just remember birdhouses." He called back over his shoulder as he jogged away. "That should help any nerves."

Caitlyn and Mitchie stood for a moment, staring after him. (It had been Caitlyn who had shouted like a parade ground sergeant, in case anyone hadn't realised it!)

"Can I just say...?" Caitlyn began.

"With out a doubt he is but I wouldn't want to change him." Mitchie replied, "So kitchen?"

"Kitchen."

*****/////*****/////*****

_Yep, Final Jam is getting closer and closer, it almost sucked punched me this morning but I ducked. ;0p_

_Mitchie and Shane wanted to have a chat before hand as well._

_As always looking forward to reading all you have to say_


	47. Chapter 46 Backstage

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 46

**Backstage**

"Why am I doing this, I'm mad, crazy, out of my mind!" Mitchie wondered up and down the small changing room that she and Caitlyn were currently hiding in. "No-one will want to hear me."

Her mumbling faded away but she continued to pace, clearly still talking to herself even if it was no longer out loud. Watching her, Caitlyn did her best to hide a grin.

Instead she crossed to the door where there had been a quick rap executed and let in the three people waiting there. "About time you three got here. Mitch is in total panic mode at the moment."

Jason was the first in the room, grabbing his sister and pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his waist and lowered his head to her ear, whispering quickly.

The others moved to one side, somehow knowing that this was the one time when only the brother would be able to help the sister. Especially as whatever he was saying had her pulling back to look at hum, eyes open in shock.

"Jake..."

"Believe me, Mitch." Jason said quietly, "When have I ever lied to you, well that you can remember that is."

Whatever it was she saw in his eyes, Mitchie released his waist and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "I love you big brother, more than I can ever say."

Jason returned the hug and then kissed her forehead. "I love you too little sister, just as much."

He then drew back and looked at the others for a moment before a grin appeared on his face, "Come here guys, group hug."

"Group hugs; it's always a group hug!" Nate moaned even as he followed Shane and Caitlyn into the hug.

"Oh hush up, Nate." Caitlyn murmured as she gently hit him around the head.

They broke apart after a while, leaving Shane with his arm around Mitchie's waist. He looked at the others for a moment nodding towards the door and they quickly left. Caitlyn looked back through the door just to say. "See you near the stage," to Mitchie who nodded back.

As the door closed, Shane pulled Mitchie into a kiss unlike any that they had so far shared; actually bending her backwards slightly as her arms went around his neck holding him to her. His hand was around her waist, his other hand in her hair at her neck, supporting her as he change the angle of the kiss.

When air started to become an issue for both of them, they broke away, foreheads leaning against each other. (The only things holding Mitchie up was the hold Shane had on her.)

"Now that's one way to 'break a leg', Mr Gray." Mitchie finally whispered, too enthralled by the emotions in the kiss to speak any louder.

"A habit I could truly get addicted to, Ms Richmond." Shane whispered back as he lowered his lips to kiss her again. "But I have to go; I'll see you on stage."

"I'll see you in the audience." She murmured back, running her hand through his hair to tidy what she had done as she kissed him back.

"May be one day it will be both of us on stage." He replied as they now stood together, her hands on his shoulders now; his hands at her waist.

They kissed once more, softly but passionately before moving to the door, parting to go to their respective positions, hands parting from each other at the last possible second.

Neither knew just how right Shane had been or how soon that would actually be.

*****/////

As Mitchie joined Caitlyn on the side of the stage to watch the show, the sounds of voices coming from a small prep room off to one side caught their attention. Looking at each other, they crept over to stand either side of the door to watch the small play going on inside.

"Oh my god!" Mitchie whispered, "And I thought that Pyjama and Campfire Jams were bad."

There was so much sparkle and glitter on the costumes that three girls were wearing, it was almost impossible to look at them even under the backstage lights. It also looked just wrong with Peggy's and Ella's skin tones and quite frankly, (in both Mitchie's and Caitlyn's opinions) something neither girl would wear if they had been allowed a choice.

And as for the costume or rather lack of costume that Tess was wearing, both watching girls were surprised that neither Dee nor Brown had sent her back to her cabin to change. She was basically wearing a bikini under a see through tunic.

Caitlyn leaned over and whispered. "I think she's totally lost the plot."

"You've only just worked that out!" Mitchie whispered back in mock shock before drawing back slightly as Tess turned round to glare at her two companions.

"How many more times do you have to mess this up," She screamed (amazingly in a low voice as she actually remembered where she was. "This is not amateur night."

"We are getting it right, Tess." Ella protested as she took a step back from her.

"No, you're not. You never do." Tess threw back. "I am going to win, especially now that I've got rid of kitchen girl and Gellar."

"And you were more wrong than I can say when you did that." Ella responded.

"As if I really care what you think." Tess merely dismissed her. "I am so tired of picking up the slack with you two. I am a winner, not losers like you two."

"That is it. I have had enough." Peggy finally reached the end of her tether and exploded. "All you ever do is make trouble and cause drama. You're a bully, a spoilt brat and you so don't deserve the friendship we've given you over the years, Tess Tyler. Consider our friendship over."

She turned and started to walk away but Tess caught hold of her arm. "Walk away from me, Peggy and you will regret it. You'll never have another chance like this."

"I really don't care anymore, Tess." Peggy shook her off and continued out of the room where Caitlyn caught hold of her. She put a finger to her mouth and returned to looking into the room.

Tess immediately turned to Ella. "We don't need her anyway; she was just holding us back." She poked Ella's shoulder. "You just have to make sure that you don't mess up."

"Like that's going to happen." Ella actually scoffed, "I'm not even going to be here either."

She started to turn away as well but a decidedly evil look (for Ella) crossed her delicate features and she turned back. "By the way, your lip gloss is so not glossy anymore."

This time she walked away leaving an angry Tess behind her.

As Ella walked out of the room, Mitchie caught hold of and pulled her out of the way just in time. Dee entered the room checking her clip board.

"Right Tess, you're... What are you wearing! Go back to your cabin and change immediately." They could hear Dee yell and all four girls had to cover their mouths to stop their laughter being heard. "You'll have to go on second instead. Get out of here now."

Tess came running out of the room, tears of anger falling down her face.

Dee followed her, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. "This camp has gone mad. It's all Brown's fault, he should never have agreed to Shane coming here. Where are Barron and Sander?"

Once both were out of earshot, all four girls now listening broke into laughter.

Before they could say anything, cheering from in front of the stage went up.

Final Jam was officially starting.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, one step closer. At least I got you backstage this time._

_Tomorrow will be interesting then, won't it ;0p_

_Look forward as always to see what you all have to say_


	48. Chapter 47 Final Jam

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 47

**Final Jam**

Sitting between Nate and Jason, it was impossible for Shane not to feel the latter jump as his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was lucky that Brown was only going through his opening speech as Jason pulled it out to read the text message he had just received.

_J – P&E rebels TT solo hysterics all – M_

Jason quickly showed the message to Shane and Nate, who both grinned and then returned the phone to his pocket. This would be interesting indeed was the thought going through all three of them. The young lady in question had never performed at Camp Rock without backup singers she had intimidated.

Up on stage, Brown had finally got to the point where he was about to introduce the first act only for Dee to come out and whisper in his ear. He merely rolled his eyes and turned back to the audience. "Slight change of plans in the running order, it would seem tonight, well that happens when things are live." Brown grinned, catching the looks running between Connect 3. "First up, we now have the Hasta La Vista crew. Be prepared to enjoy yourselves because the leaders of this group are quite frankly mad as hatters."

"We love you too Brown!" Came from the side of the stage making everyone laugh.

"I give you Barron, Sander and the Hasta La Vista crew."

The two boys literally bounced put onto the stage with what almost seemed half the camp behind them and had the entire audience clapping, standing on their feet enjoying the lively music. At that their table, Shane, Jason and Nate were nodding in approval, enjoying the music.

Following the rambunctious duo with the surprising addition of Ella (the only people not really surprised to see her were the actual judges' themselves), Brown walked out to introduce another act.

*****/////

Tess stood at the side of the stage, taking deep breaths.

Her one thought was that she had to impress Shane and the other boys of Connect 3 (not that Jason Richmond was important to her, especially after the way he had stuck up for the kitchen girl). After all, it was quite clear before she had even sung a note, that she was the best thing in this entire competition. There was no way she was going to miss out on losing that prize.

And when she did, Shane would be all hers and Mitchie Torres would be history.

She walked out onto the stage, scowling internally at Brown's introduction of her act, (it had been too late to change it from the IT Girls and she really did not appreciate the joke that Brown had made of the name).

Scanning the crowd, she started to aim her gaze at the judges' table, hoping to make eye contact with Shane but instead found herself looking at someone she had never expected to see. Her mother was slipping into a seat near the back.

With a smile, she settled into her first position, sure now that she would be the best. After all, with her mother here watching her, there was no way that even Connect 3 would choose another act to win Final Jam and the contract to sing a duet with Shane.

She began to her performance, putting all the arrogance and confidence she was sure would win her prize when she half-way through she noted three things.

Firstly, the looks on all three of Connect 3 were bored and Shane wasn't even writing on his paper.

Secondly, Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres were standing at the side of the stage, clearly on performing clothes.

And thirdly, her mother was on her mobile phone and not even watching her act.

Almost as soon as she made that connection, Tess slipped, almost falling off the stage. It was only her dancers that kept her from hurting herself badly and she tried to go on with her act. As soon as she saw her mother leaving the room with her phone still to her ear, she threw her mike on the floor and ran off stage, pushing pass Mitchie and almost knocking her to the floor.

Realising who had been in her way though, she stopped suddenly, tears changing to anger as she turned to look at her.

"This is all your fault, kitchen girl." She yelled, only just managing to keep her voice from reaching the stage. "If you hadn't come here…"

She broke off, unable to put her angry thoughts into words and stormed away, leaving Mitchie and Caitlyn to look at each other.

"The girl has seriously lost the plot." Caitlyn murmured as she released Mitchie's arm (she had caught her to stop her falling to the floor when Tess pushed her). "You okay."

"Fine." Mitchie murmured back as she looked round the curtain to see if anyone had noticed the altercation from the floor. She caught Shane's eyes and smiled in reassurance at him, motioning for him to sit back down. "Here comes Brown again."

*****/////

Shane looked at the paper he had been marking the acts on and sighed.

Apart from the Hast La Vista act, (and the frankly hilarious ending of Tess's act) no act was standing out in this year's Final act.

It didn't help that Jason was really beginning to look like cat that had got into the cream with every second that passed either. He definitely knew something and Shane was beginning to wish that whatever it was, it would just happen.

He cast a look at Nate and found him actually doodling on his marks paper. He quickly covered his mouth to hide the smirk he was sure that was trying to come out and dug his elbow in Nate's side, making him jump. '_Pay attention_,' He mouthed at him, grinning when Nate mouthed back; '_Look who's talking!_'

Brown was once more up on stage and had started to declare the competition over when Dee ran out to him, handing him a piece of paper. He looked down at it and then back at the audience. "Well, looks like a late minute entrance here, folks. Come on out Margaret Dupree."

Backstage, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella, Barron and Sander looked at each other. "Who?"

"That's me," A familiar voice answered them and Peggy appeared behind them.

Ella smiled, seeing the determined look in her friend's eyes and gently pushed her out onto the stage. "Go on then Margaret. Rock them."

And she did.

All those years of playing second fiddle to Tess led to a performance full of soul and passion.

It also had all Shane, Jason and Nate writing furiously on their papers.

But what shocked Peggy most of all was finding Tess waiting for her in the eaves of the stage.

"Well, I suppose you were alright." She said, even if there was a note of disbelief in her voice. "Of course, you're not better than me."

Peggy started to say something but instead stopped, looking at the blonde closely and shook her head instead. With a sigh, she brushed past her and went to put her guitar away.

Tess stood watching her, mouth open inelegantly in shock.

*****/////

Brown moved back out into the middle of the stage, not finding it hard to notice Mitchie and Caitlyn standing at the side, almost jumping up and down as they waited for him to say the words they desperately wanted to hear.

He cast a quick look at where the boys were sitting and found them almost on the edge of their seats, as if they were also waiting for him to say it as well.

With that, he held up his mike, unaware that the words he was about to say were going to lead to the most unexpected result of all.

*****/////*****/////*****

_I know, I know, I'm already ducking everything that is being thrown at me!!! ;0p_

_But I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't put that song in this section, it's too important to Shane and Mitchie._

_So you'll all have to hold your patience, at least you know you'll get it tomorrow on Easter/Holiday Monday!!!!_

_So really looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	49. Chapter 48 This Is Me

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 48

**This Is Me**

"Well, that's it; it's officially the end of Final Jam."

Brown looked round at the audience, deliberately ignoring the two girls jumping up and down at the side of the stage.

He couldn't however avoid the grins of the three young men in front of him and he shook his head, rolling his eyes. '_The impatience of youth!_'

"So if the judges would like to withdraw so that they can start, well, judging."

He couldn't help but smile at the reluctant looks on their faces as they passed him, Jason actually sticking his tongue out at him (although they sent smiling looks towards the audience).

"Back of the hall, guys, just this once," He murmured to them, holding back the laugh he wanted to let loose as they suddenly brightened up and literally loped down the runway to the back of the hall.

The three of them had reached the back of the hall when Brown suddenly spoke again to the audience, using all his theatrical experience to boost the audience.

"Now as you know, sometimes I arrange for a surprise act to perform during the period the judges are going over their marks."

He looked around the hall again, unsurprised by just how closely he was being watched – especially by the press and label representatives that Nate had persuaded to turn up (they would have been there anyway but due to some quick talking by a surprisingly loquacious Mr Howard, there were more than normal this particular evening).

"Tonight, however, there's going to be a slight change." He shot a look towards a newly returned TJ Tyler, who glared back at him.

"We have one more talented act from amongst this year's camp attendees that is going to perform and entertain you. Although they had to be deemed... ineligible for the main competition for the most spurious of reasons, you deserve to see them... so I it gives me great pleasure to present: Mitchie Torres, with the able assistance of Caitlyn Gellar."

He quickly walked off the stage, joining Mitchie and Caitlyn. "Alright, pets, time to go rock the crowd."

Caitlyn grinned and quickly walked over to where her laptop and keyboard had been set up for her while Brown turned to Mitchie. He put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes, "Time to show the world, love."

"Okay, I can do this." Mitchie took in a deep breath, and then another. "I can do this."

"Yes you can." He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before gently pushing her out onto the stage. _'Go win that final bit of him, Mitchie.'_

With that silently said he slipped away and took the back route to join the boys.

*****/////

Not caring that he was supposed to be marking the previous acts, Shane turned to watch the stage.

Of all the acts that had been on stage tonight, he had been waiting for this particular one. It was not just that his friends were going to be performing, and he wanted to support them; it was the fact that it was Mitchie and Caitlyn who were going to be on stage.

It was going to be the girl he loved on stage.

He hadn't realised until now just how much he wanted to hear Mitchie sing. From what he had been working out, it seemed that only Nate and he were the only ones not to hear her sing yet.

Brown clearly had in class, and as for Jason, well he had been walking around as if he knew a secret ever since he had told him what he had heard that first day at camp.

He was jolted his out of his current thinking as Brown joined them, still holding his mike for some reason, an '_I know something you don't know_' look in his eyes. Before he could say anything, music started on the stage; music that was familiar to him and had been playing on his mind since that first morning.

Standing in the centre of the spotlight, Mitchie was currently standing with her back to the audience, her voice trembling slightly as she started to sing.

"Come on baby sister." Shane could hear Jason whisper behind him, his hand tightening into a fist. "You can do this."

Almost as if she had heard him, Mitchie's voice grew stronger, more powerful and she swung to round to face the audience. She began to dance along with her music, loosing herself to it and in doing so; the song took on so much more meaning and power.

Shane couldn't help himself; he was so mesmerised by her performance, he took a step forward, especially when Mitchie reached the chorus. "That's the song!" He exclaimed.

"Mitchie's the girl we've been looking for all this time!" Nate exclaimed, only just managing to keep his voice low. "This is unreal!"

"Ya think!," Jason actually looked smug as he folded his arms across his chest; a smug look that changed to a broad grin as he watched Shane take Brown's microphone from him without even looking at him, his eyes never leaving Mitchie.

He took several steps forward, and as Mitchie finished singing her longest note, he began to sing...

*****/////

Mitchie looked up, eyes wide in shock as Shane started to sing.

It was the chorus of the song that he had written for his mystery girl, the section of the song that she had felt familiar to her that first time he had sung it for her.

And for a brief moment, she was stunned by just how perfectly it fitted with hers before she realised exactly what it meant. Jason had been right; she had always been the girl that Shane had been looking for – just in more ways than either of them had realised.

Her eyes lit up and in the spotlight, (at least in Shane's opinion), she seemed to take on an unearthly presence. It was almost as if the love that she felt for him was visible in that precise moment.

She stepped down from the top stage and started to walk towards him, combining their songs together so effortlessly, it appeared to those not in the know as if this was how they were always meant to be.

They had reached each other at this point; eyes locked on each other's, hands not holding their respective microphones linking together so smoothly and almost as harmoniously as their voices.

It was clear now that they were only singing to each other, unaware of everyone and everything about them, wrapped up in the connection that was purely them. The connection that was adding to the magic that was Shane and Mitchie.

The last note faded away but Shane and Mitchie remained oblivious to all. All they could see was each other; all they wanted to see at this point in time was each other. Their hands were still entwined together, raised between them as they continued to link themselves together, oblivious to the roars of approval from the audience.

(Or the shouts of "Kiss the girl!" that came from the stage area. Barron and Sander always swore long afterwards they it was not them but the mischievous grin that always appeared on Caitlyn's face when it was mentioned led others to their own suspicions about who had been responsible.)

Shane leant his forehead on Mitchie's, whispering. "Hello my beautiful mystery girl."

"Hello my handsome rock star." She whispered back before raising herself up slightly and kissing the corner of his mouth.

He looked back down at her for a moment, silently asking permission and she nodded, a shy blush staining her cheeks.

A moment later, the audience watched in almost stunned silence as Shane Gray kissed Mitchie Torres before they broke into the loudest cheers that had been heard that entire night.

Led by those closest to the couple.

*****/////*****/////*****

_Well, here it is, the chapter that you've all been waiting for. _

_Despite having to duck flying monkeys and elephants, now do you know how hard that is!!!! ;0p_

_I'm going to be thinking hard now as to where I am going to go._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	50. Chapter 49 Epilogue

Disclaimer: sse chapter 1

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 49

Extract from 'Dallas Herald' August 2008

**Devil's Highway Survivor Fairytale Ever After**

Over the years, this paper has had the misfortune to publish stories about those that have lost their lives on the stretch of road that is known as the Devil's Highway. It is therefore with great delight that we take up our pen (figuratively) to tell you of the only known survivor, 'Mitchie'.

Six years ago, little miss Mitchie, as her rescuers took to calling to her, was found alive at the site of a horrific accident. The two adults that appeared to have been travelling with her have never been identified even to this day. Mitchie herself was left with various injuries and amnesia.

It now appears that Mitchie has not only regained her memory but also discover the family that she had not known that she had be stolen from.

And as much as we would like to be able to reveal the details to you here, we are unable to do so.

We have been given permission though to tell you:

TUNE INTO HOT TUNES

We do take this opportunity to wish Mitchie all the luck in the world. You deserve it!

*****/////*****/////*****

_When I sat down to write the next chapter, I found that I couldn't. _

_Because of the changes that I have made to this story, I have basically brought this particular story to it's conclusion, so I thought  
I would finish it the way that I had begun, with the newspaper article._

_However, I can see my way now to answering that question that several of you have asked "Will there be a sequal?"_

_And the answer is...................... YES ;0)_

_Yes, I think I can see one but you'll all have to be patient and let me get into it. It may not be a chaptered one like this and then again  
it could be. Suggestions for a title for the sequal would also be welcomed._

_I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed this story since it's birth back in February. You have consistently  
made my day!!_

_As always looking forward to see what you have to say. _


	51. SEQUAL ANNOUNCEMENT

SEQUAL ANNOUNCEMENT

_Well, here it is, the sequal to Rejoined Connection: CONNECTION STRENGTHENED_

_I've written this and got this up as quickly as possible for a reason._

_I NEED YOUR HELP!_

_As I've said, there is going to be a press conference and I am giving you the opportunity to be the press._

_So here's the time to ask all the questions that you feel need to be asked. If I do use your suggestions, I will make sure that you get  
the credit you deserve. Awkward questions will also be welcomed, I've always wanted to say. "Can not reply to that question at this time"!!!_

;0p

_Most definitely looking forward to seeing what you have to say_

_**ALL SUGGESTIONS TO GIVEN IN REVIEWS FOR CONNECTION STRENGTHENED** repeat **ALL SUGGESTIONS TO GIVEN IN REVIEWS FOR CONNECTION STRENGTHENED **_


	52. FINAL SEQUAL ANNOUCEMENT

SEQUAL ANNOUCEMENT

Well here it is, people, the third and final part of the Connection Triology is now available.

Announcing _**'ETERNAL CONNECTION**_' , the continuing story of Shane and Mitchie.

Sequal to 'Connection Strengthened' and 'Rejoined Connection'

All reviews to be left at Eternal Connection please.


End file.
